Aingel
by Lady S
Summary: C A woman flees her home and finds a new one in Colorado Springs
1. Legal Stuff

Title: Aingel   
  
Author: Lady S   
  
E-Mail: ladysewalton@yahoo.com   
  
Summary: A woman flees from her home and finds a new one in Colorado Springs.   
  
Disclaimer: DQMW is owned by the great television people, not me. I made no, and will make no, money from this story. It'd be nice but I can assure you it ain't gonna happen.   
  
Category: Drama, Romance, Action   
  
Author's Notes: This is a Hank fic. I was looking at the Official William Shockley site and it had this really good bio of Hank Lawson, it inspired me. I hope you enjoy my fic and go read the bio... it's really insightful to the character of Hank!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One   
  
  
The sun was slipping lower into the horizon as she rode her horse, Charlie, into the forest to stop for the night. Far enough ahead to feel a little bit of safety she turned Charlie loose to graze in a small clearing nearby, made a small fire, and cooked up her last can of stew; she'd have to stop in the next town she came to, to get more food. She could hunt if she wanted to, but that would be a waste of the little ammunition she had left and besides, what did she need with an entire animal? Meal cooked she doused the fire, burying the ashes, and settled back against a log to eat her cooling stew. Her eyes rose to stare at the night sky through the trees, watching the stars appear through the leaves that rustled in the slight breeze lazily brushing them as it passed. Turning her head a bit she caught sight of the moon, bright and full, sharing it's muted light with the world below. It was under this same kind of moon that she had fled her home nearly two months ago, though it had taken several more moths to plan. Since she was a little girl she had saved every penny from the eggs she had sold to the town folk. After twenty-two years it added up to over three hundred dollars. From her younger brother she had stolen a pair of pants, and a shirt, while she took a hat from her older brother, the only one that had ever shown the least bit of kindness to her.   
  
And she had run. On the night of the full moon, dressed as a man, she slipped out of the empty house, past the guards on the street who were there for her 'protection' of course, out to the edge of town where Kathy was waiting with Charlie. Sitting astride her beloved horse she met her friends eyes. No words were needed, they never had been between the two women, not since the day they'd met in the schoolyard almost twenty years ago. She was poor and she was rich, yet the two were inseparable. Now, with a smile, a nod, and a wink, they parted ways, never to see each other again. Oh she might return one day to the town that had raised her, but if she did it would be in a pine box. They both knew it was the only way. Kicking Charlie into a gallop she was off, running from the hell that was her father, leaving her friend to face the fury that would come later.   
  
She'd been running ever since. For two months, stopping only when she needed supplies, she'd ridden from her home out into the brave new world, a place she'd never seen, only heard of. Sitting against the log, her meal finished, she slid down and closed her eyes. A few hours sleep and she'd be on her way again to the nearest town.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
It was nearly four o'clock in the afternoon; the saloon was already getting underway with its customers, pouring drinks and placing bets, when a stranger walked in through the doors. No one really paid much mind; it wasn't unusual to see a strange face in the crowd at Hanks Saloon. Moving up to the bar, shrugging off one of the girls who came to hang on a shoulder, the stranger ordered whiskey. Hank moved to pour a glass when the man reached out a gloved hand and stopped him as the money to pay for the whole bottle was thrown onto the bar. Nodding Hank left the bottle and pocketed the cash, moving on to his other customers. From beneath the low brim of the hat the stranger watched the crowd of men, and the whores that worked them, not recognizing anyone. Slamming back the first shot of whiskey, feeling the burn as it slid down the back of the throat, the stranger was reaching for the bottle when the doors opened again, this time three men entered, each one scanning the crowd, looking for one person. When their gazes fell upon the stranger one of the men swaggered toward that corner, the other two moving in to disappear into the crowd, ready to be called upon if the need arose.   
  
"That's my hat," the man said, flicking the brim with one of his fingers. "It doesn't quite suit you."   
  
"I like it just fine."   
  
"Chase is over, time to come home."   
  
"Over my dead body." Looking up to meet the mans eyes it was plain to see the amusement and the determination in them.   
  
"If you really want it that I'm sure Jenkins would be happy to oblige. Personally I won't pull the trigger."   
  
"Pity, it'd be nice to know it was kin that killed me. Somehow it'd seem fitting. Like father like son."   
  
Fury replaced the amusement in his eyes and the man grabbed the stranger's arm. "You're coming home with me. Pa has a few words to say to you."   
  
"A few words or a few fists? Either way, I'm not going back."   
  
Standing off to the side Hank listened to the conversation and knew a fight was going to break out. Grabbing a gun he kept under the bar he waited. Seconds later the stranger let a right hook fly and knocked the man out of the way, running for the door. Picking himself up the man moved, unhurriedly, to the door, the other two men emerging from the crowd to follow him. Curious most of the people in the saloon moved to the windows or the porch to watch what was happening. Outside, on horses, sat four more men, waiting for the first one to emerge. Set in a semi circle there was no place for the stranger to go. "Come on now," the man said to his trapped friend. "Let's make this easy on yourself and come home."   
  
"Go to hell, Pete."   
  
Laughing Pete moved from the porch and approached his opponent. "What kind of language is that from you? You really shouldn't swear."   
  
A calm hand grabbed the gun from the stranger's backside and pointed it at Pete's heart. Finger over the trigger the strangers hand was steady, aim unwavering. Instantly the other men, both mounted and not, had their guns trained at the duo, their aim just as good. "Now come on, you know they won't hesitate to pull those triggers if you don't let up."   
  
"Then at least I'll be dead and you'll have nothing to bring home to Pa."   
  
Pondering the words for a moment Pete motioned for them to lower their guns. Though they did, the stranger never wavered. By now a crowd was beginning to form, watching, and waiting for someone to make a move. "Let me be and everything will be just fine."   
  
"Now I can't do that. Pa'd string me up for good if I don't bring you back. So put the damn gun away and come with me."   
  
Forcing his way through the crowd Mathew Cooper stopped when he got to the clearing in the center. "Whatever your problem is we don't allow guns in this town. You'll have to surrender them or leave town."   
  
Pete smiled an amused glint in his eyes. "You heard the sheriff, best put that gun away."   
  
Eyes never leaving Pete's face the stranger put the gun back into its place and stood, unmoving.   
  
"You men best leave town, we don't want any fighting here."   
  
Pete shifted his gaze to the sheriff and the entire group of men laughed. "Men!?!" he laughed. "You think this ones a man?" Pointing to the stranger he laughed even harder. "Well I'll be!" Quicker than anyone could blink Pete reached out and snatched the hat from the strangers head, tossing it a few feet away. From under it, escaping the prison that had held them there, long raven locks fell down past the waist.   
  
"A girl!"   
  
The cry rose from someone in the crowd, announcing it for those in the back that could not see. Astonishment and even more curiosity rose within the crowd. Pete smiled at her, knowing he'd won. "This woman is my sister who ran away from home a few months back. I'm here to bring her home to our Pa so that he can welcome her back into his family. The prodigal daughter, if you will."   
  
At a loss for words, Matthew didn't know what to do. It was a family affair, no laws were being broken, and there was nothing he could do. Pete moved closer to his sister with an evil smile on his face. Though she backed away there was only so far she could go before the horses and riders blocked her way. When he was close enough to grab her Pete reached out a hand and grabbed her arm, yanking her closer to him with an iron grasp. "Time to go back to hell, Aing," he whispered so only she could hear him. Her anger renewed she wrenched her arm from his grasp and kicked his legs out from under him. At the last moment he grabbed her leg, pulling her to the ground with him. Fighting each other, she to get away and he to hold her there, they rolled in the dirt, fists flying. With a knee to his groin she managed to get away from him. Running to her horse Charlie she was almost to him when a shot rang out and hit her, sending her flying onto the porch of Hanks Saloon, blood soaking the wood under her.   
  
As someone raced off to find Dr. Mike Pete got to his feet and raced to his sister. "Aingelina! Oh shit! Oh God! Don't you die on me, you hear me!?! I need a Doc!"   
  
"Dr. Mike is coming!" Matthew said as he put his neckerchief to her wounded chest trying to stop the bleeding.   
  
Pete got to his feet, his sister's blood on his hands and his clothing, and faced his men. "Which one? Who shot her?" he demanded. All of them looked toward one man, his gun still smoking from the shot. With murder in his eyes Pete pulled Jenkins from his saddle and threw him into the circle. Fists flying he beat the man until he was pulled away by two more of his men. Jenkins lay on the ground, bleeding from his face and cradling his ribs. "You son of a bitch! If she dies you're a dead man!" he yelled from the confines of his men's arms that held him back from killing the man where he lay.   
  
A woman pushed her way through the crowd and stopped when she saw Jenkins lying on the ground. "Dr. Mike! Over here!" Matthew called. Passing the man Dr. Mike ran to the wooden porch and saw the woman lying there. Peeling back the blood soaked neckerchief Michaela Quinn examined the wound in her chest. "Should we move her to the clinic?"   
  
Dr Mike shook her head. "No time, I'll have to do it here." Setting to work she cleansed the wound and her equipment with alcohol before setting to work. Swiftly but carefully she removed the bullet and set to work sewing off the veins and arteries that were bleeding. With those done she sutured the wound shut and covered it with clean bandages, all the while people gathered in close, staying far enough away so as not to crowd the doctor and her patient. Looking up she saw that there was a ring of men standing around her, back turned in, faces turned out, to offer privacy and keep the woman's honor intact as Dr. Mike had to expose her chest to get at the wound. Covering the woman's chest with a clean cloth, though her shoulders and arms were still visible, Dr. Mike turned to her son and the man who stood next to him. "Matthew, Hank, I need you to move her into the clinic as carefully as possible."   
  
Standing up after gathering her soiled supplies, Dr Mike moved away to let the men gather the woman up. Hank took her arms while Matthew grabbed her legs and together they moved her into the clinic across the street. After she was settled into one of the recovery rooms Dr Mike emerge into the street to speak with Pete. "She's sleeping for now. The bullet hit her ribcage. Had it not been for that she would have been dead instantly. As it is she's going to need a lot of time to recuperate. She won't be leaving her bed for at least two weeks, maybe more if infection sets in. You almost lost her and I'm not going to tell you that you won't yet. There's still a chance she could die."   
  
Pete's eyes raged. "You do everything you can to keep her alive, you hear me? The people in this town say you can be trusted so I'm leaving her in our care. I'll be back with our Pa, she'd better be here and be alive when I get back." Reaching into his pocket Pete withdrew a large wad of bills. "This is for your medical service, her room and her keep. If anything happens, I will collect it all back from you and more, you hear me?"   
  
"There's no need to threaten me. I'll do everything in my power to keep her alive, I give you my word on that."   
  
Nodding to her Pete climbed up onto his horse and the team of seven men, one still nursing his side, rode out of town in a cloud of dust. Watching them for a moment Dr Mike returned to her patient. With careful hands she changed the dressing that was already soaked through. As she finished her eyes were drawn to the scars along her arms and the faded bruises on her sides. It was clear that this woman had been beaten. From the limited story Matthew had told her she began to wonder if this was why the woman had run from her home. Standing up Dr Mike watched her patient for a moment before descending the stairs to write the medical call up in her journal.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
She was running from him again as he chased after her with his fists clenched in rage, through the rooms, racing towards the door in the kitchen. If she could just make it to the door she'd be safe in the blackness of night, able to hide in the many shadows, he'd never find her and she prayed he'd forget by tomorrow, he usually did when he was as drunk as he was that night. Since Ma had died he'd only gotten worse, the beatings had become a nightly event. Some nights she managed to escape, to avoid for just one night the pain a grown mans fist could inflict on her young body.   
  
Tonight was not one of those nights.   
  
Just as her hands grabbed the door handle he caught her by the neck, picking her up and carrying her to the water pump in the kitchen sink. Her head under the spout he cranked the handle and let the water flow, choking her as she twisted every way to pull air instead of water into her lungs. 'Don't you ever run from me girl!' he yelled. 'I'm your Pa and you'll come when I tell you, you hear me!?! You ever run from me again and I'll kill you!'   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
Tossing and turning in the bed Aingelina fought the nightmares and memories in her head as though she was still there; moans of pain filling that air. Fighting the fever brought on by an infection that Dr Mike had prayed wouldn't set in. Though she'd managed to avoid it for a day or so it was two days later that the infection had taken root and spread over her like wildfire, devouring the little energy she needed to fight it. Fighting it with Quinine and root tea Dr Mike was at a loss to help, nothing was working. After several days of delirium, constant medication and cooling baths, she was resigned to wait it out, praying that with time and enough medicine the infection would die out. There was nothing else she could do. She stayed by the girls bedside day and night, Grace bringing her trays of food she could only nibble at, concern demolishing her appetite, and Colleen keeping watch with her whenever she could.   
  
Sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the recovery room Dr Mike stared, unseeing, out the window. It was the sixth day of her patient's delirium and she was loosing hope. Arms wrapped around herself she fought the tears that threatened in her eyes. She was loosing a patient, a woman who didn't deserve to die, no one deserved it. It hurt now as much as it did when she lost her first patient. Oh she'd lost patients while she had been working with her father in Boston, but it wasn't until she came to Colorado that Dr Mike had truly lost her first patient. Charlotte Cooper, businesswoman, mother, friend. It still broke her heart to think about it. A movement from the bed pulled her attention from the past and she rose to sit on the edge of the bed next to the sick woman. Placing a cool hand to her forehead, knowing it would still burn hot; Dr Mike was shocked when the skin she touched had cooled several degrees since the previous night. There was hope yet!   
  
Feeling a cool hand on her skin Aingelina stirred and blinked her eyes. She hurt. The pain was almost overwhelming, feeling as though she'd been kicked in the chest by a mule. Where was she? Who was this woman sitting by her bedside? A nurse? Did Pete manage to get her back home after all? She wanted to cry if that was the case. She was as good as dead. Oh she wouldn't die, Pa'd make sure of that, but she'd wish she were dead. Every day of her hellish existence some would try to call life.   
  
Dr Mike could see the pain and question in the woman's eyes and smiled down at her. "You're safe. You were shot in the chest, and you've had a fever for several days now. It's broken though and you're going to be okay."   
  
"Where...?"   
  
"Colorado Springs."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two   
  
  
Lying back in the bed, pain filling her chest with every beat of her heart, Aingelina examined the limited world she could see. It was a simple room, white walls with a wood border, door, and trim, a bureau in one corner, next to it a small table with a washbasin and pitcher. The bed was soft, a simple spread covering both it and her; pillows under her head were just as soft and smelled of lye and roses. Whatever room this was, was sparkling clean and void of anything personal, yet it had a homey-ness to it that was rare for Aingelina to feel. Here she knew she was safe, for now. The woman, Dr Mike, had told her that her brother had left, promising to return with her father. That meant she had at least two months before they would be back. By then she would be recovered and able to run once more. Until that day, she would be content to recover in this room, to make a friend with the woman who saved her life, and maybe begin to gather some happy memories from her life.   
  
The door opened and she turned to see who was entering. A black woman Aingelina didn't know entered carrying a tray of food and a smile on her face. "Hi there. Dr Mike said you could try to eat something today so I brought you up some hot soup and a nice glass of iced tea. It has to be liquids for a while, at least until Dr Mike says it's okay for you to eat normal again." Setting the tray on the table next to the bed she sat down, propped a few pillows carefully behind Aingelina so she could sit up a little bit, and took the bowl into her hands, a cloth between it and her skin to keep from burning her hand. "Now I know you're in pain so I'm going to help you out with this soup." While she fed Aingelina the woman introduced herself. "My name is Grace, I run the café. Soon as you're feeling up to it you come on over and I'll fix you up a meal right 'n' proper. For now though you'll have to like my soup. It's real popular with Dr Mikes patients."   
  
Aingelina swallowed the aromatic broth and smiled weakly. "It's good," she said to the woman, Grace, the owner of the café. Storing that fact in her memory she accepted the next spoonful.   
  
"Why thank you. You hush now and let me do the talking; you need to eat. My man, Robert E, he's the blacksmith here in Colorado Springs and we have a boy named Anthony. He wanted me to let you know that your horse is safe and sound and you can collect him whenever you like." Grace watched the light that filled Aingelina's eyes at the mention of her horse. "Your saddle bags are there too, all tucked away in Robert E's shop."   
  
Aingelina nodded. "Thank you."   
  
"You're welcome." Grace continued to talk about Colorado Springs, the town and a few of the people in it, until the broth was gone and it was time for her to get back to the café. As she stood and gathered her tray she cold see Aingelina drifting off to sleep already. By the time Grace had shut the door she was asleep. Smiling to herself Grace made her way down the stairs to Dr Mike's desk. "You were right. Out like a snuffed candle."   
  
Michaela smiled. "Good. She's in so much pain but she doesn't want to sleep. I couldn't get her to take any medicine."   
  
"I wonder why."   
  
"It's the dreams, Grace. She has terrible nightmares. But she won't talk about them."   
  
"You think she has a past?"   
  
Meeting her friend's eyes Grace could see the seriousness in Dr Mike's eyes. "I don't doubt it. That man didn't tell us everything."   
  
"Do you think there'll be trouble when he gets back?"   
  
"I hope not. But I don't think she'll be here when he gets back. She was running from something and I think she intends to keep on running as long as she can."   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
She could feel someone lifting the covers from her bed, the shift in temperature and weight covering her body, a feeling she knew all to well as it had happened every night that she had lived at home. Every night she fought them off, locking the door after she had eventually kicked them out of her room. In her sleepy state she was back in that bedroom, needing to fight off their unwanted hands. With quicker than lighting reflexes Aingelina grabbed the hand that had grabbed the bed covers while her other hand flew towards their face. Only at the last second did something catch her fist, a hairbreadth away from its target. Fighting with what held her down a voice began to creep into her mind, calling her forth from her sleep. The first thing to return to her was her sight as she opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the recovery room of the clinic in Colorado Springs. The second was the pain that flooded her chest from the instinctive movements she had made, irritating the wound on her chest. Moaning in pain she stopped fighting and lay back against the pillow, her eyes squeezed shut as she fought to keep from crying out in pain. She heard Dr. Mike calling to her and opened her eyes once more to look at the woman.   
  
"Lie still! You'll tear your stitches and be in even more pain!"   
  
Her eyes, each a different color, were filled with worry but there was a tinge of fear that was there as well and Aingelina realized how close she had come to hitting the kind doctor. Looking to her other side Aingelina saw a man with long brown locks, holding her hands within his own giant ones, locked in a grip she doubted she could break if she was in good health. He, too, was concerned but she knew that his concern was not for her; he was worried about Dr Mike. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice small and filled with the pain she was feeling.   
  
For the first time he looked at her, meeting her eyes with his own, and saw the pain, the fear, in her eyes and he recognized the look of someone who was haunted by nightmares so real and so vivid they were with them even when they were awake. It was a look he too woke with some nights. Releasing her hands he nodded; he knew that her apology was more for him than for Dr Mike. Aingelina knew that Dr Mike would forgive her, knowing she didn't mean it, but she also knew that this man, a man she didn't even know, would have done anything to protect Dr Mike, the woman he loved. Had she connected her fist to the woman's chin, he would not have forgiven as easily as Michaela would have and Aingelina knew it.   
  
"There's nothing to apologize for, I should have woken you up first. Goodness knows what kind of nightmare you were having."   
  
Both of them turned to look at Dr Mike, silent. Let her think the apology was only for her, they knew better. The man left the room so that Dr Mike could check Aingelina's wound and returned when she was re-bandaged and back under the covers. He leaned against the wall while Dr Mike sat on the bed.   
  
"This is Sully, my husband," she introduced the two when she remembered that they hadn't met yet. The door opened and a little girl walked in. Michaela smiled at her and opened her arms, which the little child climbed right into. "And this is our little girl, Katie."   
  
Aingelina smiled. "Hello," she said, reaching out a hand to the little girl. "It's nice to meet you."   
  
"Hi," she said shyly, staring at the woman before her. "How come you don't have a shirt on?"   
  
"Katie!" Dr Mike exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I don't know where she gets these things from."   
  
Sully laughed. "She gets it from her mother." Pushing himself up from the wall he placed a gentle kiss on Michaela's hair and took Katie into his arms. "Come on Katie, let's go see the horses." Bribed with a trip to Robert E's shop Katie gladly switched to her fathers care and the two were gone from the room, closing the door softly behind them.   
  
"Dr Mike..."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"How did you get to be a doctor? I've never met a woman doctor before."   
  
Michaela smiled. "My father was a doctor. I suppose I learned to love medicine from a very early age. I joined him in his practice but when he died no one would come to me. A little while later I saw an ad for a doctor needed here in Colorado Springs so I came. It was very difficult at first but eventually the town came to accept me as their doctor. As for Sully and I... he was a bit of a mystery to me. I knew he was special to me but it wasn't until another man proposed that I realized how much he meant to me. By then though I almost lost him. We were married some time later. We have four children, Matthew, Colleen, Brian, and little Katie."   
  
"Matthew? The sheriff is your son?"   
  
"Well sort of. You see when I first came here I was befriended by their mother, Charlotte. A snake killed her and asked me to take her children, care for them and raise them. We were a family; though there were times I thought I might as well have tried to move a mountain. Katie, though, is our daughter, Sully's and mine. All of us, except Matthew, live on our homestead outside of town that Sully built for us."   
  
Aingelina smiled wistfully. "Sounds like you have a perfect life."   
  
"I wouldn't say perfect, but I do love it very much." Michaela looked down at the woman lying in the bed next to her. "What about you? If I may ask, how did you get all those bruises and contusions on your body?"   
  
"I think you already know," she said softly.   
  
Growing serious Dr Mike met her gaze. "You were beaten. And that's why you ran away from your home?"   
  
"That among other things." Wondering at the sudden urge to tell this stranger, Aingelina debated whether she should tell or should keep her life in the shadows. Taking a chance she decided to tell her tale, becoming lost in her memories.   
  
"I was born to a pair of wonderful parents, my mother, Alexandria, and my father, Paolo. They were second generation Americans; their great grandparent had come to America from Italy. My father's family made a fortune selling pasta in a local restaurant that they started down in New Orleans. When my parents married my father took his share of the family fortune and moved to California. He opened a dance hall there and it flourished.   
They were rich. My mother bore him two sons, Ricardo and Pietro. Ricardo was killed in the civil war; he would have been about your age I think, had he lived to see this day. Pietro you have already met. Peter he goes by now, the only one who dared call him Pietro was Ma."   
  
"The next child was a girl, Maria. There were two more sons, Antonio and Victor, and there would have been a third but he died during childbirth. Pa wanted nothing to do with the dead child but Ma loved him anyway. She called him Ricardo for his older brother, whose steps he followed in by dying at so young an age. I was born next and then after me another son. Ma died giving birth to him so my father named him Alexander after her. I was six years old when she died; I still miss her so much. That was when everything changed."   
  
"My father began to beat me and my sister. At first it would just be when he was angry with us and he would apologize for it later. But soon there were no apologies and no more reasons. He would beat us every night. Maria was old enough to marry and she did. She and her husband moved away and I haven't heard from them since. When she left Pa gave me all of her responsibilities. I was seven years old and caring for a household of four men and one little boy. Cooking, cleaning, caring for Alex, shopping... it was all my responsibility. And every night I would have to run from Pa, to avoid his fists. I would hide outside, no matter what the weather was like; it was the only place I knew he couldn't find me. Usually he was to drunk to remember if he didn't catch me but when he did catch me I was beaten."   
  
"Pa knew that his fists could only do so much damage to me and he wanted to hurt me. He said that it was because I reminded him of Ma, that she had left him the way Maria had and he was going to make sure I knew that he was the one who ran my life. So one night he took me outside with a pistol in his hand. I had been trained how to use a gun since I was five years old, Peter took care of that, and Pa knew it. He stood me in the yard a few feet away from the chain that held our family dog, Jacob, and ordered me to shoot him dead. Jacob was the only friend I had in my own home and I didn't want to do it so he hit me, knocking me to the ground. He stood me up, yelling at me to pull the trigger and shoot the dog. I was crying so hard and Pa knew I wouldn't do it so he crushed my hand in his and forced me to pull the trigger. That night I buried my friend in the field behind our house."   
  
"I grew up to be very strong, I had to be. I also became a young woman. I was developing breasts by the time I was eleven and I had my first womanly cycle when I was twelve. A beautiful little girl living in a house full of men, it was only a matter of time until someone took notice. Antonio was first. He came to my room on night and tried to touch me. He would have had his way too had it not been for the fact that Pa also showed up wanting to beat me. From that night on I kept a hunting under my pillow and I learned fight them off. Usually they were too drunk to put up much of a fight. It wasn't long until I could hold my own against them without a knife, but having it there helped. Pietro was the only one of my older brothers who never entered my room. Of the three of them it was he who looked at me with any respect at all. He would still follow any order Pa gave, but he didn't like it. He taught me to defend myself with both a knife and a gun; he showed me all the weak spots a man has and how to use them to my advantage. After a few years of training I was even able to fight him off when he would try to drag me wherever Pa was, waiting to beat me."   
  
"When I was seven I left school by Pa's orders and stayed at the house all day, going into town only when there was shopping for me to do. Alex, my little brother, knew me as his Ma since he'd never known our real Ma, but he was also Pa's son and it didn't take him long to adopt Pa's attitude towards me as well. By the time he was fifteen he tried to smack me around like Pa did. He learned that he couldn't wound me with his hands but he could still wound me with his words. Alex's attacks became verbal, and they inflicted more damage than his fists ever could."   
  
"On the first day of school, back when I was six years old, just before Ma died, I met a girl my own age. Her name was Kathy; she was the daughter of a farmer and came from a poor family. We were the best of friends instantly. Pa hated our friendship and he tried to put a stop to it but he couldn't. He may have prevented us from seeing each other everyday but he couldn't control our hearts. We wrote each other letters and put them in out secret place, an old log with a hollow center. Sometimes I would put little treats in there for her and she would leave me a flower or an empty robin's eggshell she'd found in the forest. We grew up this way, always the best of friends. She never treated me any differently like some of the other kids did. The entire town knew what happened in our house but she was the only one who befriended me. She was the reason I was able to stay sane."   
  
"When we were twenty-two Kathy met a man and fell in love. She was getting married and begged me to stand up as her maid of honor. So the day of her wedding I stole out of the house while Pa was at the dance hall in my best dress and stood up for her. I left right after the wedding and slipped back into the house but Pa caught me. He'd come home to get some papers he forgot and saw I wasn't there. Right then and there, while Kathy was celebrating her wedding, I was tied to a tree and whipped. I never screamed, not because I didn't want to, but because I didn't want to ruin Kathy's wedding day. It wasn't until a year later that anyone found out I had been whipped. Pietro was furious but he couldn't stand up to Pa. Pa'd kill him without hesitating and we both knew it. It wasn't until four years later that I knew I had to leave. If I didn't I would have died, either by his hands or mine."   
  
Lost in her memories Aingelina was oblivious to the fact that Dr. Mike was still in the room, her eyes staring out the window at nothing. Tears were streaming silently down Dr. Mike's cheeks as she listened to the woman's story, the hell that was her life. Knowing she needed to leave the room, or break down in front of her patient, Michaela stood up from the bed, shutting the door behind her and fled to the main room downstairs. Shutting the door to the stairs and hallway she leaned back on it and her sobs escaped. Hands over her mouth, doubled over from the pain in her heart, Michaela wept.   
  
Standing in the doorway Hank watched, not knowing what to do. He'd just entered the clinic to get medicine for his girls when she had shut the door and lost her control. Before he could move any closer he saw Sully and Katie approaching. Moving to intercept them he put his hand out to stop them before they reached the clinic. "I'll take Katie to Grace, you'd better get in there." He didn't say anything else; he didn't need to. Sully looked to the doorway and back to Hank before he told Katie to go with Hank to see Miss Grace. Giving Hank his daughter Sully entered the clinic. "Come on kiddo, let's you 'n' me go see what Miss Grace has cookin'."   
  
Holding the girls hand he led the way to the café and sat them both down at a table that was somewhat out of sight. He didn't need the whole town to know he was doing this. Heading over to him with a pot of coffee Grace stopped short when she saw Katie sitting at the table with him, her legs swinging carefree under the table, her face a study of confusion. "Hank? What on earth...?"   
  
"Me 'n' the kid are gettin' some pie," he said, his tone daring her to object. "But we need to keep it real quiet like, got it?"   
  
Still confused but seeing no real harm in the matter she said, "Okay then. Two pieces of pie coming up."   
  
Staring at the little girl across the table from him Hank could see a lot of her mother in her eyes. The same honesty and knowledge that drove him mad at the same time that he respected it. They were silent while they waited for the pie and when it came Katie dug in while Hank ignored his, he didn't want pie; he wanted to know what got Michaela so upset. He'd never seen her lose it like she had in the clinic; well except for the times he made her angry. Then she was all spitfire and could raise hell like the best of them, but he couldn't remember seeing her weep the way she did just now. She only had one patient right now, that girl from the saloon that night, the one who was dressed like a man. Had she died? No, that didn't make sense. Hank had seen her loose patients before, yes she cried sometimes, but never like that. It had to be something else.   
  
"Ma!"   
  
Glancing up Hank saw Sully and Michaela walking towards them. Her face had been washed but he could still see tears in her eyes. Getting up he nodded to them and left, making his way back to the saloon. Once he was there he remembered that he hadn't gotten the medicine for his girls. "Damn!"   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
It was Sunday again and Michaela was ready to go to church. But first she wanted to stop in on Aingelina. Knocking softly she saw that the woman was already awake. Smiling she entered the room and sat down on the bed's edge. "Good morning."   
  
"Morning, Dr. Mike. You look fancy today."   
  
"Oh, its Sunday. We're on our way to church. I wanted to stop by quickly to make sure you were okay. I know you spent the night alone last night."   
  
"I'm fine thank you. You were right to have gone home, its unfair of me to keep you here every night when you have a family to care for."   
  
"Well I'll be back after church and I'll be sure to bring you some lunch."   
  
Aingelina smiled. "Thank you."   
  
When the door had shut and she was sure the doctor was gone Aingelina put her plans into motion. Moving the blanket off her she sat up slowly from the bed and stood to her feet, draping a shawl over her bare shoulders, her chest still bandaged enough to cover the important parts. Unsteady she put her hand to the wall and made her way to the doors that led to the patio. She'd seen the rocking chair there a few days ago when Grace had opened the doors to get some fresh air in the room, and knew she wanted to sit outside, if only for a little while. Wincing as she used her muscles to open the doors she left them open and sank carefully into the chair that stood in the corner. It was so peaceful, the town completely quiet as most everyone was in the church across the bridge, that the need to break the silence almost overwhelmed her. She began to hum to herself, rocking the chair slightly. Peace, for the first time in twenty years; Aingelina wanted to cry at the feeling of it.   
  
Hank had heard the church bell ringing and knew that the next day had begun. When they stopped he emerged from his room, poured himself a drink, and went to sit on the porch railing. This was his favorite time of the day. It was so quiet you could hear the breeze as it ruffled by, going about its business. The town was empty and it was the only time he ever felt truly at peace, able to be himself. Oh he didn't mind keeping up the 'saloon keeper' image; it was fun to be brutally honest with everyone, to see his or her horrified reactions to what he had to say. He'd had some good laughs over the people in this town. But this time of the day, when the world was gone and he was free to relax and enjoy the peace; this was, by far, his favorite time.   
  
Sitting on his porch railing, one leg up, the other dangling, he heard something. Hank couldn't quite place it at first but after a moment he knew that somewhere someone was humming. And he could hear a rocking chair creaking a floorboard that was beneath it. Glancing up and down the abandoned street he saw nothing. Curious his gaze drifted upward to the second floor of the buildings and he saw her, sitting on the patio of the clinic. Her long black hair was hanging loose and waving a little bit in the breeze as she rocked back and forth. Though her eyes were closed she was moving so he knew she was awake. She was beautiful. Hank remembered the night she'd fought her brother in the street and knew she was strong as well; and had a right hook that could knock down a man.   
  
She was a mystery, and Hank loved mysteries. From what he'd heard she had run away from home a few months ago, on the run from her brother and the posse that was chasing her. Why she had dressed like a man was easy enough to guess. A lone man coming into town would barely get a glance, but a lone woman; that would be talked about for days. The fight that day had been interesting. Pete had laid it into her as much as she had him and yet when one of his men shot her he nearly beat the man to death. Why? Was he one of those people that would hit their own kin but if anyone else did they were as good as dead? It made sense from what he'd seen. Maybe that was the reason she'd run.   
  
Hank was still speculating when he heard the bell ring again, signaling that church was over. After a quick glance towards the church he looked back to the woman who's name he'd heard was Aingelina, 'What the hell kind of name is that?', and saw that she had stood to move back inside. As she reached for the door handle the edge of her shawl slipped and Hank saw the bare, smooth, pale as snow skin of her shoulder and arm before she was gone from sight. It was a stark contrast to the bruises along her arm and shoulder, both fresh ones, colored deep blue and purple, and old ones that had faded to yellow and green. Interesting, very interesting.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three   
  
  
Seated at a table in Grace's café on the lazy Wednesday morning Aingelina stared at the meal before her. She hadn't seen a meal this delectable since she'd run from home. Picking up her fork she heeded Dr Mike's admonition and made sure she took small bites, chewing thoroughly. Across the table from her Dr Mike and Grace sat, observing her and chatting about the events of the weekend that had been missed by the clinic-ridden patient.   
  
"Of course after church we all have a picnic in the clearing. It's very nice, laid-back and relaxed. But I guess most Sundays are," Grace smiled. "But it's good that you're up and about now. You can join us on Saturday for the town dance!"   
  
"Oh I don't think she'll be up to dancing just yet," Dr Mike said pointedly meeting Aingelina's eyes.   
  
"I know, nothing strenuous for another two weeks. But I can watch, can't I? Listen to the music from a nice safe seat somewhere?"   
  
The three women smiled. Aingelina had found another friend in Grace, a kind heart and a welcome smile. Though Dr Mike was the only one who knew her past, Aingelina was sure that Grace would have a place in her heart as much as the kind doctor. Chatting for a little while longer Aingelina finished what she could of her meal. Dr Mike had been called back to the clinic by someone with a feverish child. Full from her meal she stood and brought her dishes to the sink to wash them for Grace while she tended another customer.   
  
"You didn't have to do that!" she said as she saw what Aingelina was doing. "Dr Mike won't be happy if she knows you did some work."   
  
"I would hardly call washing a dish work. And besides," she smiled. "Dr Mike doesn't have to know." Grace shook her head but couldn't hide her smile. "How do I get to Robert E's?"   
  
Giving her directions Grace watched her until she could see her no more. 'What a sweet woman,' she thought to herself.   
  
Aingelina approached the blacksmith shop and her eyes were drawn to a lone horse penned up in the corner. "Charlie!" she breathed. Stopping at the fence she unlatched the gate and slipped inside, latching it once more behind her. Hearing the noise and smelling her scent Charlie walked over, nudging his nose into her shoulder playfully, greeting his mistress. "Oh Charlie," she whispered. "How have you been old friend? I've missed you. Did you miss me?" Charlie whinnied and bobbed his head before placing it gently on her shoulder once more.   
  
Hearing the whinny of the horse Robert E turned and saw someone in brown pants and a white shirt, long black hair falling past the waist, standing next to the horse that had almost bitten him on more than one occasion. "Hey! You there! Get out of there before he bites you!" he yelled. When the person turned to face him he recognized her as the woman Grace had described. She'd been right; the woman was beautiful. "You must be his owner. I'm Robert E. You've got one tempermental horse there. Nearly took off my hand the first time I tried to get at him."   
  
Aingelina smiled. "Oh he's just a little cranky at being penned up. I usually let him wander free to come and go as he pleases." Walking over to the fence where Robert E stood she extended her hand. "You must be Robert E."   
  
"Yes'm. This is my blacksmith shop. I noticed his one shoe is out of shape, you'll want to get that fixed before you try to ride him again."   
  
Surprised she looked down to his hooves and located the one he was talking about. "Oh Charlie, why didn't you tell me?" Robert E gave a strange look to the woman. He'd heard of taking to your horse but never asking it a question. His look changed to incredulity when the horse whinnied and stamped his bad shoe onto the ground, tossing his head. Aingelina clucked at her horse. "Always trying to take care of me aren't you boy?" Charlie snorted and put his head onto her shoulder. Reaching up to stroke his jaw she smiled. "Well now it's my turn to take care of you, friend." Kissing the side of his face she left the pen and took a handful of oats from a bucket sitting next to the wall near a row of horseshoes. Stroking his neck she fed him the oats while turning her head to speak to Robert E. "Would you repair his shoe for me, Robert E? I have the money in my saddlebags if you'll just show them to me."   
  
Still in staring at her he blinked and shook his head. "Uh, yeah... yeah I have it over here." Turning away he came back seconds later with her bags, holding them out for her to take. Smiling at him Aingelina reached out, taking the bags from him, wincing as she put her chest muscles to work. Rifling through them for a moment she checked that everything was there and pulled out a few five-dollar bills, handing them to Robert E. "That's too much," he protested.   
  
Aingelina shook her head with a small smile. "You've kept Charlie here for two weeks, you're going to re-shoe him, and I don't know how much longer I'll need him kept here. It's just about right I'd say." Putting a few more bills into her pocket she handed the bags back to Robert E. "I'll be back for those later." Nodding to him she walked out of his shop, heading towards the store. It was a short walk there and as she entered Aingelina saw two men lounging around, talking amongst themselves. A woman with fire red hair was standing, folding some material on to a wooden bolt and another woman in a faded sunbonnet was placing an order with an older man behind the counter. As she crossed the threshold every pair of eyes turned to her, conversations silenced as the watched her. Quickly the one woman collected her order, paid, and fled the store.   
  
"Can I help you?" the older man said, his tone annoyed and clipped.   
  
"Yes I need to make a few purchase's. Some clothes and a few other things."   
  
"Well now, I can't sell mans clothes to no gal."   
  
"Loren!" the red haired woman cried as she hurried over to Aingelina's side. "Goodness! Come with me, I'll help you find something."   
  
As she was moved over to the clothing section of the store one of the men called out to her. "Better get the green shirt," he said pointing to the shirt on display in the men's clothes. "Goes better with your eyes." The two men with him laughed at his snide comment.   
  
The woman opened her mouth to scold him as they passed the two men but Aingelina beat her to a response. "Actually you'd better be the one to get it," she told him with a teasing air as she fingered a hole on his sleeve. "You look like you need it more than I do." Tossing him a smirk she continued on towards the dresses with the red haired woman leading the way. Behind them she heard the other two men snicker at the third, his blue eyes blazing that she had bested him with her words. Ignoring them she looked over the dresses and, seeing nothing she really cared for, turned to the woman standing with her. "I'd really like something simple. A plain skirt and shirttail perhaps?"   
  
"Of course. We have a skirt here and the shirttails are over here." Helping her choose her clothing the woman introduced herself. "I'm Dorothy, I run the Gazette over in the telegraph office. Don't you pay any mind to Loren or Hank, Jake either, they're just trying to get your dander up."   
  
"Oh don't worry about me. It'll take a lot more than a few comments to get me upset. These will do fine," she said, pointing to the clothes she'd chosen. "Do you carry bullets?" Though she made an odd face Dorothy nodded and led her back over to the main counter. Going behind it she produced a box of bullets. "Two boxes, please, and a nickels worth of your licorice wrapped up with a bow."   
  
Filling the order while Loren added it up Dorothy wondered what she needed the bullets for. This was a strange woman that much was certain. She acted like a woman, walked like one too, yet she could fight like a man. Glancing at Loren's number she said, "That comes to eight oh five."   
  
"Cash only," Loren threw in, earning him a look of distaste from Dorothy.   
  
Smiling at the both of them Aingelina pulled two fives from her pocket and put them on the counter. Pointing to a small hairdad she said, "Why don't you throw that in and we'll call it even?" Gathering her purchases she nodded to Loren and looked to Dorothy. "Have a nice day." Slipping from the store she left them to their gossip and made her way back to the blacksmith shop to claim her saddlebags before heading back to the clinic. She was exhausted from her first sojourn into the world and by the time she reached the clinic her chest was burning with pain again. Scolded by Dr Mike she went upstairs and fell to sleep, still wearing her pants and boots.   
  
When she awoke the room was dark, the moon shining in through the window offering a little light. Stretching carefully Aingelina got out of the bed and opened the doors that led to the patio. Night had fallen and the town was aglow with lanterns and candles. Looking down she saw that the saloon was in full swing and, with a frown of disgust, she saw that by looking straight across she could see right into one of the whores rooms. About to turn away the glint of steel caught her attention. Looking closely she saw that the man had pulled a knife of the whore and though she was trying to get away from him she had nowhere to go. The young girl was going to be killed and no one would hear her scream over the noise from below. Without stopping to think about the consequences Aingelina grabbed her hunting blade and pistol, putting both into the back of her waistband, and fled the room. Knowing they wouldn't let her through the front door she slipped around the back of the saloon and found a back door that was open. With racing feet she climbed the stairs and opened the door to the room she had seen from across the street.   
  
"Hey there!" she called as she entered the room, pulling the man off the whore. She could see that the man had already taken a swipe at the whore, her arm bleeding profusely as she held it close to her body, tears of pain and fear streaming from her eyes. "Now that's not nice."   
  
With a lightening fast right hook she knocked him to the floor. Grabbing him before he had a chance to get steady on his feet she threw him into the hallway. Gasping from the pain in her chest Aingelina knew she couldn't stop. If he had a chance to recover she didn't have the strength to win that fight. In the hallway she kicked him, knocking him down the stairs into the saloon below. Going after the bastard she emerged into the saloon and saw the crowds springing to their feet at the sight of the man stumbling to get upright again. She let loose another right hook and he crashed into the bar but used its support to stay upright.   
  
"She may be a whore but she is still a human being, you damn bastard!" she spat at the man.   
  
Behind Aingelina the whore had followed them into the room, still holding her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. Hank saw his girl bleeding and realized the man who'd paid for her time must have taken a knife to her. Whores or not, no one harmed his girls like that. From behind the counter he grabbed his rifle and moved to aim it at the man. He had recovered from her blow and moved toward Aingelina hitting her with a quick jab from his fist. Though Hank saw and heard the fist connect with her jaw she stayed upright, taking a step back to regain her balance she bumped into Hank who grabbed her arm to help steady her. Even as he aimed his rifle she drew her pistol from behind her back and pointed it at his chest, her aim steady and true.   
  
"No body takes a knife to one of my girls!" Hank yelled at the man. "Get the hell out of my saloon!"   
  
Seeing the two guns pointed at him the man turned and fled. 'Not a moment too soon,' Aingelina thought as she lowered her weapon, her body beginning to shake with the burning pain in her chest. Unable to stand she fell only to be caught up in someone's arms. From the distance she heard a man yelling for someone to get Dr Mike and felt herself being carried out into the cool night air. There was a crashing noise, like a door being kicked open and Aingelina was laid down on a table. A man's face swam above hers, his long blond curls sweeping against her cheek and his blue eyes peering down at her. She knew him but couldn't think of his name. What was his name? His scruffy mouth was moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying over the rush in her ears. As she watched him a blackness over took her and she welcomed its peace.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
"Where the hell is she!?!" Hank yelled, pacing the room of the clinic.   
  
Aingelina was passed out on the table having succumbed to the pain in her chest. Claire, his whore who'd been hurt, was sitting on one of the chair, crying as she held her arm to her chest. They'd been waiting for Dr Mike for almost half an hour now. Hank didn't know what to do. His girls were taking care of the saloon so he wasn't really worried about that. It was Aingelina that he was worried about. He'd be damned if she died saving one of his girls. How she knew Claire was in trouble he didn't know yet, all he'd been able to get from the girl was that she saved her life. Ready to yell out of frustration he saw a horse galloped past the window, stopping at the clinic and a rider dismounted. Dr Mike rushed into the clinic, tossing her coat off her shoulders and onto the floor and moved to Aingelina's side.   
  
"What happened!?!"   
  
"She was in a fight," Hank offered. "Saved one of my girls from some bastard with a knife."   
  
Looking up Dr Mike noticed Claire for the first time. She saw the wounded arm and knew that Aingelina took precedence. But with a wounded arm it would be impossible for the girl to help. "Hank, I need your help." Hank nodded and stepped forward. "Very carefully, help me get her shirt off." Working together the two managed to unbutton and slip of the bloodied shirt. Hank saw the blood spreading over her bandaged chest and grimaced while Micheala cut away enough of the bandage to expose the wound and nothing more. Working quickly she cleaned away the blood and examined the wound. "Some of the stitches had torn, I'll have to redo them. Wash your hands in that basin over there. Then come hold this over her mouth. Use one drop of Ether every minute. She's already unconscious so we don't need to use a lot."   
  
Sleeves rolled up and his hands washed Hank stood by Aingelina while Michaela washed her hands. He looked down at her as he squeezed a drop of Ether onto the cloth and Hank waited for Micheala to begin. In silence she worked, pulling out a few of the stitches and replacing them, the skin around them an angry red hew. When she had finished Micheala put a bandage around the wound. "I need you to sit her up and hold her steady so that I can get the bandages around her. Be very careful."   
  
Hank lifted Aingelina into a sitting position and watched as Micheala cut away the old bandages leaving her skin bare and her chest exposed. Though he did look at her breasts it was her back that held his attention. Fading bruises, some almost gone while others were a little fresher, were splotched all over her back but beneath the colors were criss-crossed white lines. It almost looked like...   
  
"She was whipped?" Hank asked, his brow furrowed. "What the hell did she do to get whipped?"   
  
Micheala looked up from her bandages, eyes wide. She was sure that he would have focused on the front of her body, not the back; and she didn't know which would embarrass Aingelina more. "Yes. She was whipped."   
  
Turning back to her task she would go no farther to answer his second question. It wasn't her place to give out that information. A few moments later she was bandaged and Micheala asked Hank to carry Aingelina up to her room while she tended to Claire. Picking the woman up in his arms Hank climbed the stairs to the recovery room. Sitting her in the bed she pulled the pistol and hunting knife from her waist and tossed them onto the table next to the bed. The covers already pulled back Hank laid her down and pulled the blanket back over her, tucking it in under her sides, cocooning her in the bed. With her safely tucked away in the bed he turned to put the knife and gun into her saddlebags that had been dumped in the corner. Opening the one he saw the two boxes of bullets and put the knife and gun into that bag. Out of curiosity he opened the other bag and saw all sorts of bills rolled into a wad sitting atop a piece of paper with handwriting. Pulling out the paper he opened it and began to read.   
  
'Dear Aingel;'   
  
'I got your letter and of course I'll help you out. Meet me at the edge of town; I'll have Charlie waiting with some supplies. It won't be much but I'm sure you can get more once you're under way. Oh God, Aingel, I can't tell you how much I'm going to miss you, but I'll be happy knowing that you've escaped the torment your Pa and brothers put you through. Aingel, I've known you since the day we met in the schoolyard when we were six years old. You remember that? When Tommy Haskins pulled my braid and you shoved him? I still smile when I think about that day. You were my Guardian Aingel, but who guarded you from your own kin? But now you're leaving and I'll celebrate it for you. I'll go into town and I'll drink a glass of whiskey for you, even though I hate the stuff, and I'll smile and laugh because only I'll know that you've escaped.'   
  
'I'll miss you Aingel, so much, but I'll be glad you're gone. Don't ever come back, you hear me, never come back. Go to Canada, get lost somewhere and live your life making new memories, happy memories. You deserve them more than anyone else I know. You know how we loved to make wishes when we saw a star? Well right now I only have two wishes in my heart. One of them is more of a regret than a wish. I wish you had screamed the day your Pa whipped you. I wish that because then we could have come and rescued you from that monster before now. I'd have had my Johnny's Pa throw him in jail forever. But I guess no one can do anything about that one. My other wish, this is something I wish with all my heart and soul. I'll wish it on every star I see. I wish that you find peace. True peace. A man who'll love you, who'll protect you, and who'll give you the family you never had. That's what I wish for you, Aingel. That's what you deserve.'   
  
'I have to hurry and put this in the tree but I'll be waiting at the edge of town, Charlie and me will be waiting so you can ride away and never come back. I love you Aingelina Bowry, you're the best friend a woman could ever wish for.'   
  
'Love Kathy'   
  
Folding the letter Hank put it back where he had found it. All his facts about her made sense now. Why she had run; the whip marks on her back, her strength. Everything. Standing Hank turned to leave when one of the doors flapped in the wind against the wall. Crossing to it he was about to close it when he looked across the street and saw straight into the room Claire used. "So that's how she knew," he said aloud.   
  
"Knew what, Hank?"   
  
Turning he saw Micheala as entered the room and put her hand to the sleeping Aingelina's forehead. "How she saw that Claire was in trouble. You can see right into the room from this spot."   
  
Moving to stand next to him she looked across the street and saw the lit room. "Oh! I never noticed that before."   
  
"Me either." Hank shut the doors and looked at the sleeping woman. "Listen, Micheala, lets keep this between us, okay? She don't need to know that I helped with the operation and I'll make sure Claire don't say a thing."   
  
Micheala met his eyes and nodded. This man never ceased to amaze her. Just when she thought she had him figured out he pulled another trick out of his hat like a magician. Settling back into a chair she soon fell asleep waiting for her patient to wake up.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
It was early Friday afternoon before Dr Mike would allow Aingelina out of the clinic again. After a brief stop by Robert E's to see Charlie she made her way to the saloon. Walking through the double doors she saw that it was relatively empty, only a few patrons so far. Stopping at the bar Aingelina helped herself to a glass of whiskey from the bottle on the bar. Slamming it back she grimaced as it burned down the back of her throat.   
  
"You owe me for that."   
  
Lifting her gaze from the empty glass to Hank as he emerged from a room behind the edge of the bar she shook her head. "I paid for a whole bottle and only got one glass," she reminded him. "You owe me."   
  
Hank grinned. "That I do. Take the bottle, I don't like owing anybody."   
  
"No thanks. I'll just keep it here. Dr Mike'd tan my hide if I brought this back to the clinic with me." Looking around she asked, "Where's Claire?"   
  
"Doing her job."   
  
Nodding Aingelina tossed a few dollars onto the bar. "When she's done she's mine for the day." Re-corking the bottle she put it on the bar, grabbed a deck of cards from the shelf next to it, and went to sit at one of the tables. Hanks watched as she split the deck, shuffling a little clumsily, with the hands of a person who had seen but never done, before laying some cards down face down and some face up. With the rest of the deck in her hands he watched as she played some sort of game he didn't know. Sitting down across from her he watched. "It's a game for one person to play. No betting involved, you wouldn't be interested."   
  
"Show me."   
  
Glancing at him he could see the amusement in her eyes and saw the slow grin appear on her lips. "You start by shuffling the deck. Lay down seven rows of one card each; face down. Then put down another card in the six rows left, then five then four, three, two, and one. Flip over the first card put one more card on each row; face up. Now take the cards you have in your hand and count out three." Step by step Aingelina explained the game of Solitaire to Hank while she waited for Claire. A man emerged from the stairwell and she looked up to see Claire following him out into the saloon. Seeing Aingelina, the young girl approached, her face lighting up. When the girl had reached the table where she and Hank were seated Aingelina took one breath and her nose was over powered by the girl's stench of sweat, grime, sex, and whiskey. "Damn!" she said, putting a hand over her mouth and nose. Aingelina saw Hank raise an amused eyebrow but turned her attention toward Claire. "I've bought your time for a few hours. Go wash up, put on some decent clothes, and meet me back here." Claire opened her mouth to say something but Aingelina silenced her. "Don't question me, just go." Aingelina watched the girl scurry off to the her room, to do as she was ordered, before turning her attention back to Hank, and amused grin on his face. "Something funny?"   
  
Rocking back onto the hind legs of his chair Hank chuckled. "You ain't like a normal gal, are you?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
Still grinning he got up to service a man that entered the bar. While he was at the bar Claire emerged in a proper shirt and skirt. Nodding to her Aingelina got up from her seat and left the bar without a backward glance. Leading the way to the clearing Aingelina stopped and turned to face her student. Reaching out a hand she slapped the girls cheek just enough to leave a small sting. "You need to learn how to defend yourself. If you're going to whore yourself then you have got to learn how to fight off the scum that will use you. Do you understand?" Claire nodded, wide-eyed and speechless. "Now, I want you to hit me as hard as you can, right here on my cheek. I want you to keep trying until you finally hit me."   
  
Taking a deep breath Claire balled up one of her fists and swung at Aingelina. Stepping back just in time she avoided the small fist and reached out to slap the girl's cheek again. Holding her cheek for a moment Claire balled her fist again when Aingelina nodded to her and swung. Once more she was slapped on the cheek as her fist missed its target. Again and again they did this until Claire's cheek was red and she was frustrated. "What is the point of this!?! You keep moving so I can't hit you! And you keep hitting me!"   
  
"That is the point Claire. If someone is attacking you they're not going to stand there and let you hit them. They're going to keep hitting you until you stop fighting them." Aingelina saw the point hit home and realization came into Claire's eyes. "Now hit my hand, right here in my palm as hard as you can." Holding up her hand for Claire to hit it she winced when contact was made, irritating her chest with the motion. "Okay, you've got a bit of strength in you. First you need to build that up. I want you to work, do whatever you have to, to build your muscles. Next I want you to work on your swing. You need to be quick, you can't draw your arm back so far, they'll see that, and know you're trying to hit them, it gives them time to move. Keep your fists up here, like this," she moved the girl's hands up near her face. "Good, now that does two things. First it protects your face. If I'm going to try and hit you I'll hit your arm instead of your face. Second it keeps you ready. Real quick, as fast as you can punch my hand."   
  
Claire let a fist fly and hit Aingelina's hand. "Good. Now work on that next, the faster you can move the less time he'll have to try and hit you." Aingelina stood up and took Claire's hands in hers. "Now what I'm going to show you next will really hurt the man you're fighting. It's a last resort, don't uses it if you don't have to because not only will it really hurt them man it will make him madder than hell once he's recovered." Thinking back to the training days with her brother Aingelina remembered all the spots he'd told her about. "The most sensitive area on a mans body is his pecker."   
  
Claire smiled. "That's for sure."   
  
"Well it's also the place that will cause him the most pain. There's quite a few things you can do to make it hurt."   
  
From the porch at the saloon Hank watched as Claire tried to hit Aingelina, and then begin hitting her hands. When she grabbed Claire's shoulders and slowly put a knee to her crotch he knew exactly what she was telling the whore. 'So she fight's dirty, too,' he thought to himself. Called back inside to service a customer Hank was kept busy until the women returned several hours later, falling in through the doors, laughing with each other over something. Catching Claire's eyes he motioned for her to get back to work. With a smile Claire said goodbye and headed up the stairs looking happier than Hank had seen her in a long time. Normally a quiet, shy girl Hank was surprised to see her grab one of the other girls, dragging her up the stairs, whispering excitedly as they went. "Unless you want a drink I got customers," he glared at Aingelina as she leaned against the bar with a smile on her face. With a playful wink she sauntered out of the bar and headed toward the café to see Grace. Biting back a grin he kept his scowl in place and headed over to one of the poker tables.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, her hair still damp from her bath Aingelina carefully combed through the locks before braiding them tightly to her head in a style of one of the girls at the dance hall had shown her. Cecilia had called it a 'French woman's braid'. Aingelina thought it was beautiful and had gotten adept at styling her hair in that manner, it was different form everyone else and she liked it. Finishing the braid she left a few inches loose at the bottom and tied a string around to keep it in place. Tonight she felt like a woman, it was a feeling she had rarely gotten the chance to feel. Not like a slave to her family, not like a whipping girl, not like a woman acting like a man, but a woman through and through. In her shirt and skirt, petticoats and all, she looked, felt and smelled like a woman. Smiling she descended the stairs to meet Dr Mike. Aingelina liked the way it felt to be a woman without worrying that someone would try to take advantage of her..   
  
"Why Aingelina! You look positively beautiful tonight!"   
  
Smiling at her friend Aingelina could feel a slight blush coming to her cheeks. Compliments had stopped when she was six years old. She had forgotten how good it felt to hear them. "Thank you, Dr Mike."   
  
"Aingelina, how did you do your hair like that? It looks so intricate and difficult," Colleen asked as she saw the woman's hair.   
  
"It is a little difficult to learn but not to do once you have learned it. I could show you if you like," she offered.   
  
"Well then, shall we go?"   
  
As a group, Sully, Michaela, Colleen, Andrew, Brian, and Katie, they crossed the bridge to the dance floor where the entire town was gathered, party already in full swing. As she walked with the family Aingelina could feel the stares and hear the whispers of the people they passed. Holding her head high she knew she had nothing to be ashamed of and she'd be damned if she let anyone think otherwise. While Colleen and Andrew escaped to a private corner and Brian ran off to find his friends the three remaining adults settled down under a large tree with Katie. Sitting in her Pa's lap Katie clapped and moved her body to the music, not a dance per say but the way she connected to the music as it beat within her heart. Watching the young girl Aingelina knew how she felt, the music beating within her own blood as well. When a slow dance began Sully held his hands out to Michaela and the headed out to the dance floor, leaving Katie in Aingelina's care. Climbing into her lap, sucking on the piece of licorice Aingelina had bought for her Katie leaned back, her head hitting the painful wound. Hissing quietly at the pain she shifted the young girl in her arms so that her head rested on Aingelina's shoulder instead of her chest. Another slow song began and, knowing it, Aingelina began to sing the words softly to Katie, the young girl sitting spell bound in her arms, listening to the song.   
  
"That was beautiful," a man said as she finished the song. Startled Aingelina jumped a little and looked around. There, on a bench less than a few feet away sat a man with a beard and dark hair. She didn't recognize him but he seemed to know her. "You have a beautiful voice Aingelina. I'm sorry, I've probably startled you; my name is Timothy."   
  
"Do you know me?" she asked him, curious as to how he knew her name.   
  
"No, not personally. I've heard about you from Loren and I heard you speaking with Dr Mike and Sully just now. I was wrong of me to listen in but I've heard so many conflicting stories about you I didn't know what to think."   
  
"And now that you've heard me speaking with Dr Mike you've come to a conclusion?"   
  
Timothy smiled. "I've come to the conclusion that you seem like a person I'd like to get to know better."   
  
Her wariness seemed to evaporate when his smile appeared. Something in her told Aingelina to trust this man sitting near them. "Then perhaps you and I shall have to make the time to get to know one another. It would be a waste to dismiss such an honest conclusion."   
  
"Yes it would," he laughed. "I've not heard your voice in church." It wasn't a question nor was it a condemnation. He simply stated a fact, his kind voice and honest words making it impossible for Aingelina to take offense.   
  
"No, I don't go to church."   
  
Timothy's reply was cut off when the dancing couple returned. Laughing the sat down again and noticed the confusion on Timothy's face and the seriousness of Aingelina's. "Is everything all right?" Dr. Mike asked, placing a gentle hand on the woman's arm.   
  
"Yes, I'm just a little tired. I think I'll walk back to the clinic."   
  
"Are you in pain? I'll walk back with you."   
  
"No!" Aingelina paused and chose her words carefully. "I'm fine, I just feel a headache coming on and I wanted to get away from the noise is all. I'll be fine."   
  
"Aingelina, would you mind walking me back to the store since you are heading that way yourself? I'm tired and I think I would like to get some rest."   
  
As he stood Aingelina noticed for the first time that he looked straight ahead and held a long stick in his hand. 'He's blind!' she realized. "Of course Timothy, I am going that way after all." Taking his hand in her arm she said goodnight to her companions and the two were off, ambling at a nice slow pace. Once they were a fair distance from the group she spoke again. "You're not really tired are you?" she asked him.   
  
"What makes you ask that?" he replied, neither confirming nor denying her suspicions.   
  
"You were enjoying the music, sitting there on your bench. I doubt you would have left had I not been so ready to go."   
  
Timothy laughed a hearty sound that made Aingelina smile in return. She had been right. "No, I wouldn't have left. But I did want to finish our conversation. We were interrupted at a most interesting moment. Wold you join me for a cup of coffee. You'd have to make it of course, but I'm sure Grace wouldn't mind." Timothy could hear her hesitate, feel the sudden tenseness in her arm, but she agreed and they waked over to the café. Once the coffee was made Aingelina joined him at the table and they sat in silence for a moment before he spoke. "May I ask you why you do not go to church? Is it that you simply do not believe in God?"   
  
Sighing Aingelina put her tin on the table, wrapping her hands around its comforting warmth. "I do believe in God. I'm rather angry with him right now, but I do believe that he exists. No, the reason I do not go to church is because I do not believe in the men that lead the congregation." She saw him start at her words but kept speaking. "In the town I grew up in I have known three Reverends. The first was Reverend Richard Brooke. He was an old man, already established with the church since before I was born. When my father was building his dance hall Brooke was brazen and outspoken against it, telling the entire town that it was the work of the devil to display females the way Pa planned to. The night the dance hall opened he was there, standing at the door, yelling at the men who entered, telling them that they would go to hell for their sins. That night he went home with one of the dancers on his arm. Every night he would yell at the men who entered and then go home with a dancing girl on his arm until the day he died in her arms."   
  
"The second Reverend, he replaced Brooke, was named Jason Smithton. From the day he got there until the night he was run over by a wagon he drank every night at the dance hall, going home drunker than a skunk. When he was sober he was an agreeable man so long as you did not cross him. If you dared to correct him over the littlest of matters, even if he was in the wrong, you were condemned as a sinner for the first reason he could find. Every Sunday he would pas the collection plate demanding more money from the poorest of people. If they could not pay he would not visit them, would not pray for them, and would not give them their last rights. Unless you cold fill his wallet he wanted nothing to do with you."   
  
"But the worst one yet is the one that still resides there as Preacher. His name is Geoffrey Baker. Though he did not openly support Pa's business so long as the hefty contributions were made to the collection plate he kept his mouth shut about it. He'd been there for about three months when my father invited him to dine with us at our house. Though my father ran a dance hall and kept them on as whores he was a respected man in the community. That night Baker sat at our dining room table, watching and nodding his approval while my father beat me because I had removed the bottle of whiskey from the table before he was finished with it. When Pa was finally done he sat down and nodded to Baker. He then looked at me and quoted 'Spare the rod spoil the child'. That was the last time I ever went to a church. So long as men like that are allowed to shepherd the congregation I will not set foot in their church."   
  
Sitting in his chair, listening to her describe the men of that church, Timothy's face grew grave, his heart wrenching that men of God were capable of doing such things. He knew they existed, he'd heard the tales before, but he'd never heard them from a first hand witness, only in whispered stories. "I'm glad that these men haven't turned you away from God. I wish I could tell you that that type of men are given their just dues but that is something only the Lord can decide. I can tell you that they are few and far between and most importantly that the Revered of our church is not like them."   
  
"I'm sorry Timothy, I find that difficult to believe."   
  
"Aingelina, you've told me something of your past and now I want to tell you something of mine." He smiled at her for a moment, gathering his words together in his mind. "I was not always the man you see before you. There was a time in my life that I was a gambler. I drank, smoked and gambled with my money and my life. I was a gambler who was very good at what I did. But I changed. I came to realize that there was something else I could do with my life. Something that would give to me as much as I gave to others." Reaching out Timothy took her hand in his, holding tightly yet with tenderness and care. "Aingelina, I'm the man who shepherds this congregation. I'm the Reverend of Colorado Springs."   
  
Staring at him she didn't know what to say. This man, Timothy, was a man that she had felt she could trust; a man that she had thought could be a friend. Now, sitting alone with him in an empty café she wondered at how quickly he, a Reverend, was able to bestow that feeling within her. She had known him less than one day and yet she trusted him implicitly. Never in all her life had there been a man she had trusted, and yet here she sat. Shaking her head Aingelina wondered at this town she had come to. It seemed that everyday someone in this town altered the view of life and people that she had held all her life. "Very well then Timothy. I will give your church a try. From what I've seen the Reverend here is a good man."   
  
"He's glad to hear you say that," Timothy smiled. His face grew serious again and he kept his grip on her hand. "If you ever want to talk, about anything, I'm never far away and I would welcome a visit at any hour."   
  
"Thank you," Aingelina said with a kind smile that he could hear in her voice.   
  
"Though I would have stayed the truth is I am rather tired. Would you walk with me to the store? I live there with Loren."   
  
Getting up she took his hand once more and they walked to his door, chatting like old friends, before saying goodnight. Once the door was shut safely behind him Aingelina turned and headed back toward the clinic. She could hear the music as she walked and her feet began to move in time with it, dancing her way down the middle of the dirt-paved street. When the song ended she gave a slight curtsy and laughed at herself. From the side of the road she heard clapping and turned to see Hank sitting on the porch rail, his hands clapping slowing, teasing and mocking her. "Nice, maybe you should come dance on my bar, I'm sure the men would pay to see that."   
  
Though her temper flared at his comment she realized he was goading her and refused to rise to his bait. Instead she teased him back. "Or perhaps you're too much of a coward to try it for yourself," she replied, waving her arm toward the music's origin. His snide grin still on his face, eyebrow raised in amusement, Hank dropped onto the street with ease and strode toward her. As the music began once more, a fast country tune, he grabbed her hand, spinning her around under his arm. Moving to the tune in a dance she didn't know Hank led her around the street, his feet moving from memory while his hands and arms directed her with light pushes and pulls on her waist. Faster and faster the beat in the music moved through the air, swirling around them until she was dizzy from it. All at once the music shifted to a slow county waltz and Aingelina found herself in his arms, moving in a square as the danced in the street. Her hand on his arm, his on her waist, and their hands joined they danced to the soft music playing under the star studded sky.   
  
Looking up at him she saw a smile, honest and true, playing over his mouth. There was no snideness in it, no acerbity, no bitterness. Just a smile shining clear through to his blue eyes that wrinkled with contained laughter. Aingelina knew she was seeing another side to the man everyone knew as the saloonkeeper, a side she doubted anyone else had ever seen. His hand was light on her waist, but its presence could not be missed, and his other held hers with a gentle touch that seemed out of place with the man she knew him to be. Aingelina's heart knew that there was more to this man than he let on to others, but he kept it buried deep within himself, not letting anyone near the inner parts of his heart and mind making her wonder all the more what he kept there. The music stopped and Hank released her, stepping back from her body, but his eyes never left hers.   
  
"Not so much of a coward as you thought."   
  
Aingelina watched as his grin once more slipped back to its normal place, becoming snide again before her eyes. Without another word he turned away from her and sauntered casually back into the saloon. Her mind racing with curiosity about the man who had held her so gently in his arms as they danced under the stars Aingelina turned and headed into the clinic. With her back to the saloon she did not see the blue eyes peering after her from the smoky window across the street, nor did she see the smile that made one last appearance for the night.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
The church bell ringing, it's tolling heard for miles, Aingelina hurried down the stairs. She was late. She'd been up so late last night, unable to snuff out the workings of her mind for hours after she had snuffed out the candle at her bedside. Emerging onto the street she finished putting the final pin in her bun and ran toward the church. She could see Timothy standing on the steps, Dr Mike standing with him talking about something. As she crossed the bridge she saw Michaela look toward her and smile, saying one more thing to the blind man on the top step. From the smile that graced his face Aingelina guessed that it was something about her. Nearing the steps she slowed and smoothed her skirt and hair before stepping up the steps to greet her friends. "Good morning Dr Mike, Timothy."   
  
"Good morning, Aingelina," Timothy said, his smile as inviting as the hand he extended to her. "I'm so glad you were able to join us today. I'd better get in there and get ready. Today is an extra special day for me, I want to make sure I give it my best." With a wink to her he moved inside reaching for Loren's arm, the older man had been waiting just inside of the church.   
  
"How are you feeling this morning? Any pain?" Aingelina shook her head and smiled. "Good. I'd love for you to sit with Sully and I, if you'd like that is."   
  
"I'd like that," she said.   
  
Smiling Dr Mike led the way to the seats where her family waited. No sooner were they seated than Katie climbed down from Sully's lap and into Aingelina's, her best friend from the day she had given her the licorice tied with a ribbon. Laughing at their daughter, Sully and Michaela made sure Aingelina didn't mind before allowing Katie to stay in her lap. As Timothy stood before them the crowd silenced and looked to him expectantly. Though his eyes saw nothing Timothy moved his head from side to side as though he were scanning the crowd, a habit even blindness hadn't conquered.   
  
"Good morning everyone, I'm glad you were able to join us on this wonderful morning. I normally would begin by asking one of you to read a scripture from the bible so that we may discuss it but this morning I wish to talk with you about the first scripture I memorized when I went to the seminary. It had always stuck with me as the way I wished to live my life but recently I have thought about the words and the truth behind it and for the first time I realized what it was that Paul was telling the Ephesians in his letter to the Corinthian Congregation. I'm sure some of you will recognize it. 'Love is long-suffering and kind. Love is not jealous, it does not brag, does not get puffed up, does not behave indecently, does not look for its own interests, does not become provoked. It does not keep account of the injury. It does not rejoice over unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails.'"   
  
"It's from the first book of Corinthian, chapter thirteen. Last night I got to thinking about the love that one person can show for another. I thought about the way this town pulled together when young Brian Cooper underwent his operation, and how a school was built so that it was the first thing he saw when he awoke."   
  
From his seat in the pew Brian smiled as he remembered the day he'd woken up and saw a brand new school waiting for him.   
  
"And I remember the day when Loren opened his own home to me so that I would be able to continue here as a Preacher. I'm sure we all remember the time Dr Mike almost died while she was trying to keep the rest of us from doing so that time when the town was sick with influenza."   
  
Unseen by the speaker many of the people sitting before him nodded their heads looking to the woman and the man that were mentioned.   
  
"But last night as I was remembering all these things I remembered that there are people out there who never had this love in their life; people who never knew the simple kindness of having someone in their life who would love them unconditionally, without wanting anything in return. I know of one friend..." Timothy shook his head sadly. "My friend had a miserable childhood. I won't go into any of the details but I will tell you that the little girl we took from her guardian a few years back, she had it easy compared to this person. But I can tell you that even with everything my friend went through it has never scarred their heart to the point that they cannot love. My friend has shown me the true meaning of the scriptures I thought I knew as well as I could. 'Love is long suffering...' My friend suffered for more years than I have lived in Colorado Springs. Yet there, in the same sentence, it says that 'love is kind'. Even after all the years of suffering my friend has the kindest heart. How many of us can lay claim to that? For most of us, after one bad day out in the fields or at work here in town, how many can say they don't become irritable, speaking harshly with whoever we meet?"   
  
"'Love... does not keep account of the injury.' How many of us here today have a friend that we no longer speak with because they wronged us in some way? Or how many of us have picked up and moved? Built a fence? Spread gossip about the person who said something bad against us? How do we react when someone has hurt our feelings? Do we let it go, or do we keep it in the back of our minds, holding this person that could be our friend in contempt for the rest of our life? If we have love in our hearts for God if for no one else would we not want to forgive this person? Not hold them to their mistake forever, let it go... love them as God would love them."   
  
"There is a line of the scriptures that I ask each and every one of you to think about, ponder as you go home today. 'Love... bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.' Love never gives up and neither should we. My friend lived with the conditions of their life for two decades, how many of you would be able to last one year, let alone twenty? Think about that the next time that you're having a bad day, think of how much worse that it could be and then rejoice that it isn't. Life is an up and down swing of good and bad. We must endure through the bad and rejoice through the good, for that is life, that is love."   
  
"The last line is three simple words and yet it hold out such a grand promise from our Heavenly Father. Love... never... fails. Never. Love will always prevail no matter the challenge it is given or the battles it fights, love will always be victorious, and so long as we keep it in our hearts and live our lives by it so shall we." In their seats the women of Colorado Springs wiped tears from their eyes and the men fought to keep a clear throat as Timothy drew his sermon to a conclusion. "Now I met someone last night who... I can't think of a word to describe what I heard. Her voice was a beautiful as I would imagine an angels to be. I wish for her to sing our final song so that you too may enjoy the beauty of her voice as I did, but I will leave it up to her to stand before you or not." Pausing Timothy kept his head level, turning it to neither side as he asked, "Will you sing for us?"   
  
Sitting in her seat, Aingelina didn't know what to do. Did she want to sing? Oh yes, more so than she wished to breathe. But to stand before the entire town and sing for them? That was a little more than she felt ready for. As she was trying to make a decision Katie turned around in her lap, raising her eyes to meet Aingelina's. With a whispered voice she said, "Please?" Unable to tell the child no Aingelina laughed softly at her own weakness for the little girl and smiled back at her. "Just for you Katie, because you said 'Please'." Standing she handed Katie to Michaela and moved up the aisle, placing a soft hand on Timothy's arm. "How can I refuse after such a moving sermon? What kind of love would that show to my new friend?"   
  
Smiling at her Timothy moved away carefully to stand against the wall while Aingelina stood before the crowd. She could see them whispering to each other, no doubt passing along the latest bit of gossip that they'd heard. Not bothering to speak to them, not caring what they thought of her Aingelina tried to decide what song she would sing. She didn't know many hymns; most of the songs she knew by heart wouldn't be right to sing in a church. But as she looked to Katie, sitting in the seat she had occupied Aingelina remembered a song her mother had sung to her when she was a little girl. A soft smile spread over her lips as she could hear her mother's voice in her head. With the memory threatening to bring tears to her eyes she knew she had better hurry and sing the song before she was too choked up to do it justice.   
  
"Love is the reason I'm here today,   
For no one knows what tomorrow shall bring.   
Today is the day I say three words,   
And in your heart their truth does ring.   
  
Love is the reason I sing this song,   
For you, for me, for God above.   
These words that I sing are gentle and true,   
A soft song of hope, of joy and of love.   
  
Love is the reason I continue to live,   
My heart breaks when I think of your smile.   
Living each day as though you were here by my side,   
Hand in hand, laughing as we walk each mile.   
  
Love is the reason I'll never give up,   
Reaching for the stars shining bright in the sky.   
Each night I wonder which it is that you ride,   
So I smile at each one as I see it go by.   
  
Love is the reason I plant flowers each spring,   
The ones that you love I keep closest to you.   
The rose that in the summer blooms as large as your heart,   
Shines, as though to greet me, each morning anew.   
  
Love is the reason that I stand here alone,   
With only your memories to fill my lonely heart.   
Alone in the dawn I trace my fingers across your name,   
And I weep for the day on which our paths did part.   
  
Love is the reason I walk on down my path,   
Struggling to live each day as though you were here.   
And I wait so patiently for I know my time will come,   
And then we may laugh, and cry and love, for you will be near."   
  
Her soft voice holding the last note until her breath gave out Aingelina fell silent at last, standing before the people of Colorado Springs, trying to keep the emotions and memories that swelled to the surface at bay; ignoring them was a trick she'd learned many years ago. Moving from her place in front of the group back to her seat she was startled by the tears in the eyes of those she passed. Did they know what this song meant to her? Did they know that it was the one memory of her mother that time had never eroded from her memory? Was it possible that they had imagined the small child who used to sit on her mother's lap, listening to her sing as she brushed her hair before bed each night? No. Those were things she kept too well guarded to have been seen by the people sitting around her. Smiling Aingelina realized that they had seen themselves in her song, that they too had lost someone who meant the world to them, be it mother, father, sibling or friend. On that level, everyone was the same as her. Everyone knew that small section of pain she kept hidden away within her heart for they too had one within their own.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four   
  
  
Soaring high above trees in the early morning sun she floated on a swift breeze, letting it carry her wherever it was headed. It was a lazy day and she intended to enjoy it for all she could. There were things she needed to do, sure, there always were, but today was a day to relax, simply too beautiful to let slip away under the stress of living the daily grind. Spotting a nice place to perch she came down from the wind and hopped along the thick rail, peering in through the windowed door at the woman on the other side. She was lying in a large bed, tossing and turning from side to side as though there were something in the bed with her. Suddenly, and with enough force to startle her watcher, the woman sat up, chest heaving. Placing a hand to her chest with a scowl on her face the woman got up from the bed and crossed to the doors, throwing them wide open and drawing in a deep breath of the early morning scent. Her gaze fell on the little one perched on the rail and the woman smiled.   
  
"It's a beautiful morning isn't it?" she asked. The little bird cocked its head to one side, listening to the sound the woman made. "How long do you think I'll have these nightmares? Every time it's the same. Pa chases me, telling me he'll kill me if I ever leave him. I don't like them." The woman laughed as she stared across the street to another wooden building. "Life sure does throw us some curves doesn't it? I bet you've got it easy. Flying above the trees, soaring in the clouds... sounds wonderful. Do you have any chicks? A mate? I'm sure you love them very much. You should go tell them."   
  
With a wave of her hand Aingelina waved away the little bird resting on the rail before she turned to go inside. A few moments later she emerged onto the street, donned in her pants, shirt left out to flow loose and free over the pants, her hair pulled away from her face in a 'horse-tail'. With light steps she approached Grace's café and saw it humming with activity, Grace rushing around to serve the overflow of people from the train station. Watching her for a moment as she hurried at a near frantic pace Aingelina smiled and grabbed a coffee pot, heading over to one man who was waiting for some of the black brew. Pouring him a cup she was called over to another man who also had been waiting. Soon Aingelina was pouring cup after cup of coffee for those waiting while Grace cooked and served their breakfast. Approaching a table in the corner she saw Jake, Loren, Timothy, and Preston waiting impatiently, grumbling about it.   
  
"We out to be served first! We live here after all!" Loren complained, Jake nodding his head and glaring at Grace as she passed by them yet again.   
  
"Morning gentlemen. Coffee?" They nodded their heads and she placed four tin mugs onto the table filling each almost to the brim. Picking up one she placed one in front of Timothy, pulled his hand to the handle, and smiled. "Good morning Timothy. Did you sleep well last night?"   
  
"Very well, thank you Aingelina, and..."   
  
"Good to hear," she said, cutting him off before he could return the question in kind. "What would you gentlemen like for breakfast this morning?"   
  
"You working for Grace now?" Jake asked after everyone had placed his order.   
  
"No, just helping out a friend. Guess you could say it was my way of showing her how much I love her. I'll go see about your order," she said, smiling at them as she moved away; putting the coffee pot back on the fire and setting it up to make some more.   
  
"Aingelina!?! What are you doing?" Grace asked as she came over with three more orders. "You don't have to help me. I can't pay for your help."   
  
"I don't want your money Grace! You needed help, that's why I'm here. I need two orders of scrambled eggs and toast and two of oatmeal with brown sugar. I've got another pot of coffee going already so if you'll show me a piece of paper and pencil I can take your orders and deliver them that way you can concentrate on cooking."   
  
Grace stared at the woman before her. Laughing she hugged her and handed over the paper and pencil without a moments hesitation. While the coffee was finishing Aingelina headed over to another table just filled to take their orders. Returning she gave the paper to Grace and grabbed the coffee pot to refill the customers tins. Smiling at the people she greeted them with equal kindness whether she knew them or not. Refilling tin mugs, taking orders and delivering them she worked away the morning until the rush had passed and the café calmed down. Standing at one of the tables, refilling a tin cup she looked up when she heard someone call her name.   
  
"Hi Aingelina!"   
  
Her eyes found Brian waving to her as he raced across the yard to school, departing from the family he had traveled in with. Smiling she waved back before returning her attention to the customer. The tin filled she moved away, over to the table where the four men sat. As she approached she saw the Preston had departed from the men but his chair was not empty, Hank had taken his place. "Good morning, Hank," she said as she filled a tin with coffee for him. "What'll you have today?"   
  
"Just coffee."   
  
Nodding she moved over to fill Timothy's tin once more. From the corner of her eye she saw Dr Mike and Sully approach the table. "Morning Dr Mike, morning Sully. Would you like some coffee?" Dr Mike shook her head no but Sully nodded. Grabbing a tin she filled it and handed it to the man before Grace called her away. An order ready for one of the customers Aingelina took the plate to him, a lone man sitting in one of he corner tables. "Here you are," she said, putting the plate before him. "Enjoy."   
  
Before she turned to leave the man reached out and grabbed her wrist. Yanking it away she opened her mouth to scold him when he beat her to the words. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed you. I... I know you don't I?"   
  
"No," she said with clipped tones. "No you don't." Moving away she didn't go near the table again. Standing with Dr Mike and Sully at the table where the four men sat she listened to the conversation with half an ear, her mind raking over her memories to put a name to a face that she didn't recognize. So focused in her mind she almost hit the person that laid a hand on her shoulder, jumping in her skin at the weight of their hand. Turning she saw that it was the man. Jerking sharply she pulled her shoulder out from under his hand and glared at him as the conversation fell silent. Aingelina sensed that they were watching the man intently to see who he was and what he was doing.   
  
"I do know you," he said, his voice filled with confidence.   
  
"No, you don't."   
  
"Yes I do. You're Aingelina Bowry."   
  
Aingelina stood still, her eyes searching his face for a sign of what he wanted. Was he sent by her father too keep an eye on her until he could get there? Was he looking for the reward that no doubt had been put on her head? What did he want with her?   
  
"Who are you?" she asked.   
  
Her body tensed everyone could see she was either going to hit him or run. Seeing it himself he put up his hands and took a step back to show her he meant no harm. "I'm the little boy who pulled your best friends braid and then got knocked flat by her Guardian Aingel," he grinned, hoping she would remember his schoolyard hijinks.   
  
Staring at him for a moment Aingelina's memories clicked into place and she realized that she did know the man who stood before her. "Tommy Haskins?"   
  
Smiling at her, breathing a sigh of relief that she wasn't going to deck him again, he nodded. "I'm passing through on my way Missouri, got a wife, you remember Millie Johnson? We got us a home, couple of kids, too. I didn't recognize you until that kid called your name. That's one name I don't think I'll ever forget. He your boy?"   
  
"No, no I'm not married."   
  
His face grew grave suddenly as he lowered his voice. "You still living with your kin?"   
  
Aingelina met his eyes with her own serious ones. "No."   
  
Tom's face smiled once more and he released a small laugh. "Good. I'd heard a rumor that you'd run but no one could confirm it. I can't stay but it was damn good to see you again Aingelina. You ever get Missouri way you be sure to look me up. There'll always be a place at my fire for you."   
  
Nodding at his invitation she said, "Thank you Tom."   
  
Putting his hat on his head Tom moved away from the group with a nod to Dr Mike and a final look to his old schoolmate. After he had moved away Aingelina turned her attention back to the coffee pot on the table. Reaching out for the handle she picked it up to put it back on the fire to keep warm. It was then that her fear at being recognized made itself known; the lid of the large black pot rattled in its place as her hands shook, unable to steady them she dropped the pot back onto the table and closed her eyes. With a deep breath to steady her emotions she picked up the pot with two hands and moved away from the table to the fire, the gazes of the men and woman burning into he back as she walked away. Standing at the fire, pot above it to keep warm Aingelina steadied her nerves. Tommy Haskins was a good man, she knew he'd never do anything to her, but if he came through here who else would?   
  
"Aingelina!"   
  
Spinning on her heel so quickly that her hair flew over her shoulder, Aingelina stared wide eyed as yet another person called her name. Seeing that it was Claire she blinked and forced the fear from her eyes, replacing it with a smile as her friend neared. "Hi, Claire." With a deep breath she calmed her quaking hands and racing heart she joined the girl in going over to the table. A small shake of her head and a weak smile silenced them on the subject of Timothy Haskins, though Aingelina was sure they would think on it all day, a juicy tidbit they'd been given; how long until the entire town heard of it?   
  
"Aingelina, I'm headed out to the reservation today. It's a nice ride if you'd like to join me."   
  
"On Charlie?"   
  
Dr Mike smiled and shook her head. "No. In the wagon with me, I'm taking over some supplies for the Indians. Should only be a few hours but it might take all afternoon."   
  
"I'd like that," she said with a nod.   
  
"But not until you've eaten!" Grace declared. "After helping me all morning the least I can do is give you a decent breakfast."   
  
"I'll be at the clinic when you're finished, Aingelina. See you there."   
  
Dr Mike and Sully went off to load the wagon with the supplies while Loren and Timothy needed to get back to the store, Jake walking back with them. Aingelina watched as Jake and Loren whispered to each other as soon as they were some distance away, Timothy shaking his head as he listened to the two men gossiping as much as the older women of the town would. Part of her cringed while the other part laughed, she would certainly be well known in this town by the time she left it. With a slight shrug of her shoulders Aingelina sat down in the seat Timothy had vacated and wrapped her hands around the mug Grace set before her. Sipping from it she looked to Claire still standing a few feet away. "Come on, Claire, come sit with me." The girl glanced at Grace and then to Hank before slipping into the seat next to Aingelina.   
  
"How did last night go?"   
  
Hank glanced at her curious as to why she would be asking how a whore's night went.   
  
"Oh it was good! We were all in my room and I showed them everything you showed me. All the girls want to learn so we were wondering if you could show all of us like you did me. Would you?"   
  
Aingelina gave a small laugh. "Sure. Not today, maybe tomorrow, but you'll have to clear it with Hank. I can't afford to pay for all of you."   
  
Claire turned her attention to Hank, sitting across the table from her. "Will you let us?" she asked him.   
  
"I'll think about it," he said gruffly. "Get back to work." Watching the girl flee the café he glared at Aingelina. "If they try anything on me, I'm holding you responsible," Hank declared to her, his face a mask of annoyance but Aingelina could see the glint of biting humor in his eyes.   
  
"If they try anything on you, you probably deserved it."   
  
Aingelina met his cool eyes with her own defiant ones, daring him to contradict her words. She was in the mood to spar with someone, some way to release the pent up fear and anger she'd been dealing with these last few weeks; the emotions had finally caught up with her and were building behind the dam she kept in her heart, almost ready to explode. Hank could see it in her eyes and knew this was neither the time nor the place to do so. He would enjoy the moment when it came, but it would be better for the both of them if no one else, no one needed to know that he was being a nice guy about something, anything. Shaking his head he got up and left the table when Grace brought her a plate of steaming eggs and ham. With long, lazy strides Hank made his way to the clinic to see a wagon almost fully loaded with supplies. Up on the porch Dr Mike stood with Katie while Sully loaded the last crate   
  
"I'll be comin' along with you Michaela. I got a whiskey shipment to make."   
  
Michaela frowned but said nothing, watching him swagger away towards the saloon. She hated the fact that he sold to the Indians on the reservation. He knew it and it made him laugh. Hank enjoyed the fact that she disliked what he did and that made her dislike it even more. With a disgusted groan she went inside to gather her medical bag and make sure it was filled with everything she needed. Pulling one last bottle from her cabinet she head footsteps enter the clinic and turned to see Aingelina enter from the outside. "Oh good, you're here. We'll be leaving in just a few moments. Hank will be joining us; he wants to make a whiskey shipment to the reservation," she said, her frown deepening.   
  
"You don't want him to come?"   
  
"Not if he's selling whiskey to the Indians. I don't like it at all."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Michaela turned to look at Aingelina, her face a mixture of anger and disbelief that someone would actually ask that question when the answer was so plain to see. "The Indians don't need whiskey, they need food and seeds to plant, blankets and medicine."   
  
"Well the men here need all those things too but you don't hate Hank for selling to them, do you?"   
  
"Well... no. I wish he didn't but it's his business."   
  
"Then why are the Indians so different?"   
  
Michaela sighed; frustrated that someone else was taking his side on the issue. "We almost lost some very sacred arrows because he sold the whiskey to them. If we hadn't been able to get them back it would have fared very badly for the Cheyenne Nation."   
  
"But you got them back?"   
  
"Yes, but..."   
  
"Then what's the problem?"   
  
"If he hadn't been selling to them in the first place we never would have lost them! Why are you defending him!?!"   
  
With a sardonic laugh Aingelina leaned against the doorjamb, her arms folded over her chest. Her temper was wearing thin with her friend who thought the world should agree with her every decision. Until now she'd agreed with her for the most part but Aingelina could see that this was one point they wouldn't agree on and that didn't sit well with Michaela. Neither woman noticed Hank leaning against the wagon, his crates loaded into the back of it, listening to their debate. "If it wasn't Hank selling whiskey to the Indians then it would have been someone else. You should be glad it's Hank. If the arrows had been sold to someone else they'd have ended up in the fire or sold to some rich man back east as a knick knack for his den in some big mansion somewhere. Instead they were sold to Hank who, after a price I'm sure, sold them back to you. You got them back and you should be glad. Hank took advantage of a new group of people who wanted the whiskey he was selling. It was a business decision. You trying to make him stop or change would be like someone coming in here and telling you how to run your clinic, telling to not to help the Indians just because they don't like you doing it." Aingelina thought about Michaela's last question. "I'm not defending him as a person, Dr Mike, I'm defending his decision as a business owner."   
  
Though she didn't like Aingelina's decision Michaela knew she couldn't force her opinion onto the woman and let the subject drop. Gathering her bag she shut the door to the clinic behind herself and Aingelina and turned to see Hank lounging against the wagon, a pleased grin on his face. He'd heard everything they'd said. Glaring at him she climbed up into the wagon and grabbed the reins. Aingelina climbed up next to the woman while Hank stretched out over the crates and blankets, lying back to enjoy the ride. The day was beautiful and the ride seemed to fly for Aingelina who watched the scenery as it passed by, finding another kind of peaceful feeling in it's simple beauty, she could feel her nerves beginning to unwind a little. By the time they had arrived at the reservation she was able to smile once more without forcing her mouth to move up in the corners. Staying with Dr Mike she watched as the wagon was unloaded and the patients from her last visit were checked over for their progress.   
  
Hours had passed before she realized it and Aingelina was ready to go. Dr Mike however still had more patients to attend to on the reservation. Not wanting her patient to get worn down she asked Hank to walk with Aingelina back to town with explicit orders to stop and rest when she got tired. Carrying a small bag with him of things he had gotten in exchange for the whiskey Hank and Aingelina set off on foot, knowing Dr Mike would need the wagon to return when it was dark and not the time to be on foot. Though he at first was a good ten feet ahead of the woman the two eventually found a matched pace to walk in. Not long into their journey, though far enough from the reservation to prevent them from hearing and her from returning, Hank spoke.   
  
"That guy scared you earlier, didn't he?"   
  
Next to him he could sense Aingelina tense up as she walked. "Of course not."   
  
"Sure. I mean you never could pick up a pot of coffee. I was surprised you managed to carry it around this morning at all." Aingelina glared at him but said nothing so he kept poking. "Good thing you'll be having those lessons with the girls, maybe next time you'll be able to knock him flat before he gets close enough to touch you." She picked up her pace, one that he matched easily with his long legs, and he knew she was getting close to the edge. "That is, if you can actually hit the man."   
  
Stopping in her tracks she turned to face him, her eyes glaring cold enough to freeze a man. He'd gotten her right where he wanted her. "What are you trying to do here, Hank? Make me angry?"   
  
"Its working isn't it?"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because you look like you could use a fight and I'm in the mood to give you one."   
  
"I don't want to fight you," she said before resuming her stride.   
  
"Yeah, I guess you really aren't one for fighting back when you get attacked." Oh this was going to make her so very mad. "After all you let your father beat the shit out of you every night, why not me..." Hank never got to finish his sentence when her hand caught his mouth with a resounding slap. Feeling the sting of her hand on his skin he knew the fun was just getting started.   
  
"Who the hell do you think you are to tell me anything? You don't know a thing Hank, not one damn thing!"   
  
"You sure? I know you were beaten but did you ever once fight back? You can give it as much as you get it but did you ever hit him back? Did you fight him or did you just lie there and take it like some beat down dog!?!"   
  
Hank didn't see it coming until he was flat on his back, blood streaming from his lip. Looking up he saw her standing up her, fists clenched, nostrils flared in her anger, eyes pinning him to the dirt road. "Shut the hell up!" she yelled. "Yes, he beat me every damn night since I was six years old, and no, I never once fought him back. You have no idea what it was like; you didn't know him before she died! He was a good man who loved his children, play with them, and take care of them! He used to hold me when I cried and tell me how much he loved me! Then she died and he started drinking and hitting and I couldn't hit him back no matter how much he hurt me because I could still remember, I remembered the way he used to care about me and how much I loved him!"   
  
Standing over him, hair falling forward, face red with anger, frustration and pain, tears streamed from her eyes, flowing down her cheeks and falling into the dust below. Turning on her heel she moved away from him suddenly and kept walking while Hank got to his feet. Following her he knew she was still crying, he could hear it and see it as Aingelina couldn't walk straight, stumbling over holes and rocks in her path. Her hands swept away tears but they kept flowing making her even more upset. "Damn you Hank!" she yelled, stomping her foot in the dirt.   
  
Approaching her stationary figure he held out a neckerchief for her to take. He'd caused this and it was exactly what she needed to do, even if she didn't know it yet. Towering over her he was silent as she pulled herself together, eventually the tears stopped and she was calm once more. Sheepishly she turned to face him and to apologize for hitting him when she saw the blood still trickling from his lip. He'd brushed it off with his sleeve but it was still flowing some. "Oh!" she exclaimed when she saw the blood. With careful hands she held his chin with one hand, gentle yet firm, while he other pressed the neckerchief to his lip, dabbing the red life away and applying pressure to stop its flow. The cut clotting sufficiently Aingelina looked up to meet his eyes. She looked at his eyes and understood why he had made her so angry; she knew Hank hadn't been sparking a personal battle, just a catalyst to help her expel some of her pent up anger. "I didn't realize I was so easy to read."   
  
"You're not, I just know it when I see it."   
  
Staring at him for a moment Aingelina stretched up onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you."   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
The sun was just beginning to shine in the sky upon a group of tried women in the clearing at the edge of town.   
  
"All right is every one ready?" Standing before a small group of girls Aingelina motioned for Claire to join her up front . "Now Claire showed you a few of the basics, I'm going to show some more things, something a little more detailed. First I want everyone to pair up with another girl. Okay now one girl grab the other girl from behind like this," she instructed, demonstrating on Claire. "When someone grabs you like this you take your elbow and as hard as you can push it into their ribcage using the point to dig in." Having already gone over the maneuvers with Claire the girl knew what she was talking about and demonstrated it for the rest of the group and each duo tried it in imitation, taking turns with each other.   
  
It wasn't long until they had learned a few moves, enough to get away from whoever were attacking them. Aingelina could tell from the way they moved and hit that these girls really didn't have much strength to them. Now it was time for some strength training. After telling them to return to the saloon in one hour she sent two over to Robert E to move sacks of grain and two to Grace to help rearrange the café's tables and chairs. Aingelina sent the last two to the church to help Sully repair the church doors while she and Claire went back to the saloon to do some fixing and move the tables around. Leaving Claire to rearrange the tables Aingelina went off in search of Hank, her good mood making it impossible to keep from tormenting her new friend. The walk back to town a few days ago had been the beginning of a new friendship for her and Aingelina knew she would have a good time teasing him.   
  
Tiptoeing into his room she saw him, asleep in his bed. With an evil grin Aingelina moved closer and picked up one of his golden locks that were strewn over the pillow. Silently she brushed it under his nose with a light touch, just enough to be irritating. Freezing when he shifted she continued after he had settled down, brushing the tip back and forth across his sin in an irritating pattern, doing all she could to keep from laughing aloud. He shifted again, brushing his hand over his face to rid it of the irritant. The instant he was settled again she continued. Her laughter bubbling forth Aingelina began to giggle softly and bit her lip to keep them to herself. When Hank brushed his hand over his face for the third time a small giggle escaped. The small noise was enough to rouse him and the next time his hair brushed his face Hank awoke with a start.   
  
"What the hell!?!" he roared, his eyes opening in time to see a flash of black hair escape into the hallway and the laughter floating back to soothe his ears. Grumbling to himself he pulled on his pants and, not bothering with a shirt just yet, stomped into the main room only to stop in his tracks at the sight before him. Chair piled up along the walls and tables scattered with them he saw Claire and Aingelina lifting one and moving it to another spot on the floor. "What the hell are you doing!?!"   
  
"Rearranging," Aingelina said, her smile still itching to burst forth from the memory of tormenting Hank in the world of the awake.   
  
"What!?!"   
  
"Rearranging. It's not a difficult concept to grasp Hank. We're moving what was here to there and what was there to here."   
  
Hank glared at her, his half awake eyes showing that he was not pleased. "Who said you could do this?"   
  
"I did." Aingelina stood up and met his gaze, still twitching with a held back smile. "You were asleep, so I said we could go ahead and do it."   
  
"Asleep, no thanks to you."   
  
Aingelina tried to look innocent. "Me? What did I do?" Ignoring her Hank moved to his bar to get a glass of whiskey but found it blocked by chairs. Laughing at him Aingelina called out, "If you help us we'll get done even faster." Though a scowl still graced his face Hank flashed her a grin. Walking to the front of the bar he sat down on the bar itself and reached behind for a glass and a bottle before sitting and watching the women work. Sweating and struggling they moved the tables around before placing the chairs under them. Exhausted Claire dropped into a chair and Aingelina sat on a table when they had finished putting the last chair in its place. "Done!" they cried at the same time, glad that the chore was over. With a tired sigh Aingelina flopped back onto the table she was sitting on, her legs hung off the end and her arms stretched out from side to side.   
  
Before any words could be said the first pair of girls dragged themselves into the bar. Hank watched as one dropped into the nearest chair while the other trudged up the stairs and Hank could hear her flop onto a bed on the second floor. Opening his mouth to say something he was cut off by the other four entering the bar as tired as everyone else. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked them, not caring which answered.   
  
"We were at the blacksmith's moving grain," one girl said.   
  
"We had to move all the tables at the café," the second said.   
  
"Sully had us holding the doors so he could fix them and then move the wood planks to the other side of the church so he could get to them easier," the third said.   
  
"You've got them to tired to work!" he complained to Aingelina, he knew full well who had done this to them.   
  
Lifting her head to look at him she grinned. "Just wait till you see what I have planned for tomorrow."   
  
All of the whores groaned in protest and got up to get some sleep before they customers started coming. Watching them leave Hank turned his glare to Aingelina. "I thought I told you..."   
  
"You told me that you'd hold me responsible for whatever happened and I'm fine with that," she interrupted. Getting up from the table she was on she smiled at Hank. "I'm hungry, get a shirt on and lets go get some breakfast while they sleep," Aingelina ordered playfully.   
  
Not bothering wait for him she got off the table and headed out toward the café. She was already seated and taking a sip of coffee when he showed up and joined her, his scowl still on his face but she could see the smile in his eyes. Smoking his cigar Hank watched as Grace approached their table, a strange look on her face. "Morning, Aingelina, Hank."   
  
"Morning Grace. Could I have some eggs and bacon? Toast too."   
  
"Sure thing Aingelina. Hank?"   
  
"Just coffee."   
  
Nodding she poured his coffee, refilled Aingelina's and moved away, questions burning in her mind. Brow furrowed in thought Aingelina turned to Hank. "Why don't you eat breakfast?"   
  
Hank shrugged. "Just don't. That a problem for you?"   
  
"No, I was just wondering. Doesn't bug me if you don't want to eat." From the corner of her eye she saw Brian wave as he ran to school and Aingelina waved back to him. "Its just a little odd that's all. But it does fit with everything else I've heard."   
  
That caught his attention. "Heard what?"   
  
"Oh you know," she said, dragging out her answer to torment his limited patience. "Just things that you hear when other people aren't around. Gossip mainly, some rumors, nothing too bad."   
  
Hank met her gaze with an amused grin. "Like?"   
  
"Do you really eat raw meat?"   
  
"Sometimes."   
  
"Yech... So far everything I've heard has matched up with what I've seen but there are a few differences." Hank motioned for her to continue. "Well it seems that people in town think you can't read."   
  
"What makes you think I can?"   
  
"You read my letter." She could see the surprise on his face. "Didn't think I knew about that one, did you? You put it back into the wrong side of the saddlebag. There only three people who've had access to my bags. Dr Mike, who wouldn't do something like that, Robert E, who couldn't, and you, who did, and you would probably do it again if you ever had the chance. So why do the people here think you can't read?"   
  
"Never saw the need to tell them." Aingelina rolled her eyes and shook her head, not buying his excuse. "Its not something guys like me are supposed to know, why bother to correct the image?"   
  
Shrugging she accepted that reason, she could see the truth in it. A saloon keeper had to maintain a tough man image, the last thing he'd want to do is make it seem like he had book smarts. "And what about family? I heard that you've got a son."   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Well where is he?" Waiting for him to answer it seemed he wasn't going to and she wondered why.   
  
Hank puffed a few times on his cigar before he finally answered her. "Denver." The tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, told her it was a topic to be avoided and she granted him that, for now. Grace came to their table once more with a plate and to fill their coffee once more before moving off to other customers. Silence fell over the table while Aingelina ate and Hank smoked. Finishing her meal they sat at the table for a bit longer, talking about various topics, nothing too serious or in depth about themselves, just observations they had made about each other and about the men and women of Colorado Springs. Only when Dr Mike came calling for Aingelina did they part ways for the day, Hank returning to the saloon and Aingelina going to the clinic for a check up.   
  
"Has there been any pain?"   
  
"Nothing too bad."   
  
Michaela nodded. "Okay. You're healing nicely. Another week or so and I'll be able to remove the stitches."   
  
"When can I get back on Charlie?"   
  
"I'd say by the end of the week, Saturday at the earliest."   
  
"That's three more days!"   
  
"Be glad I didn't say next week!" she countered.   
  
Their parry was interrupted when a woman knocked on the door, a bleeding child in her arms. Escaping from the clinic Aingelina made her way over to Robert E's to see Charlie. Brush in hand she went over his coat until it shined, her hands stroking him lovingly and her voice soft as she spoke to him. Working on some metal by the fire Robert E shook his head as he listened to her. Sometimes it seemed like they could actually understand each other when she got going like she did. Dipping the glowing metal into a bucket of water he saw Hank approaching. Robert E hated doing business with the man but Hank was one of the few cash paying customers he had. Nodding to each other, an uneasy truce between the two men, Hank caught sight of Aingelina in the pen with the enormous horse and watched her while she brushed his mane. Called back to his business with Robert E he made short order of requesting new shoes for his horse and went to stand at the pen, watching the woman work on her horse.   
  
"... so just three more days and then we can go for a ride, okay Charlie? Think you can last that long? God knows I can't. But you will won't you boy? You have the patience of a saint." Charlie shook his head up and down, whinnying in agreement. "Where should we go? The mountains? A meadow where we can just run forever? Follow the road maybe?" Snorting the large horse shook his head in protest. "No road? Yeah you're right. We'll be on that soon enough I guess. How about the meadow then? Sound good?" Once more he shook his head and nuzzled her shoulder in agreement. "Good. So be ready 'cause it's just you and me on Saturday."   
  
"You're crazier than people said," he called out as she fell silent. Aingelina spun on her heel and saw Hank watching her. "Talking to a horse? People are likely to think you should be locked away."   
  
"What do I care what people think? Let them think what they will, I know the truth."   
  
"And what's the truth?"   
  
"I'm crazy as a loon," she smiled at him before turning to finish Charlie's coat. With a few more strokes she finished and left the pen after kissing her giant friend on his long neck. Grabbing a handful of grain from the bag she met him at the gate and fed Charlie a small snack. "All right Charlie, that's it for today, I have to get over to Grace's." Patting his neck she called out a goodbye to Robert E and turned to face Hank. "See you tomorrow."   
  
"No hair next time!" he called after her earning a laugh in return.   
  
"Are you sure there'll be a next time?" The wind carried that faint question back to him and he laughed. Turning he left the blacksmith shop and sauntered into the store for his order of glasses. Jake and Loren were already there and a small group of women were huddled in the corner by the material, whispering and gossiping among themselves. "My glasses here yet?"   
  
"Yeah, over here." Following Loren over to the back corner of the store Hank hefted up the crate of glasses and moved back to the counter to pay for them. "It's five dollars." Money crossed the counter and Hank was readying to leave when Loren continued. "What's been going on with your whores Hank? People been talking all day that they was working all over town, even at the church," he whispered.   
  
"So?"   
  
"So, it ain't right," Jake interjected. "Now I ain't got nothing against your whores but they need to learn to stay at the saloon. They can't be going all over town like they were this morning. It ain't fittin'."   
  
"They got the right to go where they please. You don't want them there, you tell them. I don't give a damn either way."   
  
Picking up the crate he left the store and went back to the saloon to unpack the glasses. Setting the wooden box down on the he opened it and wondered if it was worth the fuss to let the girls keep training with Aingelina. Like he told Jake, he didn't care one way or the other, so long as they did their work they could do whatever they damn well wanted. But was it worth it? Could they really learn how to fight off a man?   
  
"Claire," he bellowed, calling the girl to his side.   
  
Moments passed and the girl appeared by his side. "Yeah Hank?"   
  
"Come here." Moving out in front of the bar he held up his hand, palm out fingers to the sky. "Hit my hand."   
  
Her eyes widened. "What?"   
  
"I said hit my hand."   
  
Claire shook her head. "I can't Hank. She said not to hit you, that we could practice on each other but that we couldn't hit you."   
  
"Who said that?"   
  
"Aingelina."   
  
"She actually told you not to hit me?" Claire nodded. "Well I'll be damned." Hank shook his head with a slight grin. "I'm telling you to hit my hand, just this once, it's okay. Try it any other time and I'll smack you into the next room, got it?" Nodding her head Claire balled her fist and swung with all her might. Her aim was a little low and still somewhat weak but the impact was good and Hank knew she was learning something from the days she spent with Aingelina. "All right, unload these glasses and sweep the floor." Leaving the saloon he stood on the front porch for a moment, thinking things over in his mind, before stepping off and heading over to Grace's, his mind made up. Grabbing Aingelina's arm her dragged her off to a hidden spot at the edge of the café, away from the people, and said, "I don't care if you train the girls to fight, they seem to like it, but from now on you do it inside the saloon, got it?"   
  
Raising her eyebrows at him she nodded and he left, leaving her with a head full of questions that all came down to one. Would she ever figure that man out?


	6. Chapter Five

Chap Five:   
  
  
As Aingelina stretched under the covers she realized what day it was and sprang out of bed. It was finally Saturday! She could go out riding with Charlie today! Quickly she donned her pants and shirt while making a list of the things she needed to get done before she cold go for her ride. This morning she had to help out at the café, she and Grace had made an arrangement to work for her meals, then work with the girls at the saloon and she had to meet with Dr Mike before she left for her ride. By the time she would be ready to go it would be afternoon. Sighing she put the bad thoughts from her mind and focused on getting her work done. Her morning with Grace passed quietly and it was time to get to the saloon. While the girls were moving the tables out of the way Aingelina crept into Hanks room with an evil grin on her face and a small tin of water in her hands, stopping a good distance away.   
  
He'd surprised her the last time by reaching out and grabbing her wrist, pinning her to the wall and glaring at her even while he gloated over catching her. Oh he wasn't mad; it was kind of fun really, to see who would move faster, she to get away, or him to catch her before she could get away. To them it was a sport, a game of speed and skill. This time, though, she was ready. Standing out of range of his arms she tossed the water on his face before darting from the room, listening to the sounds of him spluttering awake as she fled with a bright smile on her face. By the time he emerged into the main room she was in front of the girls beginning their session. Seeing his glare she smiled back at him but ignored him otherwise.   
  
"All right, lets work on breaking holds again. Grab hold of someone and show me what you do." Aingelina watched each pair as they slowly broke from the hold. "Good. Now I noticed yesterday that a lot of you are punching to low. You need to make sure that you're punching where a mans head would be. It's actually higher than mine is. Damn, there's no way to show you unless we actually have a..." Smiling slowly she looked over to Hank. "A man. Hank come here, I want you to help me out with this."   
  
"Hell no."   
  
"Aww come on! They're not really going to hit you, I just need to show them where to aim that's all."   
  
"No."   
  
Grinning she walked over to Hank and smiled at him. "I won't wake you up tomorrow," she promised.   
  
Hank grinned. He could see the trick. "Tomorrow's Sunday, you wouldn't be here anyway." Narrowing her eyes Aingelina knew he was right. Damn. Laughing at her he stood and pushed her back to the front of the group, standing next to her. "Hit me hard enough to leave a mark and you'll regret it," he warned all of them.   
  
Smiling Aingelina continued with the lesson, using Hank as her dummy. She showed them the proper spots to hit on a mans body, all the while using the gentlest touch when she made contact with Hank. "Now suppose he's got a hold on your arms so you can't elbow him." Motioning for Hank to grab her so her arms were pinned Aingelina was unprepared for the feeling of his arms around her when he bent down and locked his arms around her. His strong arms encased her and even through his shirt and hers she could feel the warmth he emanated. For just a few seconds all thoughts were clouded over with new sensations and she lost the idea she had in her head. Blinking she refocused and concentrated on her task. "How would you get out of a hold like this?"   
  
"Kick him?"   
  
"Maybe, but most times that won't work. You'll only make him angry. No what you need to remember is that with someone as tall as Hank he'll need to bend down in order to lock your arms in place, so he'll be off balance for a few seconds. What you need to do is to shift your own balance so that he's thrown off even more. If I were to move to the right or left he wouldn't be able to keep his balance and he'd more than likely fall over." Letting that point sink in she felt a shiver rising from her toes and knew she needed to step away from the man holding her. "All right, I want each of you to try it. Don't knock him to the floor but you can feel when his balance is off and that's when you need to move."   
  
Aingelina stepped away from Hank and leaned back against the bar to watch. Her pose was casual but her mind was reeling. What had just happened to her? Why was her heart racing? She knew she hadn't been in real danger yet her heart had begun racing the instant Hank had put her arms around her. She remembered hearing about that feeling from Kathy in one of her letters; she had said that was how she felt when Johnny had kissed her. Kathy had said it was the best feeling she'd ever known but to Aingelina it had felt like she did when she was in danger, yet somehow it was different; like she knew it was a good thing to come and not a bad thing. Shaking her head to clear it Aingelina focused on the lesson and tried to put the image of Hanks arms around her into the back of her mind.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
"All right then, you're all set. You can go for a ride but not for too long and stick to the main roads. If anything happens at least there someone would see you."   
  
Admonitions and commands given, and ignored, Dr Mike let her patient go and Aingelina fled to Robert E's where Charlie was saddled and ready to ride. Smiling at Robert E she led her friend out to the road and climbed up to sit in the saddle. Pausing for a moment she reveled in the feel of the reins in her hand, the saddle beneath her, the slight movement of her knees as Charlie breathed, and the dance like movements as he shifted feet, ready to race away with one flick of Aingelina's heels. Walking him down the road to the clinic as she had promised Dr Mike she would she stopped outside the clinic and said a final good bye for the afternoon. Across the street Hank watched as Aingelina leaned down over Charlie's neck and whispered into his ear. The instant she straightened he took off, her hair streaming back as he galloped out of down, her laughter hanging in the air for those she passed to hear.   
  
Down the dirt roads they raced and it wasn't long until they left the main path to tear through open fields and meadows as the had planned, ignoring Dr Mike's warnings. On and one they flew until Aingelina was too winded to continue. In the middle of a meadow the friends finally stopped to rest. Jumping down from Charlie's back she fell to the ground laughing with joy at finally being out and about, free to ride and go where she pleased. Town had been nice but every now and then she needed to get away and it had been a month since she and Charlie were able to ride together. Lying there on the ground Aingelina fell asleep in the warm sun shining from up above only to wake to the sound of another horse approaching. Standing she looked and saw a rider approaching her. Even as he drew closer so did Charlie, coming up behind her to protect from this stranger. "Thought I might find you out here."   
  
"Hank? What are you doing out here?"   
  
"Dr Mike was worried. You've been gone for four hours and the woman was getting riled up. I knew where you were heading so I told her I'd find you."   
  
"Four hours and she started to worry?" Aingelina rolled her eyes and looked toward the direction of the town. "Good grief." While she was looking up at him her stomach began to rumble. Laughing he tossed down an apple from his saddlebag. "Thanks," she mumbled as she bit into it. "Come on down, I'm not ready to head back yet."   
  
While Hank got of his horse Aingelina dropped back down to the ground, lying back in the tall grass, her hair spanning out around her, she stared up at the sky. With the sun behind her the clouds were perfectly lit up and Aingelina planned on taking advantage of it. Hank sat down next to her and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked.   
  
"Cloud watching. It's something I never got to do but I always wanted to." Hank looked up at the sky with a wary eye but soon looked away. "It's not the same if you're sitting. Lie back and you'll see what I mean." With a tug or two on his arm he fell back into the tall grass next to her stared at the sky. Fluffy white clouds floated overhead and he watched them but didn't see the appeal. About to sit up again he stopped when Aingelina grabbed his arm and pointed to the sky. "Look! That one looks like Charlie!"   
  
Staring at the cloud she pointed at for a moment he shook his head. "You're crazy, it doesn't look like anything."   
  
"Yes it does! Look." Using her finger she outlined the shape she saw and sure enough Hank could just barely see what she was describing. "Didn't you ever do this when you were a kid?"   
  
"No, never had the time."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I was too busy getting in trouble with my friends and falling behind in school."   
  
"Why did you have trouble in school?"   
  
"Just because."   
  
"Hank," she laughed. "What was it? Were you poor in a few subjects?"   
  
"No, I..." Hank paused. This was not something he liked to admit. To anyone. Ever. "I needed glasses but I refused to wear them."   
  
"Well how come? There's nothing wrong with glasses." Hank turned his head to stare at her for a moment before shaking his head and moved to sit. Grabbing his arm she kept him on the ground next to her. "Wait a minute, Hank! You wouldn't wear your glasses because they made you look like a smart person and that means being weak, I understand that part. But why not wear them when you were at home in your room studying?"   
  
"Because I'd loose them, on purpose usually. Then I'd try to read and it'd give me a headache so I'd stop. I passed school but just barely."   
  
"Hank, what was it like for you, growing up I mean. What was your childhood like? The only kind I've ever known is the one I lived with. What was it supposed to be like?"   
  
Staring up at the sky he thought for a moment. "I don't know. I didn't exactly have a normal childhood either. Pa didn't know what to do with me since I wasn't as smart and he'd hoped. Kept telling me that I could try as hard as I wanted but I'd never get anywhere with my life. And Ma fretted and fussed over her social life and never gave a second glance my way. My parents lived off Nana until Pa died one night after drinking himself to death and Ma died a year later when she killed herself. After that Nana raised us."   
  
"Us?"   
  
"Yeah. I have an older brother and sister. Eric was working for as a lawyer when he died in the War Between the States. He played the good little soldier, got himself killed down in Virginia. And Annie... she married herself some rich man and they live somewhere in Europe now. As for me... I'm the black sheep of my family. I took my inheritance and blew most of it when I spent three years gambling my way through all the major cities on the coast, from Massachusetts to Georgia. What little I had left I used to buy the saloon and get it started here in Colorado Springs."   
  
"What happened to Nana?"   
  
"She traveled back and forth to Europe. Last time I saw her was when she left here to go see a heart specialist in St. Louis. I haven't seen her since."   
  
Closing his eyes Hank fought with the emotions that were building within him. Aingelina could see and hear how much the old woman meant to him and she could feel her own eyes stinging. Holding onto his arm they lie in silence for some time staring at the sky above until the sun begins to set and Aingelina knows its time to head back. Getting to his feet Hank pulls Aingelina up with him and turns to gather his horse. "Where's your horse?"   
  
"Oh Charlie's probably just grazing somewhere." Pursing her lips she lets out a strange whistle and within seconds Charlie comes out from a thicket of trees. "There you are fella. Ready to go?"   
  
Climbing up into the saddle she grinned at Hank and took of, urging Charlie to go faster and faster. Watching her for a moment Hank smiled and raced after her. Catching up he passed her and eventually stopped a little ways to allow her to catch up. The silence was a companionable one as they rode back to town. When the duo stopped in front of the clinic Hank turned to Aingelina, his face serious. "Listen,"   
  
"Aingelina! Where have you been!?! I told you to make it a short ride! You could have hurt yourself staying out on a horse that long; I need to make sure you haven't pulled any stitches. Where were you?"   
  
Glancing at Hank she said, "I got lost. I was running in circles and got all turned around. If Hank here hadn't found me I'd probably still be out there."   
  
Michaela shook her head. "Well go take Charlie back to Robert E and then get in here, I want to look at your stitches."   
  
"Yes'm" Dr Mike went back inside the clinic and Aingelina turned Charlie around so she could face Hank. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone think you're not the baddest person in town."   
  
With a knowing grin and a wink she kicked Charlie into motion and they headed off toward the blacksmith shop. Smiling he turned his own horse around to head out behind the saloon to stable him. As he entered the back door of the saloon he heard that things were already under way. By the time he emerged into the main room and headed to the bar the scowl was back in place and Hank Lawson was ready to face his customers.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
Sunday morning arrived once more and Hank was roused by the sound of the church bells. Taking his time he put on his pants and shuffled out to the porch to enjoy the peace of the empty town. As he sat down on the railing the slamming of a door shattered his peace. Looking across the street he saw Aingelina, her loose hair flying around her as she hurriedly moved, trying to lock the door to the clinic. Watching her fumble with the key and glance at the church he could see she was running late and was getting more and more flustered. As she fought with the lock he could hear her cursing the door for its stupidity. Finally the lock clicked and she jumped from the porch, running to the church. Watching her go Hank laughed as she tried to do her hair while she ran. Hearing his laughter she turned for a moment and saw him. Laughing at herself she turned back and continued to run still trying to braid her hair, a funny sight to the one man who got to see it.   
  
Once she had disappeared into the church Hank turned his attention back to the peace and quiet of the empty town. Leaning his head back against the roof pole he stared at the sky above, smiling to himself when he saw the bright white clouds in the sky. The entire night he'd had to fight to keep a smile from his face as he remembered their afternoon in the field. She'd gotten him to open about more than anyone else in this town knew. Somehow she had chipped a hole in his wall of brick and metal that he'd built around himself. But the oddest thing was... he didn't mind it. In fact, if he was going to be honest with himself, he kind of liked it. It was the first time in a long time that anybody had done that. Not since Clarice and Myra, but even they had only scratched the surface, never quite managing to make a hole. When they'd left his life he'd patched the scratches and kept on going.   
  
Watching the sky Hank was amazed when, from among the shapeless fluffs floating above, he suddenly saw a dog's head floating with them. "Damn if she didn't get me to see it too," he whispered to himself while he watched the shaped cloud float on by, disappearing behind the roof of the clinic.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
When Aingelina showed up in the morning at the café she grabbed the coffeepot and immediately began to fill the tin mugs of the customers waiting at the tables. Every afternoon, save for Sunday, she'd gone riding on Charlie after her morning tasks were complete. It had become a routine for her over the past four days and she found that she enjoyed it. First thing in the morning she'd go over to the saloon where, while the girls rearranged the tables, she would find a new way to force Hank to wake up. She could still manage to flee the room before he was out of bed, though it was becoming harder each morning to get out in time. Sometimes he would join them for the lesson but most times he just watched. After that she went to the café to help out during the breakfast hours and then once that was complete she would brush down Charlie and escape to the surrounding fields or woods to be alone.   
  
Of course Aingelina wasn't always alone. Two of the four afternoons Hank had joined her and they'd gone exploring, he showing her things about the woods she'd never noticed before. They had talked, about everything; childhood, life, hopes, dreams. She knew that he wanted to own a hotel and that the one thing he truly regretted was not being able to be a true father to his son. Hank had opened up about Zach, as well, telling her about his school and the letters that he was learning to write to him. Aingelina could see how proud he was of his son, and how much he did love the little boy. She in turn had told him what she could remember of her mother, what life had been like when she was still alive, and the hell she had lived in for twenty years after she died. Hank had let her cry on his shoulder after telling him about Jacob and he had lightened her heart by telling her about the stunts he and Jake had pulled on each other during their "one-up-man-ship" period of practical jokes.   
  
"Good morning Aingelina!"   
  
Called out of the past and into the present she looked up to see Dorothy sitting at a table with Jake, Loren and Timothy. "Good morning," she smiled back at them. Pouring their coffee she jumped when the first fat raindrop hit her head. It was followed by several more until the rain was pouring down in buckets. The café emptied as people fled for shelter in town. A few crammed under the small two-table shelter Sully had built for Grace so that she didn't have to completely close on rainy days. From under the corner of the shelter Aingelina watched the rain pour down, laughing.   
  
"What on earth are you laughing at?" Grace asked. "It's pouring!"   
  
"Yes it is!" Aingelina smiled back to her friend. "Do you think you'll need me today?"   
  
"No, not if this keeps up, which it looks like it's going to. You may as well go."   
  
"Thanks Grace."   
  
Grabbing an apple from a nearby basket Aingelina took her time, walking at a leisurely pace through the rain as it soaked her through. She could hear Grace yelling at her to get inside but ignored the woman's warnings of sickness and colds as she moved between the buildings and crossed the street to the saloon. Walking through the empty saloon, leaving puddles of water and mud behind her, Aingelina crept into Hanks room. She'd had pity on him earlier during their lesson as the girls had said he'd had a rough night, something about a brawl, but this idea was just too good to pass up. She'd get caught for sure, there was no way she'd be able to flee the room fast enough, but it was too much of a fun idea. Standing next to the bed Aingelina gripped her soaked hair and held it over his face while she rung it out. Water splashed onto his face and Hank was instantly awake and grabbing her arms. Within seconds she was pinned against the wall as he grinned down in triumph. His grin faded when he realized how wet she was.   
  
"It's raining out, I got soaked," she told him.   
  
"I can see that."   
  
"The café's closed and I can't go for a ride so I thought I'd come here for a little while. Beats staying in the clinic all day."   
  
"Uh-huh." Crossing to the room he pulled a shirt from a drawer and tossed it to her. "See if one of the girls has a skirt or something."   
  
Aingelina caught the shirt and left the room to find a skirt and a place to change. Up the stairs to Claire's room she knocked and opened the door to find the girl sitting on her bed trying to braid her hair. Kneeling on the bed behind the young girl Aingelina braided her hair and then changed into a clean skirt, though it was more than a few inches too short, and the too big shirt Hank had tossed to her, leaving her own hair loose to dry. Once she was changed the duo headed downstairs to the main room and saw Hank standing in the doorway watching the rain. Grabbing a pack of cards from the bar Aingelina sat down and called for Hank and Claire to join her. One by one the other girls joined the table until they had a crowded table and a steady flow of lively conversation.   
  
Aingelina told them of the dancing girls and other funny stories from her hometown and each of the girls told the wildest story they could think of from their days as working girls, each one trying to top the last story. Hours passed like minutes and before long the storm had passed leaving a bright rainbow in the sky. Wanting to check on Charlie Aingelina changed back into her now dry clothes and left the folded skirt on Claire's bed. Stopping in Hanks room she folded the shirt and placed it on his pillow, giving it one final caress before slipping out the door and across the street to the clinic to face a worried doctor.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon when Aingelina reined Charlie in and stopped to walk for a bit. Leaving him free to wander and graze Aingelina walked into the forest and saw another horse tethered to a tree a ways in. When she was closer she saw that is was Hanks horse. Calling out to him and going further into the woods Aingelina was about to turn back when she came to a small clearing and saw him lying on the ground next to a tree, passed out cold. In one hand was an empty whiskey bottle while the other held a folded piece of paper. Picking up the paper she read the few words Horace had written on it.   
  
'To Hans Lawsenstrom.'   
  
'Grandmother, Ilse Lawsenstrom, dead from heart attack on the fifteenth of this month.'   
  
'From Lawrence Fish, Lawyer.'   
  
"Oh, Hank," she breathed, her eyes tearing with the heartache she knew he was suffering. His Nana was the one thing in his life he had loved, and had been loved by, unconditionally. Now she was gone. Taking the bottle from his hands she pulled his head into her lap and stroked him, waiting for him to wake up. Leaning against the tree it wasn't long until she was lulled to sleep by the peacefulness of the woods song, the winds rustling the trees, the birds singing from their branches. When Hank stirred in his sleep Aingelina opened her eyes and saw the stars shining brightly over head, moonlight filling small the clearing. Almost by habit her hand began to stroke his hair away from his face, a soothing gesture.   
  
"Where am I?" he groaned, blinking his eyes open and taking in the surrounding woods.   
  
"In a small clearing a few miles from town," Aingelina softly told him.   
  
Sitting up he winced as the movement triggered a headache. Putting a hand to his head Hank looked behind him and saw Aingelina watching him. Her eyes were red and he could just make out a little shimmer of tears in them. "Why the hell are you crying?"   
  
"Hank... I... I saw the telegram."   
  
Sharply he turned away, a scowl on his face that anyone had seen him in such a weak state, even if it was Aingelina. "Well go on then, spread the news that Hank got drunk and passed out in the woods all because some damn old woman died!" he yelled at her, welcoming the physical pain it brought to his head, hoping it would replace the pain in his heart.   
  
Flinching at his words Aingelina reminded herself that he was only upset and that Hank was lashing out because he was in pain, like a wounded animal when you tried to help it. "Say whatever you like Hank Lawson, but you know damn well I'd never do that." He refused to look at her so Aingelina kept talking. "It hurts right now Hank and I'm not going to say it'll ever really go away but you will learn to live with it and sooner than you think life gets back to normal."   
  
"How the hell would you know?" he retorted angrily. But even as the words left his mouth Hank knew that she did know, better than anyone. Dropping his head into his hands he closed his eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill forth again. Behind him he heard a rustle as Aingelina moved from her seat against the tree and felt her kneel behind him, her chin on his shoulder she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.   
  
"It's okay to cry Hank. No one is here but me and I know how much you're hurting," she said to him. Lowering her voice she whispered, crooned, "It's okay..."   
  
Her kindness, her touch, her words, her soft voice, Hank didn't know what it was that finally got to him but the tears he had been fighting began to spill forth as a shudder trembled within him. Leaning back into her arms he gave up his fight and mourned the woman he had loved since he was a little boy. Aingelina held him in her arms, rocking him gently, soothing him with her whispers, the words unimportant. Though his tears eventually ceased she continued to hold him, keeping as firm a hold on his shoulders as he had on her arms. With Hank still in her arms Aingelina lowered them to the ground and side-by-side they took comfort in the presence of a friend, eventually the duo fell back to sleep, a comfortable rest.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
The sun peeking down through the trees woke Hank from his slumber and he gradually became aware of where he was, lying in the forest, and who he was with, Aingelina wrapped up in his arms. He remembered their positions being flipped when they had fallen asleep, but at some point during the night they had shifted and turned until she was cocooned within his arms, their bodies spooned together. Raising his head Hank rested it on his hand and peered down at her. He didn't quite know what to think of the woman who lay next to him. She wasn't anything like he'd ever met before.   
  
Not a whore, but not a normal town folk woman either. Aingelina was right in the middle of the two, not fitting with either one yet able to mix with each and be perfectly at ease. He'd seen the way she dealt with the townsfolk, how she rose to their level and conversed with them easily. Working in the café she had made friends with everyone she met, even Loren and Jake. They still gossiped about her but that was because she was fresh material, eventually even she would be worn thin and they would move onto another topic. At the same time she moved freely about the saloon as though she worked in it herself. Chatting with the whores, helping them learn to fight, handling a deck of cards and knocking back a shot of whiskey when she felt like it.   
  
Aingelina confused Hank and that intrigued him making him all the more curious. She was a beautiful woman, there was no arguing that point, and she'd had one hell of a life, but she accepted everything that was tossed in her lap, both the good and the bad, without complaint. From the day she'd met Hank she hadn't once tried to change him, hadn't looked down on his life, like so many others had. She treated the whores like humans, defending them when they were knocked around or spoken down to; to them she was like a guardian angel that had come down from heaven to protect them. That was something he'd never even heard of before. Aingelina knew how they earned their money, she knew they were considered the scum of the town, yet she had taken to them like a big sister and would dare anyone to raise an objection to it.   
  
A Guardian Aingel. That's what her friend had written in her letter and it fit everything about her. Aingelina was as beautiful as any angel could be, her voice as well; she was kind to everyone, even the bastard of a father that had beaten her; she was strong and giving. She was Aingel.   
  
Hank's thoughts were cut short when she stirred, slowly stretching out her body as she woke, like a cat. Sensing that she wasn't alone Aingelina opened her eyes and looked up to see him still watching her. Smiling at him she wondered at what she saw in his eyes, there had been a definite change in them. She was curious but no words were needed this morning, they'd said enough last night. In a comfortable silence they stood and moved to find their horses. His was still tethered but Charlie had wandered off. Calling out for him Aingelina heard the church bell tolling in the distance and groaned, she'd never get back in time and her absence was going to raise some questions.   
  
Sure enough Michaela stopped by the clinic after church and found Aingelina sitting on the bench outside the front door. "Aingelina, are you feeling well, you weren't at church this morning?"   
  
"I'm fine Dr Mike, no need to worry."   
  
The doctor opened her mouth to ask another question, ever curious, but Sully cut her off. "We just wanted to make sure. We have to be going to get supper started, company tonight, remember Michaela?"   
  
"Oh goodness! I forgot! Yes of course we'd better be going. Tomorrow then, Aingelina."   
  
Saying goodbye she watched the family leave and continued to watch the people pass by, nodding to some and speaking to others, but greeting each of them. Eventually everyone who was going to pass by had and the streets grew quiet once more as families headed home to fix their supper and relax together. Getting up from her seat Aingelina walked through the town, looking at the closed businesses and empty shops until one in particular caught her eye. It wasn't a shop but rather an empty place where one used to be. There was no trace of what had once been there but there was a "For Sale" sign in the window. Looking at the price listed a small seed was planted in her head.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
Lying in bed the seed that had planted itself in her mind a few days before had bloomed into a flowering plant ready to be harvested of the idea's it had blossomed. Having given it a long hard thought, planning in her head all the details, Aingelina approached Robert E and Grace with her idea that Wednesday night after they both were home, having already set up the time with Grace earlier that day. Sitting at their small table, Anthony already sent off to bed, Aingelina began to tell them her idea.   
  
"I was walking through town the other day and I saw and empty building in the middle of town was for sale. It's the perfect size for a café."   
  
The couple's eyes met for a moment before turning back to face Aingelina. "I know; I saw it. But there's no way we could ever afford it. The bank won't give us a loan and it was hard enough trying to get our house. With everything we went through that time it'd be too much to try it again," Grace, explained, leaving out a lot of the details of that horrible time.   
  
Aingelina grinned. They hadn't said no. "I'm sure that the people of this town were bad about you moving in, I know enough of them to guess some of the things they could have done to you. So here's my proposition," she said, leaning forward with eagerness. "I propose a partnership. I can buy the building and you can run the café just like you do now. Everything that comes from it will be split sixty-forty between us."   
  
Grace's eye widened and stared at the woman sitting before her. What she was offering was something the woman had wanted for a long, long time. To be able to keep the café open all year in comfort, it seemed like a dream.   
  
"Why?"   
  
Both women started at Robert E's question. "Beg pardon?" Aingelina said, confused by his one word question.   
  
"Why do you want to do this? Why are you offering this when you know you won't be staying in town?"   
  
He did have a point, and they all knew it. Why was she offering this to them? Why was she spending all of her money on a business she'd be leaving behind eventually? Taking a deep breath she met their eyes and spoke with all honesty. "Because I want to. From the moment I got here you both helped me out without a single doubt. Robert E, you took in Charlie without a second thought. You didn't know if I had any money to pay you or not but you took him in anyway and fed, watered and stabled him. And Grace, you came to the clinic everyday with food and friendship, every day, three times a day."   
  
"Now, I don't know how much longer I'll be in town but I know that this is something I want to do. I'm not giving you anything; this is not a gift, it's a business deal. You and I would be partners and all the earnings would be split sixty to you and forty to me. You'd be running the café; I'd just be tagging along for the ride. When it does come time for me to leave, I'll sign the café over to you completely and you'd be sole owner." Pausing she looked out the window and saw that it was dark. "Why don't I give you some time to decide and you can let me know what you decide."   
  
Saying her good-byes Aingelina left the small home and made her way back through town to the clinic. Not quite ready to turn in for the night she sat on the bench, her eyes drawn to the lights from the saloon. Now there was an area in which she had no answers. When it came to her feelings, Aingelina was lost. What was it about Hank that made her feel like she did? Every time he touched her, her skin tingled, her knees shook like a newborn colt and her heart raced. Why did she feel like that? The only other times she'd felt those types of things is when she was in danger, trembling, and her heart racing with fear. But Aingelina knew Hank presented no danger to her, so why did she feel like that?   
  
Was it possible that this was what Kathy had meant when she said that being with her Johnny made the world disappear? When she and Hank rode together Aingelina forgot about Colorado Springs, forgot that her father was coming after her, forgot that she needed to leave before he got to close. Even now, seeing him move about in the saloon, his face appearing and disappearing from the windows, she forgot about the town that she was in, the only thing she knew was him. His big blue eyes that showed her everything he felt; his long blond locks that flowed as he walked and rode, flying out behind him as he raced. The height that he towered over everyone with, standing a good distance above the crowd, yet just the right height for Aingelina to fit perfectly under his shoulder.   
  
Aingelina sighed. What was happening to her? No man had ever made her feel like this and yet, almost from the moment she met this man he had effected her like no one ever had before. It scared her at the same time that she craved more. Like a little child in a candy store, a little was just not enough.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
Stepping through the swinging doors of the saloon Aingelina saw Claire sitting at a table shuffling a deck of cards, not playing any game, just shuffling them while she waited. "Claire?"   
  
"Oh hi, Aingelina. The other girls'll be down soon I reckon. Kind of a late night last night. There was a poker game that went pretty late. Hank made out pretty good though, they was drinkin' all night long."   
  
Aingelina sat down next to the girl and stretched out, leaning back in the chair. "How long have you known Hank?"   
  
"A few years now. I had just gotten here when Myra left to get married."   
  
"Myra? Who's Myra?"   
  
Claire looked at Aingelina and smiled, it wasn't often she was the one who got to tell the story. "Myra was one of the girls that came with Hank when he first got here. She was a tiny little thing but she was real good at her job. She fell in love with Horace and they wanted to get married but Hank loved her so he wouldn't let her leave. He did eventually but he was real sore about it for a long time."   
  
"Hank was in love with her?"   
  
"Well yeah. She wasn't the first either. The first woman was Clarice. She's the one that gave him Zach. But she died and Hank eventually fell in love with Myra. Then she left to marry Horace, but that didn't go as well as she thought. She's been gone for a while now."   
  
Digesting the news Claire had spilled forth Aingelina wondered at the man that had lost his heart twice. Would he be able to give it a third time? Shaking her head she wondered where that thought had come from. Unable to dwell on it as the girls began moving the tables to make room for their lesson Aingelina moved away from the scraping of wooden legs on wooden floor and down the hallway to Hanks room. Normally she would have woken him, another round of their morning sport, but today she leaned her head on the doorjamb and watched him as he slept, stretched out face down on the bed.   
  
Even as her head told her to look away her eyes traced his strong arms that led to his broad shoulders and lean back, smooth tanned skin rippling as he breathed, down to where the sheet just covered his rounded bottom. His head was turned towards her and she could see his scruffy face, peaceful as he slept, his blue eyes closed. A loud crash rang out from the main room and Aingelina watched as Hank shifted in his sleep. When he began to stretch and wake she fled the doorway, back out to the main room, her heart pounding in her chest, blood rushing in her ears.   
  
Hank had cracked his eyes open just in time to see her flee the doorway when he woke. She hadn't tried to wake him, that much he knew for sure, she had been standing in the doorway, just standing there. He wondered why but more so he wondered at the look he'd glimpsed on her face. It had been so fast that he thought he'd imagined it, but Hank could have sworn he saw something different in her eyes. What it was he didn't know, but it was something he knew wasn't there before.   
  
By the time he was out into the main room they were halfway through the lesson. The girls were actually coming along in their skills. He doubted they could hold out in a real fight for long, but if they got in a good punch or two they would be able to get away from someone. The lesson ended while he was getting a case of whiskey from the back and when he got back to the front Aingelina was gone and the girls were putting the tables back in position, chatting as they worked.   
  
"Did she seem distracted?"   
  
"Grab that side," one instructed to the other. "You noticed too? I was wondering about that. It was like she had something else on her mind. I almost got a punch in that one time."   
  
"I saw that. That was strange, she usually watches carefully."   
  
"What do you think it was?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe she didn't feel well, she did look a little pale."   
  
Hank glanced up at the girl, his mind racing. Had she looked pale? Yes, she had. Was she sick? Did her wound hurt again? Was she doing too much too soon? Hank stopped in his movements and chuckled to himself. 'Listen to me,' he thought. 'I sound like Michaela.' But there was definitely something wrong with her. As he finished restocking the bar Hank looked out the window and saw Aingelina riding by on Charlie. Moving out to the stables he saddled his horse and left town. There were a few places she would be and he intended to check them all if he had to.   
  
As it turned out he didn't. After checking the meadow he was riding toward the river when he saw Charlie grazing at the edge of the forest. Tethering his horse Hank walked into the trees when he heard a scream. Racing towards it he stopped in his tracks when he saw Aingelina backed up against a tree, her sleeve ripped and arm bleeding, a wolf baring his teeth as it moved in for the kill. With a steady aim Hank fired a shot, catching the wolf a few feet from its victim. The first shot wounding it he moved closer finishing it off with a second and a third just to be on the safe side.   
  
Turning to Aingelina he saw her staring at the wolf, her entire body trembling, and her arm still bleeding. Ripping the neckerchief from around his neck he wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding. Flinching from the pain she looked up to meet his eyes, her dark ones, filled with fear and beginning to tear, and his blue ones, concern filling their every fleck of color. Her tears spilling forth Hank gathered the scared woman in his arms, holding her while she cried over what had almost happened. If he hadn't followed her...   
  
Hank shuddered. He didn't want to finish that thought. His arms still around her they walked to the edge of the forest, away from the dead animal. There he continued to hold her, though her tears had stopped she still clung to the support he offered. Standing with his arms around her, her body pressed to his Hank could smell her, feel the heat from her body and her breath hitting his shirt and his heart began to pound. 'What the hell has she done to me?' he wondered to himself. Why did he care so much what happened to her? When had she become so important to him?   
  
"Hank? Aingelina?"   
  
Shocked to hear another mans voice Hank looked up to see Sully riding up the road, wolf coming along behind him, his eyes filled with wariness and questions, all directed to the man who was holding Aingelina. Lifting her head Aingelina turned up to see Sully stop his horse. The tears in her red eyes was plain to see and Sully knew something had happened. Dismounting his eyes caught sight of the blood and torn sleeve, as well as the neckerchief tied around her arm. "What happened?"   
  
"A wolf. Back there," Hank said, nodding his head toward the forest and the direction of the dead animal.   
  
"I didn't see it coming. I tried to get away but I fell. When I got up there was nowhere to go. If Hank hadn't shown up..."   
  
Fresh tears sprang to her eyes and her voice choked. Tightening his grip on her Hank met Sully's eyes. "It's dead but she needs to see Michaela. Her arm was bleeding pretty badly. Take her back to town, I'll take care of the wolf." Turning his head Hank called for Charlie with the whistle he'd heard Aingelina use time and again. Though the horse hesitated he came over and stood next to Hank. Placing his hands on her waist he lifted her into the saddle while Sully remounted his own horse and within moments they were gone.   
  
As the duo rode back toward town Sully let her take the time she needed to pull herself together. Halfway there she turned to him with a weak smile. "Thanks for going back to town with me."   
  
"No problem. Are you okay?"   
  
"I will be soon. It just scared me, that's all. I'll be fine soon," she said after taking a deep breath. "Sully..." He looked at her patiently when she stopped. She didn't know quite what to say. "Could you just forget the part about Hank being there?"   
  
"Why?" He didn't say anything else and she couldn't tell from his tone what he was thinking.   
  
"I... it would just make things easier."   
  
"How did he happen to be there?"   
  
"I don't know," she said honestly. "I left to go for a ride and the next thing I knew he was killing the wolf."   
  
"That's not the first time he's just shown up is it." Though his words were a question his tone said that he knew otherwise.   
  
"No." Aingelina sighed. "We're friends, Sully. We... I guess we understand each other; know where the other is coming from."   
  
Sully was quiet for some time while he thought over his words. "I won't say anything. But you need to be careful with Hank, Aingelina. He's not exactly a good man."   
  
"Not exactly?"   
  
"Well... he's not good... but he's not all bad either. He's... it's hard to explain. He's just... Hank."   
  
"I know Sully. He's not perfect, far from it, but then again so are all of us if you think about it. Hank just doesn't try to hide the fact. He is a good man, Sully, he's just got his own way of things and that works for him."   
  
Turning his head to watch her as she talked Sully realized something. He didn't know which surprised him more; the fact that he knew it or the fact that it didn't shock him all that much. "You love him, don't you?"   
  
Glancing at her companion in surprise Aingelina opened her mouth to deny it but stopped. "I don't know. I know how I feel but I don't know if that's love or not. I've never really known too much love as far as men are concerned."   
  
Sully nodded; that much he assumed from the little Michaela had told him and what he had seen for himself. "How do you feel?"   
  
Aingelina smiled. "Like I could fly. Every time I see him my heart beats funny and when he holds me, even if we're just showing the girls a move during a lesson, my skin tingles. I feel like my legs can't hold me up anymore and I can't breath normal."   
  
Laughing out loud Sully knew exactly what she was saying. "Oh yeah. Aingelina... you're in love."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes. That's the same way I felt when I was with Michaela. First time I saw her she was in the saloon fighting with Hank. She had spitfire enough for three women and a temper to match it, but she was beautiful, still is. It wasn't long until I knew that she and I would be together forever. Took longer to convince her, but eventually we got married and now we have our beautiful daughter and Brian and Colleen." Sully paused and looked at her. "I'm not going to say that Hank is a popular man in this town. There are a lot of people who don't think too highly of him, but I don't have a quarrel with him. He's there when you need him and though he may not make decisions I agree with I respect them as his."   
  
Aingelina smiled as he spoke his mind about Hank Lawson. "Thank you Sully. It's good to hear." The rest of the ride was silent, each one lost in their own thoughts, Sully remembering the days that he had first met the woman he loved. Astride Charlie Aingelina wondered at the small piece of newfound knowledge in her heart and mind.   
  
She was in love.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6:   
  
"Madam, Sir... I present to you, the soon to be new home of Chez Grace!" With a bow Aingelina opened the door to the part of the building she had just bought and stepped aside for Grace and Robert E to enter, following the couple in. "There's a lot of work to be done yet, but I think if we all work on it we can get everything transferred into here by the end of the week. Give me a day or two to get it cleaned up, maybe a little paint on the walls, a few decorations here and there and we'll be ready to move everything in in no time."   
  
"I talked with Sully, he's going to make a sign to hang out front and help me with getting some tables and counters set up in the kitchen. After the café is closed one night we can transfer everything in here, take a day to set up, and we'll be set to open. What do you think?"   
  
Turning to face her partner Aingelina saw the joyful tears sitting on the rim of Grace's eyes and the smile on Robert E's face. "I think we'd better get to work!"   
  
While the couple had to get back to work Aingelina stayed in the building, cleaning it up so that the next day she and Sully could get started on the work in the kitchen. Working side by side through the morning, pouring over design ideas and blueprints they both were startled when Grace appeared with a tray of food. "Y'all have been working all morning. Come eat something."   
  
Glancing out the window at the sky Aingelina was surprised to see how late it was. "I gotta go, I'll be back in an hour." Nodding to her Sully watched her leave, wondering where she was going, seeing her disappear around the corner.   
  
Entering the saloon she smiled when she saw the girls waiting for her, tables moved and 'class' assembled. Working on moves they already knew Aingelina tested them over and over, holding them in various holds until they could break them while Hank watched from the corner. They'd had little contact since that day in the woods, she having been busy with a project she wasn't telling anyone about, and he running the saloon. After working with each of the girls he watched her disappear into the building again. That night, after the entire town was shut down, though the saloon was still lively, he passed by the door and saw her trudging down the street and into the clinic. Her shoulders were drooped, her eyes half closed, she was exhausted. "What the hell are you up to?" he asked her softly, his words lost to the noise of the crowded saloon.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
Standing back the duo surveyed their work with satisfaction. It had taken three days of nonstop work but they were done, the kitchen was finished. All that remained was the main dining room, which Aingelina would have to do on her own, as Sully was needed out at the homestead. "Thanks so much for all of this Sully. I couldn't have done it without you."   
  
"You were pretty good yourself. Once you got the hang of it you worked at a pretty good pace. I'll have the sign done by the end of the week, all ready for when you open on Friday."   
  
Nodding to each other he left, leaving Aingelina to finish the work. Grabbing a paint can and brush she set to painting the main room white, leaving the wooden trim around the top and middle of the walls as well as the floors in their natural wood color. Needing to get this done by the end of the day she worked straight through supper and on into the night. By the time she was finished it was after midnight but Aingelina was too excited to sleep. Brushing off her pants she cleaning up, locked the door behind her, giving the place one last look, and headed over to the saloon.   
  
"Whiskey," she said to the girl behind the bar. Turning to look around the room she spotted Hank supervising a poker game and smiled when he met her eyes. She was in a good mood tonight, weary but excited. Taking the glass of whiskey that was handed to her she knocked it back and slipped into a chair in the corner, propping her feet up on another, and watched the game. Her head propped on her hand Aingelina was asleep before the game was over.   
  
Watching her as he moved to the bar Hank fought to keep a smile from his face. She was exhausted; working day and night one whatever it was she was doing in that building. He still had no clue; she was keeping a tighter lid on that than anything. All over town people were talking, coming up with heir own idea of what was going on. The only people who were allowed to enter were Sully, Robert E, Grace, and Dr Mike, and even they weren't talking. He had seen her face when she entered and knew she was excited about something, her dark eyes snapping and a grin that never left her face. To him, she was as easy to read as a sign.   
  
"Hey, one of your girls is sleeping on the job!"   
  
Looking around he saw a man lumbering towards Aingelina in the corner; Hank didn't like the look of him. Stepping out from behind the bar he moved to intercept him before he got too close. "Leave her be," Hank warned the man. Ignoring him the man moved closer, wanting to wake her up and have his fun, a whore as pretty as her was a rare one. When he reached out for her arm Hank moved closer, pulling the man back by his shoulder. "I said leave her be."   
  
His tone was low, but filled with a message. There'd be trouble if the man continued. Again the man, brave with whiskey, ignored Hank and moved to grab Aingelina. Just as he reached for her, her wrist almost within his grasp, Hank put a hand around his throat, grabbed his shirt with the other, forcing him against the wall, a few feet from the floor. Leaning in close he whispered, "I told you to leave her alone." While the man choked in his grasp, struggling to get free, Hank looked to two of his girls that were standing nearby. "Get her out of here."   
  
Moving quickly they each took an arm and walked the still half-asleep woman from the bar, going out the front doors and helping her up to her room in the clinic. Once the trio had left the saloon Hank dropped the man from his grasp and walked back to the bar, leaving the man gasping for air collapsed on the floor. Pouring a glass of whiskey for a waiting customer it took a few seconds for the men in the saloon to get back to their business, the girls enticing them as best they could. That night as he drifted off to sleep Hank's last thought was of how much he missed their afternoons in the meadow.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
Softly she tiptoed into the room, saw the sleeping man in the bed and smiled. Leaning over him, her hair held back with one hand and the other keeping her balance by holding the wall, she blew a puff of air onto his face and smiled as he stirred but did not wake up. Struggling to keep from laughing she blew another puff. Stirring once more his eyes remained closed and again she struggled to keep her laughter within. Her eyes focused on his face she didn't see the hands creeping along the bedspread until it was too late. Taking another breath to release it into his face she never got the chance, swallowing the little puff of air in surprise when he grabbed her arms and tossed her onto the bed.   
  
Laughing she rolled away from him and fell to the floor; they were both laughing now. "Cheater!" she cried, kneeling on the floor she peered at him from the edge of the bed. "You were awake."   
  
"You're the one who didn't move fast enough. Don't blame me for that."   
  
Aingelina grinned at him, he could see the barely contained excitement in her eyes and in the way she was biting the corner of her lower lip. "Come on, I want to show you something." Leaving so he could get dressed she was waiting impatiently for him to emerge. Grabbing his hands she led him through the gray, pre-dawn, morning streets, empty of people, as most were still in their beds asleep. Stopping in front of the door to the building she'd been working in she pulled a key from her pocket. "I know I haven't been around much lately so I wanted you to be the first to see this."   
  
Unlocking the door she opened it and motioned for Hank to enter. Raising his eyebrows at her mood he hesitated before moving into the building. Though it was still somewhat dark there was enough light for him to see what the room contained. Tables. Chairs. Everywhere, they filled the entire room. The walls were white with wood trim and he could see a fireplace on the one wall and a door on the other. Aingelina pulled him towards it and they crossed the threshold into the kitchen. Cabinets and counters lined the walls, a stocked pantry in one corner, and a stove in the other corner. There was a table in the center, above which were hung pots and pans of every size.   
  
"You're opening a café?"   
  
"Sort of. Relocating is more like it. Chez Grace has moved into town. I used the money I had and bought these two rooms; Grace and I are going to run the café here year round. We're partners."   
  
Hank looked down at her as she gripped his arm, looking around the kitchen with the excitement of a little girl getting ready for her first dance. "Partners," he repeated. "Does this mean you'll be staying in town for a while?" The instant the words left his mouth he wished they hadn't. Her excitement vanished and she moved away from him to stand by the counter, her face dejected. "I shouldn't have..."   
  
"No, you're right." Aingelina interrupted him, meeting his eyes across the room. "You're right. I know I can't stay here. I guess I forgot for a little while. Getting all this done, working with Sully and Grace and Robert E to get it ready in time to open today..." Sighing she looked around. "At least I'll always know that a part of me will still be here even after I leave. Something to return to, if I ever get the chance to stop running."   
  
Lifting herself up onto one of the counters, her legs hanging off the edge, Aingelina looked down at her feet hanging free above the floor. Suddenly another pair of feet appeared on the floor beneath her. A warm finger was placed under her chin and her face was brought up to see Hank peeing down at her. Without a word between them he leaned down and placed his lips to hers, his gentle hand moving to cup her cheek, thumb caressing ever so lightly as he kissed her. Her virgin lips, unsure, melted into the feel of his warm lips pressing into hers until, by their own volition, they began to move, picking up on the movement of his mouth, mimicking them as their lips danced over each other.   
  
Under its own power Aingelina's hand moved up to his arm while the other lost itself in his hair. The scruff of his jaw brushing her face she wondered at the feelings bubbling up within her, the giddiness in her heart, the fluttering in her stomach, the trembling from within her very core. She felt his arm wrap around her, pulling her even closer to him, and she melded to him, feeling the warmth of his chest even through his shirt and her own, the racing beats of her heart as it pounded in her chest.   
  
"Hello??"   
  
Though the voice called from the outer room the couple jumped apart like two teens caught out behind the barn. With a final caress of her cheek Hank fled out the back door, shutting it quietly behind him, leaving Aingelina breathless in the kitchen, a shaking hand tracing her lips. Looking up she saw Grace enter the kitchen and smile at her partner sitting on the counter. "Today's the big day. Are you nervous?" Taking Aingelina's hands in her own Grace laughed. "Why you're so nervous you're trembling! It'll be okay, you'll see! We need to get started though. I'll get going in here, why don't you set up out in the dining room?"   
  
Getting lost in the set up for their first morning Aingelina didn't have a chance to think about the events of that morning and before she knew it, it was time to open the doors. Word had been spread that today was the day and a crowd had gathered in front of the building to await the opening, rumors still flying in speculation. Standing in front of the crowd, a few feet above them on the porch Aingelina grinned, unable to keep the excitement from her face.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming today!" she began, raising her voice so everyone could hear her. "I know you've all been wondering just what it is that's been going on and that's why I've asked you all to come be with me on this chilly morning. I won't keep you too long but there are a few things I want to say. First off I'd like to thank Sully for his beautiful woodwork. I think you'll agree his work is exquisite. I also want to thank my partner for all the work that has been put into this." Aingelina could see the crowds whispering among themselves. Partner?   
  
"I'm sure you'll all enjoy, as I know you did before." Scanning the crowd her smile faltered for a moment when she met Hanks eyes, her mind and body remembering their time in the kitchen. With a small shake of her head she smiled once more and continued. "So with out any further delay, ladies and gentlemen I welcome you to the new home..." with a small nod of her head Robert E and Sully tugged on the cover of the sign, releasing it for all to see. "... of Chez Grace!"   
  
Together Grace and Aingelina opened the double doors of the café and people streamed in to look around. After satisfying their curiosity some left to get on with their day but others sat down to enjoy a breakfast. Making rounds with the coffeepot Aingelina listened to the comments people made, remarking on how pretty this was or how nicely that was done and how wonderful the other looked. Taking orders she brought them back into the kitchen for Grace, both of them unable to remove the smiles from their faces. Delivering breakfast to a table of four Aingelina listened as Preston praised her good business sense.   
  
"And taking Grace on as your minority partner was a wise decisions. You and I should talk some time about my spa, we could arrange to..."   
  
Aingelina cut him off. "I'm sorry Mr. Lodge, you've got it wrong. I am the minority partner in this deal, Grace runs the café; I just help out." Wanting to laugh at the look of disbelief that passed over his face Aingelina left their table before she did laugh aloud. 'Wait till that one gets around!' she thought to herself. Approaching Michaela's table she chuckled to herself ad got ready to pour their coffee. "Morning!"   
  
"Good morning, Aingelina. The café looks wonderful! It really pulled together."   
  
"Thanks, but you should see the woodwork in the kitchen, it's beautiful. Thanks again Sully!"   
  
Laughing at her excitement he nodded to her, a silent acceptance of her praise.   
  
"When you're finished here, Aingelina, stop on by the clinic. It's time to remove your stitches."   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
"Will it hurt?"   
  
"No, you'll feel some tugging and maybe a little discomfort but nothing to bad."   
  
On the operating table, the screens drawn for some privacy Aingelina stripped her shirt and lay back so the doctor could work. She could feel the tugging as Michaela had said but it wasn't anything painful and her thoughts soon drifted off to the morning, her first kiss. Unknown to Aingelina a small smile tugged at her lips as she remembered. It had felt strange and yet at the same time it felt so right. Her back ached to feel his arm around her again and her cheek still tingled from the feel of his hand caressing it. Was this how it felt to be in love? Were these the feelings Kathy had told her about? If they were then being in love was more wonderful than she had ever dreamed.   
  
"There, all done."   
  
Glancing down at her chest she saw the black lines had disappeared and, though the skin was still red and angry, she could see that the wound was healing. There was sure to be a scar. "Thank you Dr Mike. For everything."   
  
"Do you think you'll be leaving soon?" she asked as she cleaned and sterilized the equipment before putting it away.   
  
"Yeah, I need to be leaving soon. The longer I stay the closer they get."   
  
Stopping her work Michaela turned to face Aingelina, her eyes serious and concerned. "You don't have to leave. There are people here who'd protect you."   
  
Buttoning her last button Aingelina stared at it while she thought her response over. "My Pa will kill anyone who stands in his way, Dr Mike. He's done it before and he'll do it again. If something were to happen to anyone in Colorado Springs, I'd never be able to live with that." Shaking her head she looked out the window across the street to the saloon where Hank was sitting on the porch talking with one of his customers. "It's best for everyone if I leave now before it becomes too difficult for me to leave."   
  
Getting off the table she straightened her shirt and walked out of the clinic. Heading toward Charlie's pen she wiped a stray tear from her cheek and, with her back to him, didn't see Hank watching her. He knew she was going to see Charlie, she always did when she was upset, what he didn't know was why she was upset. This morning she'd been so excited when the café had opened, her smile never left her face and her dark eyes had never stopped snapping with her joy. 'So what happened?' he thought to himself. A few moments later she rode past on Charlie, her eyes barely meeting his as she passed and his heart stopped. She was leaving!?! Now!?!   
  
Hank stood up from his seat and passed through the saloon, out the back door, to the stable where he saddled his horse and was out of town before his mind was able to remind him that she hadn't had her saddlebags with her. Once he was far enough out of town he kicked his mount into a gallop and raced after Aingelina. While in his mind he knew she wasn't leaving yet, his heart was too caught up in the image of her eyes as she had rode past, black orbs that were filled with pain and sadness. He saw her in the distance, racing Charlie as fast as she could, her hair flying out behind her as she urged him to go faster and faster. Eventually Hank closed the distance between them, getting closer and closer to her.   
  
Worn down Charlie slowed down and, realizing how hard she had ridden him, Aingelina brought them to a stop. Dismounting she saw Hank pull his horse to a stop and jump off, coming towards her with long powerful strides, his eyes refusing to let her look away. His eyes were clouded over with anger but she could see some fear in them as well, turning the orbs from sky blue to the color of midnight. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled as he approached.   
  
"What are you talking about? I was just going for a ride," she answered, her tone defensive against his anger. Why was he yelling at her?   
  
"You're gonna leave aren't you?"   
  
Aingelina closed her eyes and wished this wasn't happening. She didn't want to go through this. "Yes. I have to."   
  
"You don't have to, Aingel."   
  
Snapping her eyes open she stared at the man standing before her. He'd called her Aingel, no one but Kathy had ever called her that. "Why did you call me that?" she whispered.   
  
For a moment Hank softened. "Because, you are." Moving closer he put his hands o her shoulders, thumbs moving back and forth over her neck. "You are an angel, to the girls, to Grace... to me." Pulling her to him he held Aingelina within his arms and felt her wrap her arms around him as well. "You don't have to go anywhere, no one will let him take you," he reminded her, his voice hardening once more.   
  
Wishing it could be different she stepped out of his arms and took a few steps back. "I have to Hank. If I stay someone will get hurt or killed. I won't have their blood on my hands. I..." Fighting her tears she shook her head. "I can't stay. No matter how much I want to I can't stay!"   
  
Turning she walked away from him and Hank knew if he didn't do something she was going to leave Colorado Springs, leave him, and with a sudden force Hank realized he didn't want that. Whatever it took he would make her stay and he would keep her safe, no matter what. Closing the growing gap between them he grabbed her arms and spun her around to face him, words flowing from his mouth before he realized that he was saying them. Aingelina stared at him, her eyes wide. "What!?!"   
  
"Marry me," he repeated. The words felt strange coming from his mouth but he knew that he meant them. "Your Pa can't take you away from a husband bound by law. If you marry me there'd be no way he could take you back with him."   
  
Aingelina trembled as she listened to him. Hank was asking her to marry him! Marriage, a family, home... everything that she wanted from life. And love. Oh how much she loved him, but did he love her? How could she be sure, she'd never heard him say anything, never even thought about it until his kiss that morning? Had he kissed her because he loved her or was it because he was trying to apologize for upsetting her? She needed to be sure; she could not marry a man who did not love her, no matter how much she loved him. "Why Hank? Why do you want to marry me?"   
  
Hank looked at her, confusion written on his face. "I just told you. Your Pa can't take you if you're a married woman." It was a damn good reason in his mind.   
  
Watching her eyes fill with tears Hank knew something wasn't right. When she stepped out of his arms he could only stare at her, speechless. "I ... I can't. Hank... I can't... not like that..." With a sob she turned and fled, leaving him to watch her run away into the woods. She'd said no. Hank had offered her the one thing he'd never given another woman and she'd told him no. Standing in the middle of the road he felt his heart beat once last time before his chest froze and it beat no more. His face blank Hank mounted his horse and rode back into town. He had a saloon to run.   
  
From the moment he got into the saloon until late that night Hank drank, glass after glass of whiskey went into his system in a continuous stream. Bottle to glass, glass to mouth, bottle to glass. The girls watched, worried. Hank drank during the entire day, everyone knew that, but he never drank like he was trying to get drunk. They tiptoed around him all night, doing their best to keep things calm so he wouldn't loose that fiery temper of his. As she was 'entertaining' a customer Claire glanced out the window and saw Aingelina standing at the railing outside her room and was shocked at the tears shining in the moonlight. Hurrying the man along Claire sent him on his way and dressed, slipping out the back door and over to the clinic.   
  
"Aingelina?" she called softly as she entered the room. Moving over to the doors she saw her friend standing in the same spot and now Claire would hear her crying. Stepping out onto the porch she looked at Aingelina as the woman turned at the sound of someone there with her. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her nose was red from crying. Claire put a soft hand on her shoulder and Aingelina looked down for a moment before she gasped and fled into the room, away from the night sky. Looking down Claire saw that Hank had stepped out onto the porch, bottle and glass still in hand, staring up at her, a scowl on his face.   
  
Curious as to what had happened Claire went after Aingelina and found her lying on the bed, still crying, curled as tightly as she could into a ball. Sitting next to her Claire rubbed a hand over her hair, smoothing it back with a comforting hand. "Aingelina, what happened, honey? What's wrong?"   
  
"He... he doesn't love me!" she sobbed. "He asked me to marry him but he doesn't love me! He was just being nice! Why? Why doesn't he love me? I thought... when he kissed me I though that..."   
  
Her tears began a new torrent and her words were cut off but Claire had heard enough. Hanks drinking, Aingelina's crying... it didn't take a genius to figure out the answer. Staying with her friend until she cried herself to sleep Claire pulled the covers over her and crept out of the room, down the stairs and back to the saloon. It was emptying out, only a few men remained. Hank wasn't in the main room. Searching for him she found him in his bedroom, holding a shirt in his hands. Shutting the door behind him she looked at the man sitting on the bed before her. "What did you do?" Not even bothering to look up he ordered her to leave. "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me, Hank Lawson. What did you do to Aingelina?"   
  
"None of your damn business. Why don't you go ask her if you have to know so damn bad?"   
  
"I tried. She was crying so bad I could hardly understand her." She saw Hank flinch but he didn't move so she kept pressing. "You asked her to marry you?"   
  
"Get the hell out!" he roared, turning his back to her.   
  
"What did she say, Hank? What did she say to you?"   
  
He didn't respond so she kept pestering him, rubbing the proverbial salt into his wound until he finally answered her. "She said no, damn you! Is that what you wanted to hear? She said no!"   
  
Claire had seen him like this before, when Myra left for Horace. He loved her. She didn't think he knew it himself, but Claire could see it in his eyes and in the pain in his voice. Hank loved Aingelina but he hadn't told her. Whether he didn't know how or he was too scared, it didn't matter. "If you don't tell her, you're gonna loose her for good Hank."   
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about. Get the hell out and leave me alone."   
  
Frustrated by his stupidity and ignorance Claire spelled it out for the man. "You never told her that you love her. That's why she said no. Whatever you said might have been true but you missed the most important reason! She doesn't know, Hank! She can't read a man just by looking at him; she's never known any men but her kin!" Crossing the room to his side she pulled on his arm until he faced her. "If you don't tell her you love her she's gonna leave town and you'll loose her forever."   
  
Her message delivered Claire left the room to let him figure the rest out on his own. No doubt he was furious with her but if he had a lick of common sense that hadn't been soaked through with whiskey he'd do what she said before it was too late. Standing at the bar she was pouring a drink for a customer when he emerged from the hallway some time later. Meeting his eyes he nodded to her and she to him. As he passed her to go out the doors she couldn't keep a smile from her face. There was hope for them yet.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:   
  
  
  
The room was dark but for the stream of moonlight coming in through the open doors. He could hear the sounds of the saloon from the street below but he was too focused on the sleeping Aingel to pay the sounds any heed. Tearstained cheeks were plainly visible in the moonlight and Hank knew he had been the cause. Wincing at the thought he kneeled by the bedside and brushed his hand over her cheek. Watching as she stirred he wondered if this what how it was for her all those mornings she'd woken him up. When Aingelina opened her eyes he watched them change from a sleepy haze to worried, shocked, and, though it hurt to admit it, a little scared.   
  
She could smell the whiskey on his breath and she knew the man was drunk. "Hank? What are you...?"   
  
Putting his hand to her mouth he stopped her question. "I forgot to tell you the most important reason for you to marry me." He saw her chin tremble and she closed her eyes trying to turn away but Hank held her tightly, not letting her turn till he'd had his say. "I'm not a good man, Aingel. I'm a bastard and a bigot and I've got temper enough for more than one man, I'll always be the first one to say so. I don't let people get close to me because that way it won't hurt as much when they leave. But somehow you wormed your way into my life and when I thought you were leaving I got scared. So damn scared I couldn't think straight."   
  
Taking a deep breath Hank finished what he had come to say. "You need to know all of that because it's not going to change. And you need to know one more thing. I love you Aingel. I forgot to tell you this afternoon but you need to know it. I love you."   
  
Tears spilled from her eyes. "Hank, you're drunk. You don't mean that."   
  
"Yes I'm drunk and yes I do mean it." Leaning into her Hank kissed her lips, a small, chaste kiss, before pressing his forehead onto hers. "I love you Aingelina Bowry."   
  
She wanted to cry and laugh and scream and shout and sing and dance. She wanted to stay still, silently bask in the love he had just proclaimed, hold him close and be held in his strong arms, safe and secure from the rest of the world. Instead she smiled at him, kissed his lips once more, and pushed him away. "Tell me that when your sober and then ask me to marry you, Hank Lawson." Staring at his face while his body was sprawled across the floor, the shock of her movements was gradually replaced by a grin on his face. Closing her eyes Aingelina borrowed down under the covers and played like she was going to sleep. Getting up from his place on the floor Hank opened the door and as it was shutting behind him a small giggle floated out from under the covers and he grinned. Oh hell yeah, she'd say yes.   
  
To pass the time until morning Hank fell into bed the instant he got back to the saloon, his drunken body sleeping off the effects of the alcohol. By the time he woke in the morning he was most definitely not drunk. His head was pounding, his eyes hurt and his stomach was volatile. Dragging himself from bed he headed out to the bar and poured a glass of whiskey. He didn't know why it did, didn't care either, but somehow it helped. At the pump behind the saloon he pumped a bucket of water and washed his face and chest before donning a shirt and heading to the café. Slipping inside he sat at a table in the darkest corner of the room and watched Aingelina moving around the room.   
  
Not walking, she was sailing around the room, from table to table, refilling the tin mugs, taking and delivering orders. Aingelina was glowing; everyone could see it. Her smile was brighter, her voice softer and her feet lighter. A few had asked her about it but she just smiled and shook her heard, filling their mug and moving away. Floating into the kitchen she floated back out with some plates in her hand and an empty tin mug hooked on her finger. The plates delivered to a table by the fireplace and she picked up the coffeepot as she moved over to Hanks table. Smiling she put the mug on the table and filled it with piping hot coffee. "You look like you could use this."   
  
With an appreciative grimace he picked up the tin and drank from it, the hot liquid coursing down his throat, near scalding, but helping to ease his headache. Laughing when he drained half of his mug Aingelina refilled it. "Must have been quite a night last night." Winking at him she moved away and headed back into the kitchen. When the door shut behind her it was all she could do to keep from bursting into laughter.   
  
"You certainly are in a good mood this morning," Grace commented as she watched her partner enter the kitchen. "Something going on?" Shocked when Aingelina suddenly giggled and grabbed her arm Grace couldn't help but laugh and get caught up in the excitement.   
  
"I can't keep this to myself anymore, I have to tell someone!" she whispered, her arm linked with Graces. "I can't tell you any particulars, but something wonderful happened last night! It was... I felt like..." Aingelina grinned and couldn't continue, making Grace even more curious. "It is so hard to keep a straight face out there! I want to smile and laugh and sing and dance for joy but I can't!"   
  
"Why not? If it's a good thing you should tell people!"   
  
"I can't Grace, not yet; soon, but not yet. Oh Grace!"   
  
Grace watched as Aingelina gave a squeal, like an excited little girl, and tried to get her face under control before heading back out to the dining room. Her face filled with thought she tried to find a reason for Aingelina to be acting like a schoolgirl with her first crush. Snapping her head up Grace stared at the door that was still swinging a little in its place. Was it possible? Could she be in love? But who? There were very few single men in town. There was Jake, but they didn't really get along, she'd hardly ever seen them together, the same went for Preston. Loren was much too old. Timothy... Grace shook her head. No, it couldn't be him; she looked to him like a big brother of sorts, a guide. That only left Hank. Grace laughed. Hank! Who could ever fall for Hank!?!   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
Standing in the doorway to his bedroom Aingelina watched as the man she loved slept off the rest of his hangover. He had been drunk last night, and knowing what it took for him to get drunk she knew he had to gave been drinking for a long time. Wincing she knew it was because of her. But that would all change, if he meant what he said that is. Crossing to the bed she leaned down and kissed his cheek. Pulling back just enough to watch as he woke she smiled at him when his blue eyes finally opened, staring up at her, a smile dawning on his face. "Morning."   
  
"Morning, Aingel."   
  
"Feeling better?"   
  
"Little bit. Feel a hell of a lot better if I can get another kiss."   
  
Smiling at his not so subtle request she leaned down and kissed his other cheek. "How's that?"   
  
"Tease." Sitting up he made room for her to sit down next to him. Once she was settled he spoke. "I meant it then and I mean it now. I love you."   
  
Biting her lip she wondered, "What made you say it, besides the case of whiskey you drank?"   
  
"Claire," he said with a chuckle at her comment. "She chewed me up and spit me out for making you cry." The grin dropping from his face Hank took her hands in his. "I didn't mean to... I never meant to get you upset, I just..."   
  
Leaning over Aingelina silenced him with her hand over his mouth. "I know. Neither of us was in our finest hour yesterday. But I do love you, more than I ever thought possible."   
  
"So what do you say? Will you marry me?"   
  
Removing her hands from his she put some distance between them. This was something she needed to say, and she wanted him to take her very seriously. "Only if you promise me three things." Hank raised his eyebrow but nodded for her to continue. "Number one. You have to promise me that you won't whore, ever again. It's me, or nothing." Hank nodded to her, it would be difficult but there was no contest with that promise. "Number Two. I get to keep my partnership with Grace, run our business the way we want to. I know you don't like blacks, but I don't want any problems for us, or for Robert E, from you."   
  
It was here that he hesitated. It was no secret that he harbored no love for the black couple, he knew it and she knew it. But they were her friends and he had to at least respect that. "All right. I won't bother you about your business and I'll leave them alone." He smiled at her. "What's number three?"   
  
"If you ever hit me I'll leave your ass so fast you won't..." Placing a hand over her mouth he wouldn't let her finish that sentence.   
  
"I have never and I will never hit you. I'm not the greatest man in the world but I'm not a monster. I'm not going to say I've never hit girls, I've used my hands to keep my girls in line more than once, I won't hide that fact. But it's been a long time since I have, I don't do it anymore." Reaching out he cupped his hand under her chin and held her there. "I do not hit a woman that I love."   
  
Twisting her face in his hand she planted a kiss in his palm. Suddenly her eyes sparkled. "I still get to wear pants when I want right? And you won't try to keep me out of the saloon? And I want a family! Kids and..."   
  
Laughing Hank put his hand back over her mouth, drawing her into his lap. "That is more than three!" Kissing her forehead he whispered, "And the answers yes to all of them."   
  
"Even the kids?"   
  
"Especially the kids." Hank settled back and looked as serious as she had. "I have a few promises you need to make too." Aingelina nodded. "The town knows me as a rough, rude, mean saloon keeper. That can't change."   
  
"I promise I will do everything I can to make you out to the meanest, rudest man they've ever met."   
  
"I am in charge of the girls, not you. I'll stay out of your business an you'll stay out of mine."   
  
Aingelina frowned. "But I can argue for them right?"   
  
"You can argue all you want, but I make the decisions." Satisfied she nodded her consent. "I don't want a wedding. No church filled with people I can't stand, no reception afterward filled with people I don't like to be around."   
  
Laughing she kissed his cheek. "Deal. But we do need to have witnesses. And I'm getting married in a church."   
  
"And you already have them picked out don't you?" Caught, she tried to look apologetic. "Who is it?" Taking a deep breath she said the names quickly, running them together into one word. Groaning Hank sorted out the people she had named. "I don't like them."   
  
"I know you don't but they're my friends. Could you try to put up with them for a few minutes? For me?"   
  
"Damn Aingel!" he groaned. Staring at her he tried to decide which was more important, putting up with the couple and making Aingelina happy or having it his way and her not being happy. Looking at her, trying to hide the grin that was playing over her face, he realized, "You knew I'd say yes didn't you?"   
  
"I hoped," Aingelina confessed.   
  
"All right but that's it. No other people."   
  
"You really want to tell Claire she can't come?"   
  
He had to admit it, she had a point about Claire. "All right she can come but that's it! Damn, you really know how to get your way when you want it."   
  
Settling back into his arms Aingelina grinned, her excitement returning fourfold. "So, when do you want to do this?"   
  
"Now. Right now. Let's get the whole thing done today. In the next hour." Aingelina laughed and Hank couldn't help but join her. "I'll get Claire, you get Timothy, Grace, and Robert E and we'll get this done right now."   
  
"Okay." With a laugh and a kiss she was off, bounding out the door leaving a stunned Hank to stare after her. Seconds later her head popped back into view. "Aren't you coming?"   
  
Laughing at her he threw off the covers and stood up from the bed. Aingelina's eyes widened in surprise and her face blushed before she ducked out of the doorway. Looking down Hank realized that he had taken off his pants before crawling back into bed this morning. Grinning to himself he shook his head and went out to the pump, razor in hand, and shaved his face before he got dressed, not a suit, but better clothes than he normally wore. Climbing the stairs he entered Claire's room and found her working on a skirt, repairing a hole some man had put in it when he grabbed her. "Get dressed to go to church," was all he said. Closing the door behind him he heard her laugh and begin to scurry about to get ready.   
  
Back to his own room Hank opened the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a large envelope. Opening it her sorted through the cash and mementos before fining what he was looking for. Pulling the small ring out he brushed it across his sleeve until it shone. It was the ring Nana had worn, the ring her husband had given her on their wedding day. The day the telegram had come it too had come and Hank had stuffed it in the drawer, not wanting to see it again. Staring at it, a simple garnet with small diamonds on either side, he knew it would look perfect on Aingelina's hand. Stuffing it in his pocket he went out to the porch to wait for Claire.   
  
Rushing down the stairs Aingelina opened the door to the clinic and stepped out into the midday sun. It was a beautiful day. As she stepped into the street she looked across it to the saloon and saw Hank watching her. Her smile grew brighter and she rushed off to gather her three friends. Entering the cafe she looked around for Grace and saw her in the kitchen. "Grace? Can you go get Robert E and come with me for a few minutes?"   
  
"Sure, Aingelina. Is something wrong?"   
  
"No, nothing's wrong. There's just something I need you to see at the church. It won't take long, I promise."   
  
Curious she nodded and set off to find her husband while Aingelina made her way to the store. Sitting at the counter, listening to the chatter of the customers and Loren and Jake Timothy joined in now and then, when he had a comment to make. "Hello Timothy."   
  
"Aingelina! Good afternoon to you. How are you today?"   
  
"I'm doing well thank you. I was hoping to speak with you for a few moments. Could we walk to the church for a little while?"   
  
"Of course." Taking his arm Aingelina led the way out of the store and to the church. When they got there Hank and a chattering Claire were already there, waiting. "Hank?" Timothy asked when he heard the man tell Claire to 'Shut the hell up for two damn seconds!' "It's a rare privilege to hear your voice in church. What brings you here?"   
  
"Actually Timothy, this is what I wanted to talk with you about. You see, Hank and I wish to get married."   
  
Faltering in his stride Timothy tried to accept the news. "Hank!?! Aingelina? You want to get... married?"   
  
"Yeah," Hank answered. "We do. Today."   
  
"I see. Well normally I would ask to meet with you a time or two, to get to know you and go over the responsibilities of marriage..."   
  
"We already did that. We'd like to get married. Now."   
  
Aingelina met Claire's eyes and they both grinned. Only Hank Lawson would talk to a preacher like that. "Oh... well then... I suppose..." Timothy began. "Do you have witnesses?"   
  
"Yes, they'll be here shortly." As though on cue the doors opened and Grace and Robert E entered the church, stopping short when they saw the people gathered with in. Looking from Aingelina to Hank and back a few times a smile dawned on Grace's face. Nodding she smiled at her friend, a knowing smile that told her she understood everything what had been said in the kitchen that morning. "Here they are now."   
  
The group stepped forward to the front of the church, Timothy facing them, Hank and Aingelina before him while Grace, Robert E, and Claire sat in the pews, watching. When Timothy began to speak Aingelina reached out and grabbed the hand of the man she loved, holding it tightly, fighting to keep control of her smile. Knowing that, with his back to the group, no one could see his face Hank grinned at her and squeezed her hand, his thumb caressing her palm, neither of them hearing the words the preacher was speaking.   
  
"Now if there are no objections it's time to repeat your vows." No one spoke up to Timothy kept going. "All right then. Do you, Hank Lawson, take this woman, Aingelina Bowry to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"   
  
"I do." Looking at her, tilting his head just enough to see her, he smiled. He really did.   
  
"And do you, Aingelina Bowry, take this man, Hank Lawson, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"   
  
Tilting her head back to meet his eyes she stared at him for a moment, her eyes conveying the message before she spoke it. "I do."   
  
"Do you have a ring?"   
  
Aingelina shook her head but Hank reached into his pocket, his hand emerging with a small ring clasped between two fingers. Eyes wide, and shiny with restrained tears, she watched as he slid Nana's ring onto her finger. Pointing to each of the stones, diamonds first Hank whispered so only she could hear, "You. Me..." he rested his finger on the garnet. "Us." A tear escaped from her eyes before she could stop it and Hank brushed it away with a gentle finger.   
  
"Then by the power vested in me in accordance with God, and the state of Colorado, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Hank," Timothy smiled. "Kiss your bride."   
  
Turning to face each other, eyes only for the other, Hank drew Aingelina to him with a gentle tug on her neck, his hand cupping the back of her head, fingers lost in her deep raven locks. Leaning down he kissed her, a respectable kiss, after all there was an audience, but it held a promise of much more to come. No sooner had it begun then it was over and they were parted to accept the congratulations of those with them in the small church. It was Grace who finally spoke the question on more than one mind.   
  
"When are you going to tell people?"   
  
Meeting Hanks eyes Aingelina raise an eyebrow, letting him know whatever he decided was fine. If the man could have had his way the town would never know, but he knew that was impossible. "Tomorrow. You can tell them when you go to church." Having given that direction Hank took his wife and led her out of the church, breathing deeply when they were once more outside and alone. "Lets get the hell out of here."   
  
Hand in hand they walked back into town, avoiding the townsfolk they entered the saloon from the back and the newlyweds were soon shut off from the world in Hanks bedroom. Suddenly Aingelina was nervous, for the first time all day she wasn't sure; scared of what was to come, not knowing what was expected of her. She had lost her mother to death and sister to marriage before she was of a proper age to learn about the things that a husband and wife did when the door was closed. Standing with her back to Hank, nervously twisting her hands in front of her she jumped when Hank wrapped his arms around her.   
  
Feeling her start at his contact Hank wanted to laugh. She was so tense, scared... so innocent. Holding her tightly he leaned his head down and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You don't need to be scared." Tilting his head just enough Hank pressed his lips to the smooth skin on her neck, feeling her pulse racing beneath. He could feel her unspoken questions as though they were a shawl she wore to protect herself from her trembling. "Ask me."   
  
"Some of the girls... they say it hurts."   
  
"The first time. But only once."   
  
"Hank... I... I don't know what to do."   
  
Turning her to face his he too her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her mouth. "Then I'll show you."   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
She felt as though a blanket was wrapped around every inch of her body, surrounding her, warming her with its own heat.   
  
Slowly Aingelina woke, her senses returning to her one by one. The feel of rough hands splayed over her ribs, the strong arms that enveloped her, a smell that was new to her and the feel of hot breath blowing in her hair. She was wrapped up in Hanks arms, under the covers of his... of their bed. Lying still she could feel the soreness of her body in areas she'd never felt before. He had been gentle with her, moving slowly, almost reverently, each motion filled with love that was beyond her wildest dreams. It had been... Aingelina sighed. She couldn't think of a word to describe what she had felt.   
  
Hank smiled. That was a good sigh. Tightening his arms he lifted his head to kiss just behind her ear. "I was wondering how long you were going to sleep." He hadn't minded, though. For the first time he hadn't wanted to get up and out of the room after loving a woman, content to lie still, hold her, and simply watch the peaceful exhaustion in her face as she had slept.   
  
Holding onto his arms Aingelina didn't know what to think. "Is it always like this?"   
  
"No, from here on in it only gets better."   
  
Her eyes snapped open and stared at the wall in disbelief. Better? Better than that? "Oh, good Lord!" she whispered.   
  
Hearing her Hank laughed a deep rumbling sound that vibrated through Aingelina, sending chills up and down her body. Shivering with delight she snuggled closer to Hank, burrowing into him as much as she could. This was a feeling she would love till the day she died, lying in the safety of his arms, knowing that she was safe so long as he was there with her.   
  
Feeling her shiver Hank shifted so that she was on her back and he was able to see her face. Staring down at her he memorized every part of her face, her eyes, her nose, mouth, chin, cheeks... drinking in every inch as a thirsty man would water, committing it all to memory. "What are you thinking?" Her eyes were filled with so much that he couldn't see through it all.   
  
"I was thinking about how lucky I am, about how much I love you, what a handsome man you are, the color of your eyes when you laugh..."   
  
"And...?"   
  
"What you look like with your glasses on," she grinned. "Can I see?"   
  
"No."   
  
"I'll have to see it eventually."   
  
"No."   
  
"You can't hide them forever."   
  
"No."   
  
"Please?"   
  
Groaning Hank dropped his head onto her shoulder. "Are you ever going to take no for an answer?"   
  
"No."   
  
With an exasperated sigh he reached over her to a small table next to the bed. Opening the drawer he with drew a pair of silver frames and placed them on his face. "Happy?"   
  
"You look handsome," she said. "Very handsome."   
  
Snorting with disbelief Hank took them off, replacing them in their drawer, before turning his attention back to Aingelina. Crushing her beneath him, staring down into her large black eyes, Hank pushed a lock of hair away from her face. "What have you done to me?" he asked with a sudden seriousness. Aingelina's brow furrowed with confusion. "Everything is different when I'm with you. Like the world doesn't exist, this town disappears and it's just you and me. Like I can be anything, do anything, and it'll be fine. How did you do that?"   
  
"I didn't do that. You did. You're the one that let me into your heart and past the wall you use to keep the rest of the world out." Tracing his face with her eyes she continued. "You did the same for me. I'd forgotten that a man could love someone without hitting her or beating her. You showed me how wonderful it is to be in love and I have never felt safer than I do right here, right now, with you."   
  
"What an odd pair we are."   
  
"Sometimes Hank two wrongs really can make a right."


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:   
  
  
He was so close; she could feel his hand as it just missed her arm, running, running to safety. Down the street, through the crowds of people trying to place their order for breakfast, running away from the man at her heels. She was almost to safety, almost to the saloon when she felt his hand close around her neck, yanking her back to stand next to him. Impossible to flee, impossible to fight, she stood by his side as his men brought the horses. People passed by, casting glances her way before continuing on their way, their business needing attention.   
  
The saloon doors swung open and her husband stepped into the street; his pistol aimed at the man who held her prisoner. 'Let her go.' But he held a tight grip on her arm and aimed his own gun at the man who stood between him and his horse. Two guns fired, two bullets soared through the air, one following the path of sound, a warning to the man who held her prisoner, the other's was a path of death, burrowing deeply into the chest of the man who stood in its path.   
  
'Hank!!!' she screamed, the red stain spread across his chest. 'Hank!!!' as he fell to his knees, blond hair swaying with the movement. 'Hank!!!' when he took his last breath, her name upon his lips, a whispered prayer of love and forgiveness. 'Hank!!!' though she held him in his arms there was no warmth to his skin, no beating within his chest, no love shining out from his wide blue eyes.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
The bed shifted again and he rolled over, mumbling for her to hold still, it was still to damn early to wake up, but the scream that ripped through the air as it ripped through his very soul woke him instantly. As he sat up and looked at her she screamed his name for a second time, a third as he pulled her into his arms, and a fourth as he tried to wake her from the hell of her mind. Awake she stared at him, her eyes filled with the fear of a woman who was seeing a ghost, before they filled with tears and she began to sob, clinging to him desperately.   
  
"Get out," he ordered as the door creaked open, before they had a chance to stick their head into the room, the intruder retreating when his command met their ears. Holding Aingelina tightly he was silent, letting her cry for whatever she had seen. Though it unnerved him and he wished he knew what to do, Hank did nothing but hold her, letting her know he was there with the arms that held her to him. Only after she had calmed, her tears abating, did he speak. "What happened?"   
  
Aingelina told him what she had seen in her nightmare, her voice soft, scared. "That's not going to happen, Aingel, it was only a dream, a nightmare. He's not going to get you and I'm not going to die. I promise you, that won't happen." Reassured by his words, but still unable to shake the image of him dying in the street, Aingelina kept her arms around him, clinging to him with all the might she had. Her Pa would be here soon, and everyday it got harder to fight her need to flee, even knowing Hank would protect her. The instinct to run from her tormentor was buried twenty years deep in her mind and heart, calling to her day and night to flee before he got there.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
The sun was shining brightly into the room when Hank woke alone in bed on the third morning of their marriage. It wasn't unusual; she was usually up before him to go serve at the café, though she stayed up all night with them in the saloon as well. Aingelina would be back sometime after noon, when the lunch crowd was over, to catch a small nap before the day continued. If Hank let her sleep, that is. Grinning he got up and dressed. It was an interesting feeling being a married man, not bad, not good, but interesting. He did love her, and he was glad she would be with him everyday, but it had shifted the view of the people in town in a way he didn't know what to think of yet.   
  
All Sunday afternoon people had been stopping by the saloon to see if it was true, Hank Lawson... married man. Would he still sell his 'entertainment'? Had she tamed him or was he still the rough, nasty man they had always known? Why had she married him? That was the most popular question, though few came right out and said it. Why in Gods good name had such a wonderful woman married such a mean, rude man? Hank had to laugh at the expressions on their faces when they stopped by; once again he had the people in town off kilter, never sure of what to expect from him.   
  
After a few of the same questions over and over Aingelina had begun to get irritated and by the time night fell she was down right mad at the things being said. Who the hell were they to judge anyone? How did they know what was in her heart, or in his for that matter? Did she question their marriage to each other? No. Then why did they feel the need or see the right to do so to hers? Halfway through the night Hank had to pull her out to the back of the saloon to calm her down before she hit someone. As fun as that would have been to see, it would have been bad for her business.   
  
'Why the hell do you care what they think?' he'd asked her. 'I don't care what anyone thinks and neither should you. All that matters is that we know.'   
  
'How can you not be mad at the things they are saying about us!?!'   
  
'Of course I'm mad, but I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that.'   
  
She was still livid, but she calmed down, though she didn't go back out to the saloon for the rest of that night, spending her time in their bedroom, adding her few things to his before he too joined her for the night. Monday morning she went to the café and had came back fuming. Once again he had to calm her down, they went for a ride to the meadow as they had done so many times before, it was there that Hank calmed his wife with his touch and his lips.   
  
Now, Tuesday morning had come and Hank went to the café to get some coffee and see how much the town was still talking. He was sure they would be for some time to come. Sliding into a chair he watched Aingelina smile at a customer as she poured his coffee, a man sitting at a table with two other men he recognized from the saloon last night. It wasn't her normal smile and Hank could tell the day had not been going well. Moving away from the man she approached Hank with a tin mug, filling it for him, although slowly, to give herself a chance to cool her temper. "Why the hell can't they just leave us alone?" she asked him in a low voice.   
  
"Ignore them, Aingel," he replied, his voice also low so that only she heard him. "Remember you've got a respectable place to run. Loosing your temper would be very bad for business."   
  
Closing her eyes for a moment Aingelina took a deep breath and tried to smile, a small weak version, but it was a true smile, no false politeness in it. Winking at her Hank kept his grin hidden and watched as she moved away to collect orders from the kitchen. A few moments later she emerged from the kitchen laden down with plates to distribute, from table to table handing them out to the people who ordered them. When she approached the table of men, placing their plates down before them, the one man again spoke to her, his voice carrying over the other conversations so Hank could hear what he was saying.   
  
"You know you didn't have to marry the man to whore for him. You could have done that anyway."   
  
Enraged Hank stood from his seat and had the man in his hands before Aingelina could open her mouth to speak the words that had been blistering her tongue all morning. Yanking him up from his chair Hank gripped his neck with a strong hand and forced him out the door into the street, the two companions following to help their stupid friend. The anger that had been simmering inside of him for two days had exploded when he heard the words said to Aingelina and with flying fists he knocked the man to the ground. Knowing better than to step in right away the other two men let the third get hit a few times before reaching in to haul Hank off the man.   
  
"Get the hell out of here!" he roared to the trio.   
  
Without a backward glance Hank strode down the street, away from the crowd that was gathering, Aingelina staring after him with mixed emotions. Torn in two, part of her wanted to go with him and the other part knew she needed to take care of things here. Turning to the men the glared at them and repeated Hanks warning. "Get the hell out of here, now!" Whispers flew within the crowd that had gathered, flying back and forth between the people who had seen the explosion but not the reason behind it, the same question getting asked once more. 'Why would she marry him? Didn't she see now what a horrible man he is?'   
  
"Listen to me, people!" she cried, her patience all but gone. "What the hell does it matter why I married him!?! The fact is that I did and I had my reasons. So go find another topic for your little gossip sessions and leave us the hell alone!!!" Tearing off her apron she flung it down to the ground. "Grace... I'm sorry," she said before walking away from the crowd and the trio of men who still had not left.   
  
Grace picked up the apron and watched her leave for a moment before turning to the crowd that stood before her. She knew that the Lawson's were in love with each other, it was as plain as the broken nose on the mans face. "Why can't you just leave them be?" she asked before returning to the café to finish her work. The crowd began to disperse since the show was over, a few of them looking down the street to see Aingelina disappear into the saloon.   
  
Barging into the saloon Aingelina saw Hank standing at the bar, glass in hand as he knocked back a shot of whiskey. "What happened to 'keep your cool' and 'it'd be bad for business'?" she demanded, angry at the world and taking it out on him. "Was that just for me or did you plan on taking your own advice as well?"   
  
Hank glared at her. "You heard what he said. I don't care who the hell they are, no man is going to say that and get away with it!" he yelled, pointing his hand in the direction of the café.   
  
"So it's fine for you to beat the shit out of someone but I'm not allowed to? What the hell is that all about, Hank!?!" Aingelina cried to him, waving her hands between them.   
  
"I was protecting you and your getting mad at me!?!" He didn't believe what he was hearing!   
  
"I am not mad that you hit that bastard!" she yelled. Why was he yelling at her?   
  
Planting his hands on the bar Hank lowered his head to stare into her eyes. "Then why the hell are you so damn mad?"   
  
"Because you got to beat the tar out of him and I didn't!" she yelled back.   
  
Staring at each other in shocked silence it was Hank who laughed first. Though she tried to hold out, Aingelina soon joined him. Folding her arms on the bar she dropped her head onto them as she laughed at the absurdity of their argument. Still laughing she felt herself being picked up and carried off. After all, every good fight deserves a good make up.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
"I guess it would be the time that I blew up the outhouse with Jake in it. That would be one of my stupider moments." Aingelina laughed at the thought. "Put us both in the clinic. Next time I'll have to plan it a little more carefully."   
  
Grinning as he remembered that event Hank looked down at Aingelina sitting next to him on the saloon porch as she laughed. People passing by looked at her with curious eyes but kept going when they saw Hank sitting next to her. Word had spread of what had happened yesterday, like wildfire in a drought season, not only of what he had done to the man but also of what the man had said. People had soon realized that they had better choose their words, and the places they said them, a little more carefully, lest they risk his tempermental fists. And that suited him fine.   
  
Tired from getting up early that morning Aingelina rested her head on his shoulder, staring out at nothing, but seeing everything before her. His feet resting on the rail Hank was comfortable and had no intention of moving when he saw Matthew Cooper approaching. Watching the young sheriff as he passed by, not stopping, he saw him nod; everything was in motion. Returning the gesture Hank stayed where he was but placed his arm around Aingelina, pulling her a little closer.   
  
Two days ago, after the night of her first nightmare, there'd been a second last night, smaller, no screams that time, Hank had gone to see Matthew to organize something for when Paolo Bowry came to Colorado Springs. Men were armed and stationed through out the town at all times. Looking across the street Hank saw a man on a rooftop holding a rifle as he scanned the town and the streets leading in and out of it. With one nod Matthew had told hank that the town was ready to defend who was now one of their own.   
  
Loosing track of the time as they sat on the porch Hank saw the sun was just setting as a small group of men, no more than five, rode into town, their horses moving at an unhurried pace. His gut instinct telling him they were bad news Hank called for one of his girls to come out. "Stand in front of her so no one can see her," he ordered, keeping a close eye on the posse. Two of the men dismounted and walked into the clinic.   
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
"Evening ma'am, we're looking for my little girl. I was told the doctor here was going to patch her up."   
  
"I see. What was her name, I'll have to check my medical journals," Michaela answered, stalling for time. She was sure the men had seen this group ride in and were alerting Matthew as they spoke.   
  
"Aingelina Bowry. I'm sure you remember her, it's not often a pretty little doctor like yourself gets many women who've been shot."   
  
Though she bristled at his tone Michaela smiled. "I'll have to check my journal's just to be sure." Turning to her desk she flipped though the pages one by one, making a show of scanning each page. "Ah yes," she said after almost half the book had gone by. "Here it is. Aingelina Bowry, gunshot wound to the chest. I must say I was surprised she lasted the night on that one. Bullet wounds to the chest are almost always fatal. Wasn't it one of your men who shot her? I really do hope you brought him up to the sheriff in your town for that. Goodness knows our sheriff wanted to lock him up but your son rode off too quickly."   
  
Enduring through her little speech Paolo was running out of patience. "Is she here?" he demanded.   
  
"Well no. You see I can't keep a patient once they've recovered. Her stitches were removed last week. You might check with the storeowner. I know she did make a few purchases from there, maybe they could tell you something."   
  
Turning on his heel the man left the clinic, Peter following him out the door and down the street toward the general store. Already the cry had gone out to gather the men in town, a rider heading out in each direction to spread the call to arms. The proverbial 'wild goose chase' had begun. Once in the store the Bowry men were told that she had purchased some bullets and some candy, no mention made of the skirt, shirt or hairdad. When Loren was asked if he knew where she would have headed he said, "Well now that I don't rightly know. But if I recall correctly her horse was in the blacksmith shop to be re-shoed. He might know something."   
  
While the two men headed off to Robert E's Hank felt Aingelina stir in his arms, waking from her slumber, softly moaning as she stretched the kinks from her back and neck. Opening her eyes and seeing the men, her brothers, at the clinic she gasped before Hank could close his hand over her mouth. He could feel her trembling slightly in his arms and motioned for the rest of the girls to line up so they could get into the saloon without being seen. Once inside, moving her away from the door and the windows, Hank wrapped his arms around her for a moment.   
  
"You have to trust me on this," he whispered. "The town is ready, the men are armed and waiting for a signal from me or Matthew. He's not taking you out of here. Stay out of sight!" Kissing her forehead he whispered once more, "Everything will be okay, trust me."   
  
Leaving her side Hank emerged to stand in the middle of his girls, watching the men in the street, noticing that one of the men had disappeared though his horse was still waiting with the pother two. Paolo and Peter had left the blacksmith with no more information than they had started with. Frustrated Paolo was livid. Frantic for a way to appease his father Peter saw Hank and moved over to speak with the saloonkeeper. "You remember my sister, the girl who was shot?" Hank nodded. "You know which way she headed? Which road she took out?"   
  
"Nope. Didn't see."   
  
Opening his mouth to ask again Peter was interrupted when a man walked Charlie out into the middle of the street. "Pa! Look what I found behind the saloon!"   
  
Paolo Bowry sneered when he saw Charlie. "So she's still here."   
  
"That's my horse. Won it from her in a poker game," Hank lied. "She lost more money than she had so I took the horse.   
  
"Not likely," the Pa countered. "She'd have knocked you flat before letting anyone take Charlie from her. No, she's still here in town." Raising his voice Paolo pointed his pistol at Peter's head. "Come on out, girl! Don't make me kill your brother. You always did like him best."   
  
"You'd kill your own son!?!" Michaela cried from her spot on the clinic porch.   
  
The man, the monster, didn't answer. Cocking the trigger he called out once more. "His blood will be on your hands, girl! You could have stopped this if you weren't so damn selfish!"   
  
Standing still, eyes wide, Peter waited. His Pa would pull the trigger; of that Peter had no doubt. Scanning the crowd for some sign of Aingelina he winced when the gun was cocked, praying she was here after all. He sagged in relief when she appeared in the doorway of the saloon, pushing her way through the group in front of it. "Stop!"   
  
Paolo smirked at his daughter. "I knew you couldn't let this one die. He always was your favorite." Lowering his gun she glared at her. "You've caused enough trouble, girl. It's time to come home."   
  
Standing across the street from him Aingelina's heart raced in her chest like a locomotive. "No, Pa. I'm not going back with you."   
  
His lips curling into a sinister smile Paolo approached her, slowly edging closer to her. "You don't get it. This ain't your choice. Your place is at home."   
  
Backing away from him with each step he took Aingelina retreated from him. Widening his steps he was but a few feet away when she bumped into someone and saw a hand holding a gun appear over her shoulder. Hank! "Back away from her." His voice was like ice and his tone venomous.   
  
Stopping Paolo glared at the man who pointed a gun at him. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do when it comes to my kin? You're just the saloonkeeper."   
  
Meeting his eyes Hank stared at the man he'd grown to hate, more and more with every passing second. "I'm her husband, back the hell away."   
  
Behind his father Peter stared at his little sister. "Aing, you got married!?!"   
  
"Shut up boy!" Paolo yelled. He was infuriated at the turn of events. Narrowing his eyes he glared at Aingelina. "I suppose you think you was smart, getting married before I got here. It don't matter. You're my kin; you'll do as I say. Get over here girl, or so help me I'll whip you again when we get back."   
  
"No."   
  
Shaking with anger Paolo knew her one weakness and put it to the ultimate test. Still only a few feet away from her he motioned to his other three sons and in the blink of an eye they were holding Pete, he was unable to move. Once more Paolo pointed his pistol at his oldest living son. "Don't make me kill my boy, Aingelina. I do so hate having to kill one of my children." On instinct Aingelina took a step forward, reaching out to Peter, the only brother she'd ever loved. His advantage clear Paolo grabbed her wrist, hauling her toward him and away from Hank with a violent jerk. She fought him and he hit her over the head with his pistol, she slumped unconscious in his arm.   
  
Hank stepped forward, his pistol aimed at the mans chest, and he wasn't alone. Each man armed, a group of twenty men took aim at the various members of the Bowry family. Dropping Aingelina to the ground Paolo took out a second pistol from its holster and aimed both guns at Hank. Silence reigned as the men took stock of one another. Darting out into the street Claire took hold of Aingelina and dragged her away from her Pa, back to the safety of the crowd that was gathered. "Well now this could be interesting," Paolo said. "Twenty men to five. Seems to me we're a little our numbered, boys."   
  
His bothers having let go of him to draw their weapons Peter stepped out of their reach and stood a ways away from anyone's reach. "Wrong Pa. It's twenty one to four." Raising his weapon Peter pointed it directly at his father. "This time you've gone too far."   
  
Surrounded by the girls of the saloon, out of sight from the men facing off before them, Aingelina woke, putting a hand to her bloody head and biting back a moan of pain. Shakily she stood and pushed her way back into the middle of the crowd. "Enough! Just get the hell out of town and leave us be!" she yelled.   
  
"Time to make a decision, girl. One of us is going to die today and you get to choose who. Your Pa or your husband? Which one will you let live?"   
  
Caught between the two men, her heart torn in two Aingelina knew the time she had dreaded had finally come. Did she choose her Pa, the man who gave her life and love for some of it? Or did she choose Hank, the man she loved with all her heart, and who loved her in return? Sighing she faced her Pa. "I do love you Pa. I still remember the days when your hands were gentle and kind, the times when you would laugh and love and take away the pain instead of inflicting it. I do still love you, because I know that somewhere in there, beneath all the pain and the anger, is the Pa that I remember."   
  
Taking a few steps backward Aingelina stopped next to her husband. "But I also love Hank. There is no choice, no decision that needs to be made. My place is by his side until the day I die."   
  
"Bitch!!!" Paolo yelled.   
  
Taking aim he pulled the trigger and a single bullet soared through the air toward the woman who had claimed her independence from him. Pulling her to him Hank turned them around, his back to the oncoming bullet, protecting his Aingel. The bullet struck him in the shoulder; the force of both the bullet and the pain threw Hank to the ground, his head hitting it, crushing Aingelina into the dirt beneath them. Even as they fell another gunshot echoed and a second bullet soared through the air, it's aim truer, and Paolo also dropped to the ground, dead before the dirt touched his face. Peter stared at his father, his eyes burning from the powder of his still smoking gun.   
  
"Hank!!!" Aingelina screamed, crawling out from under him. "Oh my God, Hank!!!" Tears fell from her eyes, mixing with the blood that still covered her face. Pulling him into her lap she held onto him tightly, his blood seeping into her skirt. "You can't do this to me, damn you! You promised me!" Tears choking her she cried. "Damn you Hank, you promised me!"   
  
Already confirming that Paolo was dead, Dr Mike moved over to Hank. "I need to get him into surgery!" she cried. "Help me get him into the clinic!" Sully and Andrew picked up the unconscious man, carrying him into the clinic. Aingelina followed closely but was stopped at the door by a firm hand. "I need to take care of him, Aingelina. Let Colleen take care of your head and I promise you can see him the moment I'm finished."   
  
Arguing with her Aingelina was pulled away from the door and it was shut and locked in her face. Not caring who was holding her she turned her fists on him to make him release her but his grip was too strong. "Calm down Aing! He'll be okay!" Stopping her abuse of her keeper Aingelina heard rather than saw that it was Peter and threw her arms around him, holding him tightly for assurance that he was there and alive. After a moment Peter spoke again. "Pa's dead, Aing. I killed him," his voice was choked but his eyes dry.   
  
For the first time Aingelina looked to where her father lay in the street, blood pooling around his dead body. Here eyes filled with tears once more as she acknowledged the fact that her Pa was dead. Her words had been true; she did still love him for the man he was twenty years ago. "Take him home, Peter. Bury him next to Mom and then go live your life the way he never let you." Looking to her other three brothers, Antonio, Victor, and Alexander, her voice turned cold. "And you three... I don't give one damn about what you do. Just get the hell away from me and don't you ever come back here, you hear me?" Pulling the pistol from Peter's holster she pointed it at her brothers. "Now."   
  
Lifting their pa onto a horse the three brothers mounted their horses and began to move out of town, guns still trained on them the entire way. Peter, too, moved toward his horse but Aingelina followed him. "Pietro..." she said, using the name their mother had chosen. Pausing he turned and looked at her. "Come back someday. We can have a few drinks and talk."   
  
"I'd like that Aing. Someday," he whispered as he pulled her into a brotherly hug. "And get your head taken care of. Wouldn't want all the common sense to get knocked out of you." With a parting smile he took after his brothers, now the head of the Bowry family.   
  
Aingelina watched him leave town for a few moments before Colleen pulled her into another part of the clinic to clean up her head wound while the town got back to its business as usual... gossip. "You're probably going to have a headache for quite a while but you don't need any stitches. If you feel sick or dizzy come see Dr Mike immediately," Colleen said as she cleaned Aingelina's wound. Her work complete she allowed Aingelina to leave. The woman began pacing in front of the clinic, unable to sit still as she waited for news of Hank, the small crowd that was gathered watching her pace.   
  
After what seemed and interminable wait the door opened and Andrew stepped out, followed by Dr Mike. Ignoring the young man Aingelina looked to Dr Mike, her eyes searching the doctor's face for some sign of news of her husband. Michaela smiled at her. "He's okay. We've moved him up to the recovery rooms, you can go see him but be very careful of his left shoulder."   
  
Immediately Aingelina raced up the stairs to a room she had lived in for almost two months. Opening the door she found him laying on the bed, his shirt off and his shoulder bandaged. Quiet as a mouse she shut the door behind her and slipped onto the bed with him, lying on his right side to avoid the wounded shoulder. No sooner had she settled in than his arm moved to encircle her, his eyes opening to meet hers. "Hey, don't look so scared, I'm fine."   
  
Trying to glare at him Aingelina said, "You scared the life out of me Hank Lawson. Don't you ever do that again!"   
  
"Which? Scare you or get shot?"   
  
"Both!"   
  
Grinning at her Hank squeezed as best he could without hurting his other shoulder. Staring up at the ceiling he grew serious. "What happened?"   
  
"He's dead. Peter killed him when he shot you. They're gone." Aingelina was silent for a few moments as she let that information sink into her heart. "I guess it's finally over. It's kind of funny though, I'm not as sad as I thought I'd be."   
  
"He's not the man you loved. That man died along time ago."   
  
"Yeah, it's still a strange feeling though."   
  
Lying together in silence, each one safe in the knowledge that the other was alive and well, neither one knew how much time passed, though the stars and moon were a good indicator, it was Aingelina who spoke again. "You really messed up you know."   
  
"How's that?"   
  
"When you risked yourself for me you let the town know what a nice guy you actually are. They're never gonna think of you the same way again."   
  
"Damn," he teased. Hank new perfectly well that the town's view of its rough and tough saloonkeeper had changed the day he got married. "Guess I'll have to start beating folk up again."   
  
Aingelina laughed. "They probably think I've tamed the Great Wild Lion of Colorado Springs."   
  
"You did."   
  
"No, not really. I just looked past the roaring and the claws and saw what a big ole kitty cat he really is."   
  
"Hey! I am not a...!"   
  
Silencing him with a kiss Aingelina lost her fingers in his hair, her thumb caressing his stubbly cheek. Using his good side Hank put his hand to her head, unknowingly brushing the wound that was still sore. Breaking the kiss Aingelina couldn't stop a hiss of pain from escaping her lips. Pushing aside her hair Hank saw the red and black scar at the edge of her hairline along her temple, his anger rising when he remembered what Paolo had done. She pulled his hand away and held in hers. "It doesn't hurt. Really it doesn't."   
  
"Just like it didn't hurt when he whipped you, right Aingel?" he asked with an edge to his voice.   
  
"Hank..." she sighed. "It's over. I just want to forget it and get on with out life, here. I want to make a home with you, a new life together."   
  
Staring at her for some time Hank finally gave in with a sigh. "A new life huh? A home? What exactly are you looking for?"   
  
"You." Resting her head on his chest she stared at the wall, knowing the pattern well even though it was too dark to see it. "All I want is you."   
  
Closing his eyes Hank stroked his hand over her hair, feeling the satiny locks under his fingers, finding comfort in them. "You've got me Aingel," he said to her. "You've got me."   
  
  
  
  
  
The End


End file.
